The Klaroline Diaries: Promises
by Crazychicke
Summary: PART 3. Caroline's 1940s decade dance is interrupted when Sherriff Connor ambushes the Mikaelson family. Professor Shane isn't who he says he is and Caroline and her friends must stop a darker evil from destroying Mystic Falls. Friendships/Couples. Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Fiz, Mabekah, Delena, Stapril.
1. The New Sherriff

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. For the amusement and enjoyment of myself and my readers. A/N: the third instalment of "The Klaroline Diaries!" I know the name is overused but I needed something to tie the three together. If anyone has any better ideas, feel free to leave me them in your review.**

The New Sherriff

Caroline gulped down the rather vodkary-punch, dressed in her nurse's 1940s costume she wanted to surprise her fiancé with. It was weird not seeing her mother in her Sherriff's uniform and it reminded her of how many things had changed.

She made a gross face when Finn kissed her mother and decided poking out her eyeballs wasn't punishment enough. Caroline had endured their relationship and though she was happy her mother had found love again, why did it have to be with her fiancé's eldest brother?

Klaus was late which was incredibly strange because he usually was on time. Ordinarily she wouldn't be worried, but this was Mystic Falls. Her relationship with the Original had not been easy and she would seriously kill anyone who ruined this dance. It had taken herself, Bonnie and Rebekah to get everything to perfection stage and if anyone knew Caroline Forbes, it would be their mistake if they destroyed her plans. Things had been crazy in the past and she just needed one day to remember what it was like to be normal. She loved being a vampire and she loved being Klaus' fiancé, but if she didn't get to dance with her future husband then she would seriously go 'crazy Klaus' on their asses.

"Sorry I'm late," Klaus said, appearing behind her and breathing in her _Mariah Carey_ perfume. 'You look stunning, Sweetheart!" Caroline relaxed, turning to kiss Klaus, like she had been dying to do all night. He pressed his forehead against hers, whispering, "Just so you know, I would have rather gotten ready with you than Kol, but he didn't know which corsage would match Bonnie's dress."

"He's not really the romantic type, is he?" Caroline said, intertwining her fingers with Klaus' and appreciating the closeness of his body to hers. She just wanted everything to run smoothly. Klaus chuckled, kissing her cheek, "He's learning." He looked over at the jazz band and Caroline knew exactly what he was thinking and laughed when Klaus pulled her to the middle of the floor and threw her around him, like Stefan had done once to Elena. She often wondered whether it took a thousand years to get that good at dancing or whether Stefan and Klaus had taken dance lessons. She knew she had made the right choice in choosing Klaus. Things were always better when he was around and without sounding too mushy, they saved each other from their darkest selves.

Caroline held onto Klaus and watched Bonnie's blue dress swish around her ankles while she admired Klaus' choice in corsages: the blue orchards matched Bonnie's dress wonderfully and she was pleased to have let him help organise their wedding. It was only fair, really. Klaus really was old fashioned and he had good taste. She squeezed him tightly, thinking about Elena and how much she missed her best friend. It didn't feel right not to hear Elena's laugh or her comments of how controlling Caroline could be over a bunch of serviettes. She sniffed back tears.

"Careful love, you'll ruin my mascara," Klaus was such a smart-arse when he wanted to be. He made her smile, "stay strong, love. You deserve tonight." Caroline appreciated his remark and kissed him again, revelling in happiness and peace. It was all they deserved after a traumatising year where only a few of them survived with their lives intact.

Caroline glanced over at Matt whose own body was pressed close to Rebekah's, even their relationship made Caroline cringe. She probably would never like Rebekah, but she had kept her insults to a minimum because she was Klaus' only sister. She was momentarily distracted by her mother and Finn's arrival on the dance floor and the murmur of exchanges that left Klaus and Finn's lips. The dance wasn't just a celebration it was another way for the new sheriff and council to monitor the behaviour of the Originals and the town's vampires in one go. Finn was exchanging the elements of a plan, one that would benefit them in case the Sherriff decided to take them down. This was something that must not happen, because if anyone killed an Original, it affected the entire lineage which meant if anyone killed Klaus then they would all die with him.

Caroline forgot all about Matt and Rebekah when Klaus said what she had already feared, "I'm hoping I'm wrong, but there's guards on every door and as much as I hoped it would never come to this, I believe the council has decided it's too risky to keep us alive. I think before this party's over, they'll want us all dead and they won't care how many innocents get in their way."

"No!" Bonnie gasped as she and Kol appeared by Caroline's right shoulder, "They can't."

"I don't think they care," Finn admitted.

"It's true, that's why Carol brought Connor in because he's not just a Sherriff, he's a vampire hunter," Liz revealed, giving Caroline goosebumps. Alaric had been a vampire hunter and look what happened to him: he'd obsessed over Elena and murdered Jeremy in an act to hide his own selfish plans and it was Finn who had saved her mother from becoming his next victim.

"He gives me the creeps," Rebekah interjected as Matt twirled her in their direction.

"Thanks for that input sister," Kol rolled his eyes.

"So what do we do?" Caroline asked, clinging onto Klaus and averting her gaze from the man in question. Connor also gave Caroline the creeps because he was a stranger to Mystic Falls and his instant dislike to vampires annoyed her greatly. She hated his ignorance and she hated that he was the reason her mother didn't have a job anymore. Besides, what gave him the right to kill an Original anyway? He didn't even know them. "We can't let him win."

Klaus was looking at her with fierce passion and chuckled in agreement, "No, we won't."

**A/N: Welcome to a new story readers! Thank you for your patience, please strap into your seats and get ready for the ride of your life. Reviews welcome.**


	2. Cleansing

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. For the amusement and enjoyment of myself and my readers. A/N: Thanks everyone for being as excited as I am for this new fic. Enjoy x**

Cleansing

The school was surrounded, but this was no ordinary task. Trapping one Original was hard enough, but trapping a whole family, needed skill. Luckily, for him, he knew exactly how to approach it. Carol Lockwood had chosen wisely when she'd asked for his help. It seemed to him, like many citizens of Mystic Falls, they were putting their trust in the right man. He could rid the town of all vampires and it would benefit him too.

From what he witnessed, the ditsy blonde was promised to Klaus Mikaelson and he was pretty sure, Tyler Lockwood had no idea what he was in for, therefore, he didn't think Carol's comment to leave her be, was relevant. Connor had one way of doing things, as one of the Five. He had seen things nobody could have imagined. He had felt things that would make his mother suffer. He had done things that would make God cry and these things led him only to one path: to find the cure.

Connor nodded to the man closest to him, who sent the message around the room: take them down. Carol wanted him to lure them outside and keep the Founder's secret, (only members of a select few knew the truth about Mystic Falls), but if Connor was to take down a family of originals, the only way to do it would be the element of surprise, and the sooner, the better. His eyes rested on the snipers around the edges and he melted into the crowd, feeling an extra rush of adrenaline as Usher's_ Scream _kept the teenagers entertained. He smirked, tightening his hold on the white oak stake and cornering his first target: the deranged, psychotic mass-murderer, Klaus.

-:-

"Bekah, get them somewhere safe!" Klaus said, shoving Caroline into Rebekah and indicating at Matt to follow. Apparently, Rebekah was still made of marshmallows, because Klaus was treating her like some girly girl who couldn't confront a hunter. Finn and Kol glared at the guards who were now pointing rifles filled with red vervain. Klaus was always over-protective of her, but the real reason he was excluding her was not because he cared, but because he wanted his precious Caroline to be safe. Rebekah argued with him, naturally. Besides, it wasn't like Caroline Forbes was completely helpless, she was a vampire and she had taken on Ripper Stefan almost without Lexi's help.

"You're banishing me?" Rebekah hadn't moved, it was infuriating Klaus. She didn't care. She couldn't believe he wanted to run, _again! _Was he not sick of running?! Hadn't he promised them a life in Mystic Falls? They were meant to be immortal.

"Do as I say!" He roared.

"We're stronger together, not divided! Always and forever, Nik!'

Matt hovered beside her, looking anxious. Caroline was standing protectively behind Klaus as he shouted orders at Kol and Finn to obey. Rebekah could see the whites of Connor's eyes and she refused to leave her brother behind. Connor pulled the trigger. Rebekah screamed, drowning out Caroline when the gunshot rang out and the party guests became more frantic, unable to escape the guards. Everyone was trapped: students and teachers and vampires.

Rebekah heard a groan and she smelt the blood oozing from his body. Matt clutched his stomach and caught her horrified expression and held it before his knees crumbled and he fell. Rebekah dropped amongst the hustling bodies and bit her wrist, shoving it against his mouth and shaking him urgently. He sucked at her wrist and she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing now, he'd be ok.

"You think you're doing the right thing, but you aren't. If you do this, you'll just be like us, cold-blooded killers." Rebekah was mildly impressed by Caroline's effort to distract the hunter, but she knew it wasn't going to be enough. Her outfit was stained with Matt's blood and she supposed this was what a real nurses uniform looked like. His Sherriff's star glinted beneath the hall's mediocre lights. Klaus craned his neck over the crowd and seemed to spot something that he wanted. With that, he left them and she gritted her teeth, wondering why she even bothered. Matt's wound healed, though he was still woozy, barely managing to speak her name.

"Don't make me shoot another innocent. My job is to protect Mystic Falls from threats, like you, Miss Forbes. Don't think you will not join your boyfriend. Ah, Liz, I see Carol was not wrong in telling me where your loyalty belongs. Like mother, like daughter, it seems." Connor smirked, taking in Finn and Liz' appearance. Liz knelt beside Rebekah, helping Matt to his feet. "You might be Originals, but know this - by the end of the dance, none of you will still be standing."

"And you must be a moron, thinking you will survive the night," Kol smirked. Connor eyed Bonnie Bennett whose hand was wrapped tightly inside Kol's. This new Hunter had an edge. She could feel it in his presence. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"What say you, Miss Bennett? I should have thought there'd be a witch in the middle of this, but what an interesting development, never before have I seen a Bennett witch in love with an Original. Careful, my dear, you don't know where he's been."

"Enough talking, if you're going to shoot us, here's your chance," Finn said, impatiently.

The next few events seemed to arrive in slow motion. The security guard standing behind Connor was wrenched off his feet and Kol hooted with glee when Elijah let the man's heart roll off his palm and onto the ground with a plop. Esther breezed past the guests with knowledge and peace of mind, and a reminder of the agreement that had been made between them and the Founders. Klaus dragged Carol to the middle of the hall in a headlock and the crowd gasped and screamed. Carol protested, saying Connor was acting on his own accord, but Klaus knew she was lying. She had betrayed them all.

"Nobody's going to shoot anyone," Tyler Lockwood pushed through the clammy crowd, and Caroline was surprised to see he wasn't alone. Behind him stood about ten others, "or my Hybrids will tear you apart, because I'm their Alpha." He looked directly at Klaus, "none of us are sired anymore."

-:-

As Tyler's unexpected arrival did the trick, Connor aimed at one of the Originals. **BANG! **The red vervain bullets burned a hole through her dress and for a second she would have been haunted by her victims, but then his stake followed, directly hitting her dead heart.

"MOTHER! NO!" Rebekah rushed to Esther's side. Esther writhed and screamed as the flames swallowed her. Elijah dragged a distraught Rebekah away while Klaus retaliated by snapping Carol's neck. Tyler gave the order for his Hybrids to help Connor bring them down. Finn was hit in the shoulder, letting out a roar but still managed to rip out the hearts of Tyler's strongest Hybrids.

"You son of a bitch!" Kol screamed, letting go of Bonnie and taking out two of the security guards, keeping Connor at bay. Bonnie raised her hands, directing her powers at Connor and blasting him into the opposite wall.

"I always wanted to know what a witch tasted like." The girl came out of nowhere, pouncing on Bonnie and pinning her down. Her werewolf fangs pierced her neck, about to rip out her throat. It was Stefan's hand that yanked the Hybrid from Bonnie and with a growl reminiscent of his Ripper days, he held the girl's heart in his bloody palm. Bonnie thanked Stefan, gratefully. She blasted another Hybrid off Kol's back and for a brief second they kissed, ignoring all the screams, the gunshots and the yells. "I love you," Bonnie said.

They broke apart, grinning like idiots. A grumpy security guard barged into her. Hands snaked around her middle, and she, thinking they were Kol's relaxed, until he said, "Not a sound," It wasn't Kol, it was Professor Shane, the new History teacher. Bonnie clenched her fist, "No magic, either." He firmly placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the crowd while she witnessed Kol and Stefan fighting off Hybrids and her heart sank when she realised she might never see either of them alive.

-:-

Klaus dropped Carol's body to the floor like she was a straw doll. Tyler looked thunderous and his hatred for the Original only escalated. Klaus walked up to Tyler, stealing hearts as he went. The bodies of those innocents piling up behind him. Klaus bated him, begging him to be brave, to be the alpha and stand up for his pack, to stand up against him, like he'd wanted for so long. Maybe then Caroline would go back to him. Maybe then, she'd forgive him for murdering her father.

"I won't regret killing you," Tyler spat.

"Neither will I," Klaus smirked, wiping his bloody hands on his soldier's uniform, reminded briefly of the time he'd witnessed Stefan and Lexi saving lives in France during the 40s. Klaus gazed at the Hybrids who were stupid enough to betray him, who were promised Freedom if only they helped "take him down". Klaus would show them what awaited them.

"Klaus, no!" Caroline slammed her body against the nearest Hybrid and plunged her fist into her chest. The girl let out a gasp and Caroline was momentarily disgusted by the girl's taste in jewellery. Caroline forced Tyler to listen to her. "You have no right to do this to me, Tyler," Caroline spat, "You already stole my father, you are NOT going to take my fiancé." She spoke every syllable with so much passion that Tyler hesitated but his intense dislike for Klaus who had ruined his life was still imminent and he beckoned his Hybrids to follow.

"You don't have it in you," Tyler said, coldly.

"You don't know me," Caroline tore the Hybrid's heart out and eyed the bloody mess in her palm. There was an odd sense of power that came from killing someone. She never had been one to relish in murder, but this was a matter of life and death. Tyler had underestimated her. She pushed back the need to vomit and caught Klaus' affectionate look. It was as if they'd just agreed on a white chocolate mud cake for the wedding.

"Kill them both," Tyler spat, "she's not mine."

The Hybrid's attacked and Klaus didn't need to protect her. He'd already witnessed she could look after herself. Klaus threw one of them across the hall, grinning at Tyler to come at him himself. Caroline took no mercy, exchanging insults at a rather feisty girl, named Haley who seemed to know a lot about Tyler's favourite things. She couldn't care less. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, surprised to see Stefan.

"I thought you were still moping after Elena?" She said, casually.

"She's not coming back anytime soon," Stefan replied.

"Glad you have my back, Stefan," Klaus said, tossing a rather anxious Hybrid fifty feet away.

"It's not your back, I'm protecting," Stefan murmured, killing a rather bossy Hybrid.

"If we weren't being attacked by my ex-boyfriend, you know I would have hugged you, right?"

"As would I."

"Shut up, Klaus,"

It was the bomb that exploded in the corridor that averted everyone's attention and it took a moment for Caroline to remember that Elena had not come back home. It was Katherine Pierce who snapped the neck of the guard on the door and beckoned them to follow, she was holding another grenade. Stefan held onto Caroline's hand and whisked her out of Tyler's way. Klaus witnessed Elijah with Rebekah and Matt at the other door and he brought his fingers to his lips and chirped like a Hummingbird. Elijah met his urgent call and Klaus let them escape ready to kill anyone stupid enough to attack him.

Tyler was still shouting out threats to avenge his incessant mother's death and Klaus saw Connor corner Finn. Looking down for something to use as a weapon, that wasn't his shoe, he picked up a chair and threw it at the Hunter, hitting him squarely in the back. Klaus chirped and grabbed Finn by the jacket, aware of the red vervain burning a hole in his jacket. "Where the hell is Kol?" Finn shook his head, snatching a gun and killing its owner. "Lost him after our mother died and Liz, she got shot," Finn's voice broke and Klaus shoved him outside, locking the door. He received Tyler's persistent fist against his face, listening for the footsteps on the other side of the door to disappear.

"Who's the alpha now!" Tyler slammed the broken table leg across Klaus' back and legs and Klaus fumbled for the grenade that Katherine had left for him, as excruciating pain seared up and down his legs. He rolled onto his side, his muscles tearing and then mending themselves. Without regret, he unpinned the grenade. He didn't wait to see the destruction because Kol needed him.

**A/N: Are we still breathing? Merry Christmas Eve everyone! Working on chapter three. Stay tuned and while you're waiting, please review.**


	3. The Cure

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. For the amusement and enjoyment of myself and my readers. A/N: Got Ed Sheeran's album for Christmas! Whoo hoo!**

**The Cure**

Caroline could hear her heart thumping. She couldn't believe Tyler thought he'd be welcomed back with open arms, and what was he thinking bringing hybrids to kill Klaus?! She pulled herself from Stefan's grip, noticing Klaus wasn't with them. The music seemed far away and tainted by the screams of terrified students, gunshots and explosions. "Where's Klaus?"

Everyone was staring at her like she was the last to know a secret. She repeated her question, this time clenching her fists. She already knew where he was, and she was going to kill whoever's wise idea it was to let him be the hero. The blast from a grenade made the whole building shake and the force slammed her into a row of lockers. Stefan instinctively protected her and she wished it had been Klaus. Finn and Elijah's guilty faces gave her the answer. "You let him stay? Seriously? He's your brother!" Caroline pushed Stefan off her, attempting to go back for him.

Stefan caught her by the elbow, ducking when the ceiling crashed around them. "Caroline, he'd want you to be s-" Klaus might want her to be safe, but she wanted him, alive. Her glare made Stefan loosen his grip and she rounded on Finn who was the last one Klaus rescued. "THERE IS A VAMPIRE HUNTER IN THERE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT HE KILLED ESTHER!"

"Caroline, Klaus knows what he's doing, you have to trust him," Elijah murmured. Caroline threw her hands in the air: she was alone. Klaus knew she'd follow him. She had promised him when he'd put that engagement ring onto her finger.

"I can see you're all the same, only saving your own necks. I chose to marry Klaus not because of the person he's become but because he showed me he was willing to fight for his family. Don't let him die after all these years not knowing how much he means to you all. Don't let him die alone."

Caroline's speech was aimed at guilt-tripping them into realising they should come with her. She had hoped it would change the way they saw Klaus, she wasn't expecting it to change the way the Mikaelson's viewed her. Finn broke the tension, resting his hand on Caroline's shoulder, "He went after Kol and Liz, because she's-" Finn couldn't go on. She thought he had ripped out her heart, but it was only her reaction to hearing her mother was dead. _No! She couldn't be..._

"I get that this is sad, but if we don't move now, we'll all be dead." Katherine pointed at the shadows in front of them. "I didn't come back to watch you all die."

The crack of her hand against Finn's jaw was louder than the grenade. "How?" Caroline demanded, thickly, imagining her mother's last moments as the gun shot tore her open. "You promised me she'd be safe with you!" She shook her head, not caring if she ever saw them again. She had promised Klaus she'd be with him forever.

-:-

The thump of a Hybrid's body cracked the wooden floorboards. Stefan smirked, like it was a competition. Kol drove back another with a stake, oozing in his own blood. His wound was healing, better than the Hybrid's. Stefan had gone, as usual the Salvatore Brother's never hung around long. Kol gritted his teeth, watching the life drain from the Hybrid's determined face. "Will, isn't it? I bet Tyler didn't tell you exactly what you were up against, did he? I bet he never told you how it would feel to die at the hand of an Original? Well, mate, at least you tried." Kol jerked the stake further into his heart, covering himself in his victim's blood and letting himself become the demon he was. He tore at the hybrid's flesh hungrily, spitting out the muscle and admiring his headless corpse like it was one of Klaus' paintings.

He heard the unmistakeable chirp of a Hummingbird. Klaus was calling but he wouldn't leave Bonnie. _What the hell did the Professor want with her anyway?_ Ignoring Klaus, he hastened to follow Professor Shane, flying over the casualties until the man's voice boomed around the room as if he had a microphone. Kol felt like a net was holding him back, frustrated he beat his fists against it.

"WE APOLOGISE FOR THE USE OF FORCE ESPECIALLY IN A SCHOOL BUT THERE WAS NO OTHER OPTION, FOR WE WERE INFILTRATED BY FUGITIVES. DUE TO SECUIRTY REASONS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY HOME AND LOCK THE DOORS. WE WILL BROADCAST UPDATES ONLINE AND ON TV. PLEASE CALL THE SHERRIFF'S DEPARTMENT IF YOU SEE ANY MIKAELSON FAMILY MEMBERS. THEY WILL NOT STOP THEIR KILLING SPREE UNTIL WE DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. AS MAYOR CAROL LOCKWOOD WAS MURDERED TONIGHT, I, ATTICUS SHANE, WILL TAKE HER PLACE."

Kol fought against his invisible restraints. Was Bonnie trying to stop him from doing something stupid? Or was it someone else? Kol snarled when he smelt Connor's aftershave and the gun that killed his mother was forced into his skull. "Why catch me when you can kill me?"

"Oh, I don't want to kill you, not when your brothers are still on the loose."

"So you're going to torture me instead?"

"And I'll enjoy every moment of it."

Connor grabbed the air in front of Kol, dragging the trust up Original down the halls of Mystic Falls and into the basement. Kol didn't care what they threw at him: he could take it, he'd had the practice, but even if Bonnie had successfully taken on Klaus, he didn't want her risking everything to go up against a crazy professor or a hunter that had weapons he'd never seen before. _He loved her too much to lose her._

-:-

"You shot her!" April yelled at the policemen standing above them, reloading his gun. She hadn't known the Sherriff personally, but she knew she was Caroline Forbes' mother.

"She's one of them!" The policeman yelled, kicking April out of the way. April ignored the burning sensation of a possible broken rib and clutched onto his thigh, biting down hard. The man screeched, pointing the gun at her head. April gasped, knowing he was crazy enough to shoot. There were no rules anymore. It was chaos. "You bit me, you little slut!" He tormented her, forcing the barrel against her forehead. April pleaded for her life. He leered at her, unbuckling his belt, "You want forgiveness? Suck me!" He grabbed her head, pulling her close to his groin, oblivious to her terrified screams.

April barely heard the gunshot. Blood gushed over her. She shook, as his body fell. Liz Forbes, held a gun in her blood-soaked hand, "I would never have hired a paedophile, just so you know. I need you to help me get me to the bathrooms. You saved my life."

April did as she was asked, goosebumps spreading all over. Students were on the floor, fumbling over dead bodies and screaming for help. April thought it looked like a war zone. Somehow she half dragged and half hobbled through them, successfully forcing Liz into the ladies and blockading the door. Listening to her instructions, she bandaged the wound with rolls of toilet paper as Liz dialled four different numbers, wincing, each time April tightened the fabric over the wound.

"I can't believe the Mikaelson's are fugitives," she said, washing the man's blood from her with shaking hands.

"The Mikaelson's' aren't the problem here. The Founding families just ambushed us with a hunter who specialises in killing supernatural creatures," Liz said, angrily. April's eyes were so wide, Liz forgot she was still in the dark. "I think I'd better tell you everything."

April couldn't believe her home had a massive secret. She asked Liz whether her father's death was the result of a supernatural crisis. Liz told her, her Father was a good person, and that while she was investigating his death, things didn't add up, but she was fired before she could find out anything more. "I know a lot of things down make sense, but if you trust me, I will find out what happened to your father, I promise."

April felt her emotions rise up in her chest. She was grateful.

"I can't get through to Finn. I need you to go back out there and find Finn for me. If you can't find Finn, find Caroline and bring her to me."

April nodded. She didn't want to let Liz down.

-:-

Klaus knew blowing up the hybrids wouldn't kill them, but it would give him enough time to escape. He could feel his body healing. He wrenched the stake from his shoulder and thrusted it into his attacker's chest, lifting his head, to see Kol thrashing against what looked like an invisible net. It reminded him of something from his past. Klaus finished off the hybrid that had accosted him and listened to the voices surrounding him; pushing aside the ones that weren't necessary and focussing on the ones that were.

_"I didn't come back to watch you all die," Katherine persisted._

_"Klaus knows what he's doing, you have to trust him," Elijah pressed._

_"I can't believe the Mikaelson's are fugitives," April breathed._

_"So you're going to torture me instead?" Kol smirked._

"You saved me," Liz replied, gratefully.

_"Don't let him die alone," Caroline was coming for him. _

Klaus smiled and his eyes locked on the brunette who looked immensely out of place. She had saved Liz' life. There were still guns firing. Bullets pierced the hearts of the injured. Who had given the call? The Sherriff's men were acting on their own accord, killing innocents. He had seen it before.

April was stumbling over the bodies of her classmates, tears flowing down her face and screaming when some reached out for her help. She would draw attention. He picked her up. April clung to him, wordlessly. He broke down the bathroom door. He peeled back Liz's make-shift bandage and bit his wrist, "Take it."

Liz nodded, drinking his blood and trying not to think how strange it still was. "Where's Caroline?"

Klaus rolled down his uniform. "Coming to find me, so I need you to change her mind."

"I couldn't change Caroline's mind from dating you in the first place. What makes you think I can do it now?"

Klaus smirked, "You're her mother?" Liz smiled, wryly. He sighed, "I'm not going to be able to convince her, am I?" Liz picked up her gun, holding April's hand. "Then don't. You knew what you were getting into when you asked me for my permission. Caroline's always been strong, and beautiful and full of light," Klaus blushed, trust Caroline to tell her mother everything. "I've got this."

She reminded him of Esther, despite her being generations younger, she was comfortable in her own skin and she wasn't afraid of anything, or at least she rarely showed it. He saw a lot of her qualities in Caroline. "Connor's got Kol, and Bonnie..." Klaus told her. He needed to find them.

"Go," Liz said, pushing open the door and pulling April to the nearest exit.

Questions erupted in his head as it occurred to him where he'd last seen an invisible net. It was in the 12th Century, in Italy. He followed Kol's cries down to the basement as century old memories resurfaced. Five vampire hunters had already existed. One had discovered the Mikaelson's secret, and to protect his family, Klaus had slaughtered them. For the next fifty years he was punished with hallucinations that aimed to bring him to his own doom. His survival had been a miracle. There was only one reason they would return: to find the cure.

**A/N: I'll only be posting the next chapter after five reviews. I know you're all out there. Get your fingers typing!**


	4. Silus

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, but I have fun trying. A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, means a lot. For those that haven't, I'd still love to hear from you. I hope you're enjoying the ride. x**

Silus

Professor Atticus Shane was a man in his mid thirties. As a history teacher, he knew more than his fair share of Mystic Falls' secrets. The attack on the Mikaelson Family was premeditated, but who decided to take action in plain sight of innocent humans? Yes, Bonnie understood the need for freedom, but she didn't understand why it had to be now. Hadn't the Originals promised to keep the peace? Was it the burning down of the Grill that had confirmed the need to cleanse the streets? Or was it purely the arrival of Connor, the new Sherriff, that intimidated Carol into doing something that would rid the town of its haunting past?

"What do you want with me?" Bonnie demanded, when Professor Shane released his grip on her.

"Didn't your Grams mention me?" He asked, pushing the tables against the back wall of the classroom.

"No. Should she have?" Bonnie said, eyeing the only exit.

Professor Shane smiled, like he admired her attitude and pulled something faded from his desk drawer. "You see this? This is why I am here. It's taken me my whole life to find this key. I never thought I'd get close to finding the cure, but thanks to a certain vampire hunter; it is his sheer determination that led me closer and closer to my goal."

"And what is that?" She asked, bitterly. She didn't trust Professor Shane.

"Why, immortality, Miss Bennett." Bonnie stared at him. _Was he joking? _"Immortality is the cure."

"How did you know my Grams?" He didn't look familiar and none of the Grimoires mentioned anything about a so-called 'cure'. She wished she could ask Kol, but he and her friends was upstairs, fighting for their lives.

"She's an old friend of the family," Professor Shane mused, showing Bonnie the parchment. "I'm sorry to hear of her passing. I had hoped she could help me with a few things, hence where you come in." The parchment wasn't very revealing. She couldn't read the language for one thing, but what she did realise, was the pattern matched that of the Vampire Hunter's markings.

Bonnie crossed her arms. "And what makes you think I would help you? Just because we have family connections doesn't mean I trust you."

Professor Shane lowered the parchment. "Well, I had hoped you would help a friend, but I have other methods of blackmail." The Professor opened a vent in the wall and Bonnie could hear agonising cries coming from the basement. "Sound familiar? Kol Mikaelson, the fourth youngest brother, if I'm not mistaken. Known for his arrogant, cocky attitude and his womanizing ways. How is it you managed to break that little habit of his?"

"Go to hell," Bonnie said. Aware of the negative energy surrounding the Professor. He grabbed her wrist, forcing it down by her side and repeated, "No magic. Not yet, anyway."

The Professor trusted her hands together with a rope that dug into her skin. Between Kol's agonising screams (that sounded like his skin was being ripped from his bones) and her own thumping heart beat, she realised the Professor was singing a song that made her shiver.

_When God is gone and the devil takes hold, lord have mercy on your soul _

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold, nothing satisfies me, but your soul._

"What's that?" Bonnie scrutinized. "Hmmm?" He said, lighting candles and placing them in a circle around her. "That song you're humming?" Bonnie pressed. He smiled, taking his time, putting off her question, only to infuriate her. Each time he stopped she heard Kol being tortured and she prayed he'd hang on. She prayed, he wouldn't give up. "Just a little song I used to sing with my wife." Professor Shane caressed her chin, like he was looking into somebody else's eyes.

Bonnie flinched. "Who are you calling from the dead?" she asked. Professor Shane told her to lie down. She refused. A flicker of annoyance broke his calm features and he forced her to her knees. He read the strange language off the parchment. He closed his eyes and Bonnie thought about escaping, about finding Kol and never coming back. She thought about not being a witch and if things would have been easier. She thought about Kol's lips on hers and the brief moment of happiness shared in a moment of chaos.

He was doing Dark Magic.

It was a magic her Grams had warned her never to use because there were consequences. So, had Professor Shane been lying when he'd said he was an 'old family friend' or had Grams never told her, because she was ashamed of what she had done? Bonnie tried to decipher the words, using her senses and taking it all in. She only picked up some meanings which were enough to let her understand the gist of the spell: _Twelve souls sacrificed. A binding spell undone. Sadie's life resurrected._

_She was going to be possessed. _

Bonnie thrashed against the rope, muttering her latin spells and praying one would be strong enough to stand against him. Professor Shane's plan was to reunite with his dead wife. He was mad. Yet, hadn't she done the same for Jeremy? Hadn't she asked her ancestors for his life, because she loved him? Would she, if she had the chance, ask for Kol's life in a heartbeat? But somehow this felt different. She lay whimpering beneath a cool breeze. _She was coming. _Then, her body stiffened and her own voice sounded strange and stilted.

"I knew you'd come back for me, Silus," she said.

"Qetsiyah couldn't keep me away forever."

Bonnie's hands fumbled with Professor Shane's clothes, and then tangled themselves into his curly hair. He, caressed her chin, smiling so fondly at her. Bonnie was trapped inside her own body, watching someone who wasn't Kol place kisses on her dark skin and promise they'd be a family again. There was no escape, not this time. She was trapped within her own body, where nobody could hear her scream.

-:-

"She's not coming for you. Silus has other plans." Connor said, referring to the Bennett witch. Kol still hadn't given him any information about his family's whereabouts but he wasn't worried. One of the Originals would come for him. Connor tightened the leather straps around Kol's arms and legs and revved up the chain-saw. Kol snarled insults, repeating the last forty minutes. His skin had grown back but the blood was still proof of his tortured soul.

Kol dragged his chin off his chest with a groan. Silus? _Silus?_ The name sounded familiar, like it was a name from his past. Rebekah was the one who prized herself as a know-it-all. Kol wasn't one to remember names and dates. He remembered faces the best. Mostly those of women, and the one face he couldn't get out of his head, was Bonnie's.

"Bonnie can't hear you," Connor smirked, guiding the jagged edges into Kol's shoulder blade and admiring the clash of the metal against bone. Kol let out an aguish cry, gritting his teeth. He concentrated on Bonnie, willing himself to hold on. Was Bonnie being tortured? Why did Professor Shane want her? Or this Silus bloke? Was it her magic they needed and would they drain her 'til her death? Kol's body was taking longer to heal. "Just kill me, already," he begged.

"And here I thought Originals were brave," Connor said, watching the blood gush from his wounds.

"I'm not the brave one," Kol said, hanging his head and watching his intestines slip out of him. Everything was hopeless. His wrists were aching, his chest was open to diseases and it hurt to breathe. Was this God's punishment?

"No, he's the cocky one, I'm the brave one." Caroline appeared in the basement, with fierce determination. Stefan, stood nearby. Kol was finding it hard to stay awake. His body screamed for forgiveness. His hunger apparent while his blood seeped into the earth. His thirst magnified as he bled dry. _Just kill me. Let me die._

"Ah, Caroline Forbes, I was wondering when you'd stick your nose into my business. Didn't my warning scare you the first time?" Connor said, lowering the chain-saw but still widely on his guard.

Caroline remembered how she had felt when Esther's body fell and she wanted to inflict pain, she wanted to show him she wasn't that shallow, little girl she once was. She wanted to show them all.

"I'm not a little girl anymore," she breathed.

"No, you're a killer. Klaus is rubbing off on you," Connor smirked.

"I only attack those who threaten my family," she added.

She believed herself part of the Mikaelson family. Kol was like a brother to her. Rebekah was her sister. Elijah and Finn, the older brothers she never had. Klaus was her husband, and she wouldn't let this hunter destroy that. She wouldn't let him tear her family apart.

"And what about Kim? She was minding her own business when you decided to attack her. And when there's no guilt nor shame, that's when you should be worried, because when you lose those feelings, you begin to lose your humanity," Connor warned.

Kim. The werewolf she had killed. She hadn't known her, perhaps that's why it had been so easy. But was Connor right? Was she becoming more like Klaus? Was she forgetting her humanity in order to embrace her inner vampire? Was she enjoying the hunt as much as Connor was? Was she losing herself?

"Caroline's no ripper," Stefan interrupted.

"Because you would know all about that, wouldn't you Stefan Salvatore. The bloodlust, unable to stop the killing sprees, revelling in all the power-" He was trying to make her doubt herself. "By all means, try to stop me, but unlike my fellow colleagues, I, know how to stop you. I know every move you will try to make, and if you escape I will find you and I will kill you." Caroline clenched her fists, he was starting to infuriate her. People were dying. She had to stop this. This was her town, not his.

"Caroline," Klaus had appeared, startled to see his fiancé, ready to pounce. Stefan studied Connor's features. Surely he would not try to attack them, not now that Klaus was there, but he was anxious for them all, especially Caroline. She'd been through enough. Connor had already taken Esther, and he was afraid he would not follow the rules. As the new Sherriff he was making up his own. "don't move."

Connor smiled. Klaus had seen the danger before Caroline and Stefan. She was standing right where he wanted her. Klaus knew that being one of the five meant they were smarter than the average human. They had to be. Their instincts were better than that of a werewolf, their strength better than that of a vampire and their skill better than that of a Hybrid. Connor was born cocky, he could afford to be when he had the knowledge to take down someone like himself. And the hunter had proven he could take anyone from him at any time.

Caroline seemed confused. Stefan realised the danger at once, pointing at the jars of nails and vervain that provided Connor's insurance. Connor turned on the chain-saw, eyeing Klaus, making sure he wouldn't retaliate, what with his girlfriend about to be tortured. "And that's where your love story ends," Connor drove the chain-saw around intending to dismember Klaus.

Caroline held a machete in her hand. It had been there on the table, waiting. She had been thinking about Klaus. Thinking about family. About survival. Her love story wasn't about to end. The only life that would end was Connor's.

"Caroline, no!" Klaus started. Caroline left her spot and the jars exploded around her. She ignored the burning sensations and the nails did not deter her, despite them tearing her clothes. Stefan dived for cover, stopping Klaus mid-air and rolling them behind Kol's pillar. Then, there was a gruesome thump and Kol's comment was not heard because Connor's head rolled off his body and the machete clattered to the ground.

Caroline felt suddenly clammy. Klaus pushed Stefan off him, shouting at him to release Kol. He wrapped his arms around Caroline's shaking body, knowing it wouldn't be long until she started hallucinating. They'd come back for Bonnie. She'd survived him, hadn't she? He'd come back as soon as he knew Caroline would be safe. "It's ok sweetheart, I've got you." Klaus followed Stefan out of the school, hoping the others weren't far behind.

-:-

"I told you I didn't want to stick around to be killed. We need to get out of here, now!" Katherine said, pulling Elijah close and baring her teeth as the shadows emerged. They weren't what she expected. They were people, but they weren't guards or hybrids. They were kids. Elijah took pity on them. He whisked them up before they could protest and Katherine was forced to follow, grudgingly. She had wanted Elijah all to herself, but she couldn't hold it against him - she already knew it was one of Elijah's best quality: kindness.

Tyler Lockwood intercepted them. There weren't many of his hybrid army left. Only four Hybrids stood with him. Haley, Dean, Rob and Jake. These four knew what they were up against and they knew how to defeat them. Tyler was devastated but he wasn't the only one to have lost his mother.

"I know I ask a lot for you to let us pass, but you will regret it, if you kill us. There is a force that is stronger than you and me, coming. You must know that Professor Shane has plotted becoming mayor for months. Your mother's death was inevitable."

Tyler snarled at him, turning at will. The hybrid's followed. Instincts had taken over. Five wolves against three Originals. It wasn't a matter of taking them on, it was a matter of protecting those they had taken under their wing. Besides, he had been shot, and the red vervain was starting to affect him. Those he had tortured, dismembered and killed were feeding on his fears, his strength and his mind. He couldn't fight and win, and Tyler knew that.

"There are children present, don't let hatred usurp you. Be the better man." Elijah called, protecting the boy and girl. Somehow Katherine wondered, how these children hadn't fainted already. Had they known what existed in Mystic Falls already, or did they think they were dreaming?

**I'm no man, not anymore,** Tyler spoke every syllable like it were a growl. **Kill them.**

"Tyler, don't!" Matt said, pushing Rebekah out of the way and bracing himself against his friend's attack. He was surprised to find he was as strong as Tyler, if not more. He was surprised that he managed to get through to him. "I know you hate them, but if you were still my friend, you would know how much I have needed a family. You would understand that for the first time since I let Caroline go, Rebekah is the one person who understands me. Don't ruin this for me. Haven't I been punished enough? My father's dead, Vicki's dead. My mother left me. Rebekah's all I have." Matt's voice broke and Rebekah chose that moment to hold onto his hand, evidence that she felt the same way.

Tyler snarled, backing down. **Just this once.**

Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Katherine, the two terrified children and Matt passed by the wolf pack with bated breath. How long would Tyler give them? They passed through the halls wordlessly.

"They'll be waiting for you at your house. There's only one place that might be safe," Matt yelled as they belted across the school yard. It seemed like years since he had entered the Decade Dance, intending to enjoy the night. Why was it everything happened in Mystic Falls?

They arrived at his house. It was as eerie as ever. Matt was unsure whether to turn on the lights or to keep them off. Having Katherine trip over his spare sneakers he decided they'd be safer on. Elijah compelled the two children to go home, at Katherine's request. It was safer for them. Having two children with them would only slow them down. Katherine felt a twinge of guilt as she remembered what it had been like to give up her own child, and usually at inappropriate times she would think of her baby girl and wonder what kind of life she had.

"What do you think happened to Caroline and Stefan?" Matt asked, grabbing beers from the fridge. He wasn't entirely sure where his extra strength had come from, but it felt good. It felt good to be included, now that all his friends had some sort of new strength. He was sick of being left out, so whatever it was he was more excited than nervous.

"Let's hope they found Klaus, because any other scenario makes me feel sick," Rebekah said.

"So Liz really is dead?" Elijah asked, sitting down at the table.

"I watched one of her men shoot her." Finn winced, seeing his victims rise up beside him, taunting him.

"I'm sorry," Matt told him, like it would offer him any relief.

"Are you Ok, Brother? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Rebekah asked, suddenly.

Elijah examined Finn's features. "He's sweating profusely. Red vervain."

Finn swotted his hand away, carelessly. "It's nothing. I can handle it."

"I'm not about to lose another family member. We'll make do with what we have," Elijah pressed. Finn clutched his sides, muttering nonsense. It was the same as what had happened to Stefan, only then they'd had Esther's herbs and Bonnie to mend him. How could they 'make do with what they had', when all they had were bandaids and saline.

"Ew, I have werewolf blood on me!" Rebekah squealed, as she brushed her hands through her hair.

"You can change into Vicki's clothes, we didn't throw anything of hers away." _I couldn't, _he thought.

Matt shared a look with Rebekah, somehow encapsulating his pain and loneliness he'd felt during the last three years. Maybe she felt sorry for him, or maybe it was the look one got from their other halves that meant everything would be ok. Whatever its true meaning, Matt was grateful she had heard his speech to Tyler, because his feelings had been bottled up for some time.

"Thanks," Rebekah said, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled, appreciatively, and brought his beer to his mouth, shocked to see a black marking on his wrist, that had never existed before. Mesmerised by its appearance he was deaf to Elijah's yells as Finn slumped backwards, twitching, and shouting. Matt dropped the beer bottle to the ground with a crash.

_What was happening to him?_

**A/N: Song lyrics by Jen Titus**** 'O Death'. Reviews are compulsory.**


	5. Fugitives

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. For the amusement and enjoyment of myself and my readers. A/N: Happy New Year! A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far. This is for you. x**

**Fugitives**

Bonnie could feel everything. She was still alive, but Sadie controlled every action, every word. They walked down the halls of the eerie school hallways, hand in hand. Silus' grip tightened on his resurrected prize. The wall near the lockers had been blown apart. The door hung off its hinges, pieces of splintered glass lay beneath their feet. Bonnie would have screamed if she had control over her body. She was startled when her lips curved into a smile and she kissed Silus' cheek. Apparently sacrificing innocents pleased Sadie.

"Twelve souls? The cure! Oh darling, you are still willing to turn us into mortals?"

"Anything to start a family with you. Let me locate the hunter, it's thanks to him we will have the cure. I will need to make sure he destroys this building. Their souls must be purged."

Bonnie was horrified to hear this new information. Hadn't Silus said immortality was the cure? But it wasn't staying immortal, he wanted to be cured of immortality... but that would mean, curing Sadie and then Bonnie would lose her powers...

_Oh darling, your powers are nothing compared to the gift you have already given me. Your body is beautiful, look at how my husband adores me. I can feel your strength, your good will, and I will use it to my advantage. I can see you've promised yourself to another, and he will understand your choice to leave him. He will understand it is the only way._

Sadie was talking to her! Was she suggesting, she would destroy her relationship with Kol to only strengthen hers? Was she suggesting that as mortals, the only thing she could look forward to was Professor Shane's loving touch?

_Kol will find me._

Sadie laughed, channelling Bonnie's power and unleashing flames that usurped the lost souls. She cackled when Silus seemed impressed. It was a sign to Bonnie, that she couldn't stop herself. Her image would be tainted, if she didn't comply to silence, then Sadie would torture her into it.

_But will he still love you?_

Every thought she thought, Sadie would hear them. The only way to keep her thoughts to herself would be never to mention them. She would stay silent and she would wait for Kol's return, because she knew him. She knew he would come for her.

-:-

Klaus lowered Caroline onto the couch, regretfully. He should have got to Connor sooner. He had experience in dealing with the Five. It pained him to see her like this. She whimpered against the pillows. The hallucinations had already started. "He's here, he says everything's my fault. Elena left because of me." Connor was threatening her. The hallucinations were the worst, sometimes the hunter would pose as family and friends, infuriating and confusing his victims. Klaus tried to escape the images, thinking he was doing the right thing by his family.

It had taken him fifty years to escape the Five. Locking himself in his room, he'd endured their insults and threats. He'd tortured himself, because there was no-one else. He knew what is was like to want to die. He couldn't bare it if Caroline were to suffer the same way. Stefan hovered with them; to him it was something new. Klaus had never told him about the Five, nor how he had suffered. Perhaps it was easier that way, to pretend it never happened.

"I'm losing my humanity," Caroline whispered.

"Connor feeds you doubt. He wants you to feel this way. Trust me, I know." Klaus cupped her face in his hands, willing her to look at him, willing her to trust him. He hadn't wanted this for her.

Stefan grabbed Klaus' shoulder, nerves were getting to him. "How do you know? What's going to happen to her?" Klaus faced his old friend, witnessing his humanity. It was always something that surprised him in Stefan Salvatore, his ability to care so much.

"She's hallucinating. If you kill one of the Five, you are haunted by that hunter until your demise."

Eventually, Klaus became immune to their threats, and occasionally, when he'd think there was no other option out, he would consider taking his own life, if only to escape his family's growing disappointment (a thought that always haunted him). He was never good enough until Caroline convinced him otherwise.

"Did you say the Five?" Kol sat up, sharply, lowering the glass of bourbon. Stefan had forgotten he had been there all this time, recovering. "The ones you slaughtered in the 12th Century? I knew I'd heard of Silus before! He was there in Italy with us!"

Upon hearing the name 'Silus', Stefan looked over at Klaus, hoping for more answers. "Who's Silus?" Stefan pressed.

Klaus remembered the story, recalling the details for Stefan and for Kol. "He was a warlock. He worked with the great Qetsiyah to create the Five, intending to keep all Originals in line. Up until then, we had been free to indulge in anyone we liked. We had overcome all the weaknesses that vervain, sunlight and white-oak were meant to provide. Silus and his wife controlled the balance and if any of us decided to cross the line, then he would send a hunter after us. Naturally, I did what I had to, to protect my family-"

Kol interrupted with a smirk, "-Bekah betrayed you, brother. She pushed Niklaus over the edge, when she wanted to elope with Alexander, the hunter with too much muscle. Only thing was, he already knew what she was, and stabbed her while they were making love. Bekah would kill me for telling you that, but then, she's always falling in love too easily."

Stefan ignored Kol's remark and stared incredulously at Klaus. "You killed all the hunters? All _five_?"

Klaus smiled. Why did Stefan think it so incredible? Hadn't he told him how alike they were? When things got too rough they would immerse themselves in darkness, because it was the only way they knew how to stop the pain. "I did what I had to."

Kol finished his bourbon. "I remember the rest of the story now. All five hunters were Qetsiah's sons. You can imagine how betrayed she was especially after Silus had promised no harm would come of them. Surprisingly, it was not us she went after, but Silus, betrayed by his words, she buried him beneath the earth, separating him from his loved one, and punishing him for his lies."

"So if he's back? What does that mean for us?" Stefan asked.

Kol flung himself out of Damon's chair, "It means I'm an idiot. Silus is Professor Atticus Shane. Where's Bonnie?" He demanded.

"She's not with us," Klaus murmured.

"Wait, you left her there?" Kol said, incredulously.

"I had to get Caroline to safety." Klaus said, checking on his fiancé, who was sleeping soundly.

"Oh, I'm glad you managed that, but my girlfriend has to get her own way out does she?" Klaus failed to move in time, or maybe he let Kol punch him, but whatever the reason, he took the blow and almost encouraged another when he said, "Bonnie's powerful Kol, she can handle herself, but if you want to go after her, I'm not stopping you."

Stefan made to grab Kol, thinking it was the right thing to do. Kol was acting recklessly, but the glare he received wasn't enough to convince him it was the right thing to do. Bonnie was in danger if Professor Shane had her. He was torn between helping Caroline or helping Bonnie, and couldn't help but wonder which friend Elena would have chosen.

The door to the boarding house slammed. Stefan was still standing frozen to the spot, thinking about the past. Elena had left with Damon. He couldn't blame her. Not after how he treated her. She hadn't escaped Mystic Falls, she'd escaped him and he would have to respect that.

"How do we stop Silus?"

"We don't. He is stronger than all of us combined and now, if he succeeds in resurrecting his wife, then the balance will be restored." The balance being their deaths. Stefan watched Caroline sleeping on the couch and never before had he felt so protective of her. She was like a sister, his best friend.

"So if we can't stop him, are you suggesting we run?"

The threat was serious. The name Silus scared Stefan. He had faced evil. He had been the evil, but this threat was beyond anything he'd ever known and if Klaus wanted to run, then it obviously meant Silus was indeed the biggest threat that had arrived in Mystic Falls to date.

"I'm suggesting we survive. Caroline's hallucinations will get worse, and she'll need us to protect her from herself. What I need from you Stefan, is your promise that you'll always be there for her, especially if something happens to me."

"I promise," Stefan said. This seemed to convince Klaus, and though he meant it, he couldn't help but think how devastated Caroline would be if something did happen to Klaus. And it wasn't just Caroline. Despite everything, Stefan couldn't deny that he and Klaus, though he still proclaimed were nothing alike, were in fact, friends and he didn't want to think about not having his friend by his side.

"Good, now I want you to gather whatever you think worthy to keep, because we won't be returning to Mystic Falls. I promised Caroline, I'd show her the world."

Stefan nodded, changing his clothes and bringing down a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt for Klaus because the smell of Klaus' victims had been suffocating him. He hoped Kol would be ok and wondered if he was classified as a coward because he hadn't offered to help save Bonnie Bennett. But then, as he dwelled on it some more, he realised he needn't be afraid for her, because as Klaus had said, Bonnie could look out for herself, because she wasn't alone. Bonnie had her ancestors to protect her and a hundred dead witches wouldn't let Sheila's grandchild die without a fight.

-:-

It still felt wrong breaking into the police station and rummaging through Connor's things but then the mayor had been murdered, Liz wasn't Sherriff and students' screams still haunted her mind. She liked Liz. She liked how she felt safe, like despite how chaotic it was, Liz wouldn't let it get to her.

"I promised you I would find out what happened to your father," Liz said, rifling through the papers on her old desk and wondering how in the hell Connor managed to keep his files organised. "There are three things that don't add up. Your father's supposed suicide. Killing the twelve Founders and signing the letter: 'see you soon'." Liz struggled with the desk drawer, pulling up the backing to reveal a hiding spot for secrets. "I knew he would find it useful."

Liz opened the square piece of paper. "Hey! That's mine!" April exclaimed. It was her letter. _Had Connor been in her house?_ "There's something written on the back." April said suddenly. Liz read it out, but it didn't answer her three questions. They were notes.

_twelve souls - to awaken Silus_

_twelve souls - Sadie (resurrection)_

_the cure - tattoo reveals quest_

"My father was in on this?" April's heart sank. For the first time since the accident, she felt like she and her father had been strangers. _Why would he do this to her?_

"It seems Connor had a lot of secrets. I think he must have been set him up. The first twelve souls were to awaken Silus, whoever he is, and those murdered tonight were to resurrect Sadie, whoever she is. Perhaps Connor promised your father's redemption and so he thought he would come back. Do any of these names mean anything to you?"

April shook her head. If Liz's theory was true, then the Twenty-four souls had been taken that night but not just by Connor. By them all. Liz pocketed the letter, intending to show Finn, if she ever located him.

"We better leave." Liz took April's hand. It seemed everyone was still at Mystic Falls High because the station was still deserted. She was glad she hadn't given in her spare key or her spare gun because they had saved her life. She wished she could call Damon and ask for his advice, but his phone just rang out these days. She knew he was only protecting Elena, but she missed him. April muttered a grateful thank you, to which she provided, "It's my duty to protect you."

Even if she didn't have her badge anymore, Liz would always protect the citizens of Mystic Falls.

-:-

"We can't just leave him like this!" Rebekah demanded. She had changed into Vicki's tank top and jeans and though she felt oddly out of place in her grungy attire, she had forgotten her worries when Elijah came to the conclusion that nothing in Matt's medicinal cabinet would help fix Finn.

"What do you suggest then, Bekah? Because he's only going to get worse and we can't step foot in our own house because Connor will be waiting for us there."

"We stick together as one. Always and forever, remember?" Elijah sighed, he had tried everything and still Finn was unconscious. They needed Esther's herbs and Bonnie's magic but Esther was dead and Bonnie was missing. Elijah felt a pang of guilt when he thought of losing Kol and Klaus, but he had some comfort. Klaus was still alive, because Katherine was. If they died suddenly, then he would know. Katherine slapped Finn's face, trying to bring him round. Elijah could tell something other than Finn was plaguing her because she kept looking up at the door. When the doorbell rang and Matt stepped over the broken beer bottle to answer it, Katherine intercepted him.

"Be careful," Katherine murmured. "It's Tyler Lockwood."

Matt willed his heart beat to stop pounding as he swung open the door to see Tyler in human form. He wasn't alone. His hybrids stood behind him, whether as an extra force, or as protection. Tyler looked concerned for his welfare. Matt thought this highly ironic considering he had tried to kill them only hours ago.

"What are you doing here? You gave us safe passage," Matt demanded.

"Connor's dead," Tyler replied, grimly. "Professor Shane threw an impressive tantrum when he realised his hunter was beheaded. Connor passed on the hunter's knowledge to you when you got shot. It's what they do. You said they're like family, well, your need to kill will be stronger than your love for them. You're going to want to tear them apart."

"What are you suggesting I do?" Matt asked, incredulously.

"Stay. We need a Sherriff," Tyler said.

"I'm not going to kill any vampires," Matt replied, angrily.

Tyler sighed. "Look, you can stay with them and suffer, or you can stay with us and learn how to control your cravings. It's your call." Tyler waited patiently on the doorstep, like the choice was so easy. The tattoo on his hand proved he was already the hunter and how long before he craved a kill? The best chance he had was to stay with someone who knew how to control it.

"Matt, you're not actually going to listen to him? He knows nothing about control. He killed Caroline's father because he lost control. He almost killed Stefan. He would kill us in a heartbeat," Rebekah said.

Tyler pointed at Finn. "Your brother is already dying. Those red vervain bullets have no cure. I said I would allow you safe passage only once but I'll let them go if you join us. Besides, it's only a matter of time before you finish Connor's legacy."

"What happens if I kill a vampire?" Matt asked.

"Your tattoo grows with each kill. You're correcting the balance." Tyler said, casually.

He fell back shouting at his hybrids not to attack. Finn had grabbed Matt's collar, leaning his deranged face close and pleading for a favour.

"Finn! He's not going to kill you!" Elijah yelled. Katherine warned the hybrids to stay their distance. Rebekah pulled Matt into her arms, protecting him. They'd fight his cravings together.

"Liz is dead. Let me help you by offering my life for the cure," Finn pleaded. It must have been the Red Vervain talking.

Matt breathed in Rebekah's perfume. He couldn't help but feel like Tyler was right. He would hate himself if he was the cause of any of their deaths, especially Rebekah's. It would destroy him. "So, the tattoo will eventually provide the cure? What's the cure?" Matt said, slowly.

Rebekah tensed up. "The cure to immortality?" She glanced at Elijah. Elijah exchanged a wondrous look and muttered one name that made everyone nervous. The name Tyler had neglected to mention. _Silus._ Was it because Tyler didn't know? Or was it because it was part of his plan to lure Matt back into his life? It was another kick in the gut to realise that Tyler wasn't his friend at all. He was just doing what he had been asked: to bring Matt to Silus. Tyler must have been lying about letting the Originals escape because why else had the hybrids decided to attack?

"OK." Matt startled everyone in the vicinity. "RUN!" He launched himself through the air and behind Tyler's pack. If the tattoo extended after one death, he hoped it would finish after four. He caught Rebekah's terrified eyes as he blocked Haley's gnashing teeth and cried when Rob took a chunk out of his leg. He knew killing the Hybrids wouldn't make him any better, but he had wanted to be the diversion. He wanted to stay so he could give Rebekah the chance she deserved.

**A/N: Another intense chapter. Due to the sheer amount of inspiration pouring out of my fingers, you'll be pleased to hear this will be longer than six chapters. Please review.**


	6. Resurrection

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, (thank goodness, because I wouldn't be able to concentrate with Joseph Morgan nearby). A/N: I adored writing this chapter, especially during a certain Kennett scene where I had to excuse myself for ten minutes because my laptop did not appreciate the tears that were dripping from my face. Happy reading!**

**Resurrection**

Elena was leaning against his doorway. His long hair stuck out beneath his headphones. The music from _My Chemical Romance_ reached her ears, as did Jeremy's singing: "I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone..." Elena smiled, letting him be. Someone touched her shoulder. She felt a sudden tug on her heart and laughed, burying herself against him. "I've missed you, Jer!"

Jeremy was older than fourteen. He reciprocated, murmuring her name. She couldn't feel his heart beating. His next words cut through her reunion: something was wrong.

"Bonnie's in trouble. They all need you." Confused, she shook her head, all of a sudden scared.

"I can't, Jer."

"Don't turn your back on your friends." Elena wiped her wet face. His lips linguered against her cold cheeks. He was standing at the window. _Why, when his dinner was getting cold?_ Something shot past her. It dug right inside his chest. There was glass and blood everywhere. His body fell backwards. She ran to the window, looking out over the edge to see his broken skeleton squashed beneath a mouldy gravestone. Elena woke, screaming. It was the middle of the night. She was in Atlanta, in a small apartment Damon had acquired.

"It was just a dream." Damon held her tight. Elena had had many dreams of Mystic Falls but none that felt as real as this. It was like Jeremy was trying to give her a message from the grave. _Was it true that Bonnie was in trouble?_ Was it possible _everyone_ was in trouble? It had been months. She knew her leaving would have made Caroline furious. She knew not allowing them to contact her had been a mistake, but she couldn't bear to hear their voices, because she knew if she had, she'd regret leaving even more. She had wanted to start a new life. One that didn't involve all the dramas of her old one.

"What did you see?" Damon pressed.

Elena shook her head, thinking through strategies. He was only trying to help, but she had to think. She threw her bed sheets off, making a decision. Damon followed, clutching her face in his hands, and trying to understand her determination. "I saw him, Damon. It felt _real_. I have to apologise," she said, frantically.

"Jeremy's dead, Elena," he caressed her chin, worried. Elena had been a mess, somehow, Damon convinced her to keep breathing.

"I know. I meant, I have to see his grave." Elena pulled her shoes on. "It's not just Jeremy. I miss them: Caroline, Bonnie, Matt. I know how much you hate Stefan, for what he did to me, but you can't stay away from him forever - he's your brother, and it's not fair of me to ask that. Besides, Mystic Falls is home, and yes, it sounds crazy, but I just feel like I need to be there."

Damon was watching her closely, weighing up his own ideas of going home. She pleaded with him to believe in her like he had done when she'd wanted to leave Mystic Falls. They'd had time to enjoy each other's company without interference, but there had always been something missing, something she always denied she needed, because she had Damon.

Damon took the duffel bag away, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Elena kissed him, catching his concerned eyes when she pulled away, convincing him best she could. "Yes."

-:-

Kol slammed open the doors to the hall, still angry that Klaus had the nerve to leave Bonnie behind. He hesitated when the putrid stench of burnt human flesh reached his nostrils. It looked like the trenches. Memories of previous wars resurfaced and he walked through the corpses like he was in a trance. He imagined their cries before their blood spattered across his clothes. He watched them die beneath his feet, while he survived, controlling his own bloodlust and keeping his identity secret. He stopped at the place where his mother, Esther, was murdered and bent down after something glinted at him. It was her wedding ring, with the Mikaelson crest, her bones had disintegrated. There was nothing to bury. His hatred magnified when he heard footsteps. The man responsible for kidnapping Bonnie had the nerve to mutter his sympathies. "I apologise for your loss, Mr Mikaelson."

Kol put on the ring for safe keeping. "I know who you are," he said, gravely.

"Who am I, but a deprived History teacher?" Silus replied. Kol wasn't fooled. He knew Silus' secret, even if Klaus wasn't going to act on it. Silus continued, "I suppose it's thanks to you that Connor is dead? How did you manage to escape him? He was, I thought, the best of his kind.

Eventually, Kol decided to play along. "He underestimated us, like Alexander and the others did."

"Ah, Klaus. Yes, I remember, it's thanks to him I was buried alive in the 12th Century." Silus nudged a pile of ash with his foot, deep in thought. It clung to his shoe.

"I came for Bonnie," Kol interrupted.

Silus waved his hand and Bonnie came running out. Kol opened his arms wide, but Bonnie didn't run to him, she ignored him completely, kissing Silus full on the mouth. "I don't understand."

"It seems Bonnie hasn't been truthful with you, and I apologise. because she has been keeping my secret. You never loved Kol, did you, darling? You were just my little spy." To Kol's horror, Bonnie nodded. His heart was breaking. _Bonnie Bennett loved him. Everything they had been through, everything had not been a lie._ She was stronger than ever. She was vindictive. Flames erupted around them, keeping Kol at a distance. "I daresay you should run, darling. I will have fun killing you."

Kol staggered to his feet. "What's happened to you?"

"I've embraced my dark side!" The floorboards launched an attack on him. He ducked, having seconds to decide how to respond. He sank his fangs into Silus's neck. _She wouldn't do this. It wasn't Bonnie. Bonnie was trapped elsewhere. _Furious, Bonnie blasted him off his feet. Silus wiped away the blood, it healed instantly. "Isn't she just lovely, my wife, Sadie."

_Sadie._ Bonnie was trapped inside an immortal. _It was too late._ Sadie had control, which meant that Bonnie might still love him, and he was proved right when Sadie split one floorboard into slithers and sent them hurtling toward him. Bonnie regained control launching herself in front. "NO!" Silus cried. Surprised, Kol caught her, bringing her down to the ground softly. She touched his cheek. Globules of blood cascaded down her chin, yet she still managed to smile. He kissed her, pulling out the shards quickly and biting away his flesh, shoving his wrist against her mouth, desperately. _There wasn't time._

When Bonnie had fed, he murmured 'sorry' over and over. Somehow, he thought, she knew what was coming. He tightened his grip on her head, tangling his hands in her hair, focussed on the dwindling heart beat. Even as she lay dying, Bonnie Bennett was not afraid of death. She squeezed his arms, "Do it." Kol snapped her neck, and Silus' murderous cry followed him as he fled with her, praying her ancestors would understand, it was the only way.

Silus' knees crumbled beneath him. _Bonnie was dead._ Kol would actually free her with death, than to have her imprisoned by Sadie. Although distraught with rage, he could understand it was love that had driven Kol to do it. With Bonnie's death, there was nothing for Sadie to hold onto. His happy ending had been stolen and he vowed, he would not give up. He knew there would be another hunter, and it wouldn't be long before he could train him to be even more formidable than Connor.

-:-

Elijah entered the Salvatore Boarding House, bringing the rest of his family inside. Rebekah's words had resonated with him, "we stick together as one, always and forever." He had been cautious upon entry, just in case it were a trap. Rebekah and Katherine helped Finn to the couch, but it was already occupied by Caroline Forbes. It became obvious to him, that it hadn't been Klaus who had killed Connor, but she.

"I'm glad you made it." Klaus arrived, squeezing Elijah's shoulder. Elijah eyed the duffel bags and he heard Stefan rummaging around up in his room. He deduced Niklaus was going to leave them to find their own way out of his mess. It was what he always did, despite how loyal he and Rebekah had always been.

"You were going to run weren't you? You were going to leave us behind again. Have we not shown you that we are loyal? Have we not, over the years, Niklaus, given you our all? And now, when one of us lies dying, you would actually leave him be?" Elijah was tired, he was angry. Finn's condition had worried him, now that their only way to cure him had died along with their mother, he was desperate for Niklaus' help, even if he would regret it. Rebekah forced Klaus into the wall and blamed him for ruining her life. According to her, his choice to murder Carol Lockwood had led Matt to become the Vampire Hunter, and he needed to fix it.

"Leave me be, sister! If I hadn't, we would all be dead," Klaus said, throwing her hand away.

Elijah regretted what had happened to Carol Lockwood, he would have gone about it, differently but Niklaus was never one to think rationally. He acted on impulse and revenge. Elijah still didn't understand after everything they had been through, how reverting back to the sociopath he had grown to be, would allow them to live amongst humans now. He had seen a change in Niklaus. He had seen him love more deeply than ever before, and he'd witnessed his humanity (which he thought Niklaus may never regain). Underneath all the hurt, whenever people betrayed him, his dark side would always rise within him, and it would take him time to repress it again. Matt would be a hunter, and even if he didn't want to kill vampires, his instincts would prevail.

Rebekah picked up the glass resting on the coffee table and threw it against the wall. "This is all your fault, Nik!" Matt had sacrificed himself to the hybrids. He was probably dead now and she had loved him, but she hadn't had the nerve to tell him yet..

Finn leaned on Katherine's shoulder, seeing the ghosts of his past victims - they would be his demise. Rebekah's words only frustrated Klaus. There was another way to heal Finn. "My blood-" Klaus pulled Finn to him by the scruff of his shirt. He fed, and his strength returned. It reminded Elijah of how special Klaus really was and his anger dispersed. Pushing Finn away, Klaus told them (as he listened to Caroline's irregular breaths), that Liz was still alive. She had survived the gunshot, and she was with April Young. Finn left to find her. Klaus explained Caroline's sickness to those still present, reminding them all of how he had dealt with it. Elijah could see how it was already bring out Klaus' fears and insecurities. Losing Caroline would destroy him.

Elijah's silence unnerved Klaus, "What do you know?"

It was Katherine, who pushed Elijah out of the way and stood up to Klaus. "Tyler Lockwood tried to kill us. It seems Matt Donovan _is_ the new hunter and this Silus guy, is using him to kill us. Matt chose to free us by attacking Tyler's hybrids." Annoyance flickered in Klaus' eyes, and Elijah could tell the term 'Tyler's hybrid's' had irritated him, particularly when he knew how protective Klaus was over his own kind. "You know, running isn't the right answer. Caroline's sick and it will be too much for her," Katherine murmured.

Stefan came into the room with bags containing Elena's old clothes. He thought Caroline might appreciate them since they looked the same size. The tension in the room was almost unbearable. Klaus gritted his teeth because Katherine was right. It would be too much for her, he had known it when he'd suggested it to Stefan, but he didn't know how else to do it. Elijah put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We'll find a way, Niklaus. She's family, afterall."

-:-

Caroline gasped. Beneath her squinting eyelids she saw her father and mother discussing her future. She was a disappointment. The only thing that would please them would be if she chose to stop being a vampire. If only she would kill herself then they could finally be together. _They'd be happy. _Elena and Damon were discussing the gold handles on her coffin. Matt told Rebekah she was the first girl he'd ever loved. Esther hugged Klaus. He wore an orchid attached to his lapel. Her heart fluttered when she heard his tender words, "I love her. I will always love her."

"And so will she, but it was what she wanted. Besides, she wasn't good enough for you."

Confused and haunted by their words, she realised they must be untrue when she saw Connor's smirking face in the crowd. He wanted to alienate her. He wanted to make it feel like nobody cared so she would take her own life. It was these fears that Connor had rifled through in her head and used against her.

April stood by her mother, holding her hand and smiling at the altar. She kissed Bill Forbes on the cheek. Tears fell from her eyes and Caroline repeated the words, aghast. _You are the daughter I've always wanted. _She watched, like a stranger in the crowd, as everyone cheered and Klaus swept April up in his grasp, laughing.

Connor bullied her into accepting this would be reality. Klaus would never be happy married to her.

"No, I don't believe it! No. He wouldn't-" Caroline said, punching his chest and clawing his face. "HE LOVES ME, YOU LIAR!"

-:-

Klaus struggled to hold Caroline, who flung herself off the couch. She hadn't had an episode this serious before. He remembered how powerful the Five's visions could be, but it scared him that he wouldn't be enough to break through. "YOU LIAR!"

"It's me sweetheart. I won't let him hurt you," Klaus said, holding onto her flailing arms.

"GET OFF ME! KLAUS WOULD NEVER HURT ME." He ignored the gashes to his face, they would heal. He yelled for Stefan to help restrain her. "I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MYSELF. I'M GOING TO MARRY KLAUS AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" It pained him to see her like this. He had promised her everything, and to see Connor take it all away, just made him hate himself even more. It was his fault Caroline was hallucinating. It was his fault Connor was there at all.

"Caroline, love, it's me. We're going to get married. We're going to have a stunning wedding with family and friends, and someday we might even adopt some kids, because I know how much you've always wanted to be a mum-"

"GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Caroline bit down against Klaus' shoulder, tearing out his flesh, thinking he was Connor. Klaus let her go, eyeing the chunk missing from his shoulder. Slipping out of his grip, she shoved Elijah and Stefan off her and disappeared out the door. "I'm sorry, I-." Klaus couldn't blame Stefan. Nobody really knew the power of the hallucinations except him. He rushed past. "I promised her I'd be with her through the best and the worst." Stefan ran after him, pulling him back.

"And I promised you once, we'd be in this together," Stefan said.

"You know you don't have to try so hard to be his best man! He's had you on that list forever!" Rebekah yelled, jealously. A small smile, escaped Stefan's lips when Klaus, grabbed him by the arm and they sped through the forest, tracking Caroline's scent.

-:-

Caroline sat on her hindquarters in front of Jeremy Gilbert's tombstone. She sniffed back tears. It wasn't just about not having Elena in her life anymore. It was about not having things as they used to be. She pressed her hand against the damp rock and wished Jeremy could hear her words._ If Elena could be here, she would. But it was hard for her to move on. It was hard for them all._ Caroline had thrown herself into her wedding plans to try and forget what Alaric had done. She had hated Elena for leaving her; for living a life she was not part of. And Bonnie; Klaus had left her behind because he was worried about _her_. Even with Bonnie's magic, Caroline wondered if she had survived. How was it that a year ago, they were having sleepovers and the least of their worries were which Mystic Falls boy liked them the most.

Caroline's wedding had been put on hold. She didn't even know if she deserved a wedding because the more she thought about it, the more it felt selfish. How could she hope for happiness when so many of her friends were hurting? How could she celebrate when they should be mourning Esther and her mother's deaths. Who was she, to ask for more, when Klaus had already given her so much? "We miss you, Jeremy," she murmured.

"Caroline?"

Elena was standing in the middle of the graveyard. She looked like a ghost. A weird mist billowed around her. Caroline thought she was imagining things. Behind her, stood a tall figure. Thinking he was Jeremy, Caroline stood, hardly daring to think it were too strange to be true. Caroline gripped a stick, just in case.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

_What was she doing there? _Was she saying goodbye? Was Connor right? Was the only way to make things right by accepting it was her time to die? Elena pulled Caroline to her. _She felt real. _"I'm sorry for _everything_. I hope we can still be friends," she whispered.

_Friends._ Caroline's eyes widened and she saw Elena in her Mystic Falls cheerleading outfit. Her pompoms were at her feet. She giggled, facing Klaus and leaning back to enjoy his company. "I love you, sweetheart. I told Caroline, it's over. I only want you." Caroline believed the false images fed to her by Connor and she drove the stick violently into Elena's body. Caroline's hallucination broke. Betrayed, Elena's mouth widened in surprise.

"What did you do?!" Damon yelled.

"I-I'm so sorry! Elena, no!" Caroline held onto Elena's bloody hands until she staggered sideways and Damon caught her. "Get away from her!" He lowered her to the ground. Caroline brought her hands to her mouth, shocked by her own terrible actions. Refusing his wrist, Elena brought her shaking hands to his cheek. "I love you." Damon's arms tighten around her. "NO! TAKE IT!" Damon pleaded for her to taste the blood. He'd turn her. She could survive this.

Elena only smiled, and as her breaths grew shorter, she tucked her head against his face and listened to his anguished cries. It would be all over soon. Jeremy was waiting for her. He offered her his hand, and she reached out to take it.

Destroyed by her actions, Caroline fled, into Klaus' waiting arms. "What's wrong with me?" She cried, "I killed my best friend." Klaus kissed her forehead, he was never going letting go. When Elena's heart beat faded from their ears, Stefan attempted to pry Damon's fingers from her. Damon responded with violence, but Stefan persisted. "I can't. I can't leave her! She wouldn't take my blood. It's my f-" Stefan lifted Elena from his brother's arms and lay her gently beside Jeremy's grave. Damon's head fell into his hands in defeat, refusing to leave, but Stefan kept persisting. They couldn't stay there. It was time to leave. Damon lashed out. Stefan spat blood from his mouth, and he took the second blow,like it was easier that way. "I'll let you punch me all night if I thought it would bring her back, but you know, it won't." Damon steadied himself against Jeremy's headstone.

"Elena wanted to come home-" Damon started digging at the earth with his bare hands. "She needs a grave, right here beside little Gilbert." Damon's legs were covered in dirt. It was covering Elena's body.

"Damon! Damon! Stop it!" Stefan, pulled him up, holding his shoulders and forcing him to listen. "Not like this, not like this-" Stefan held his gaze.

It was their strength and undeniable love for each other as brothers; as family, that made Klaus jealous of the Salvatore bond. He watched, curiously.

"She's dead, Elena's de-" Damon's voice broke.

Caroline let out a strangled cry. Kol and Bonnie hit the dirt in front of them. Bonnie's head lolled in his arms and they all smelt the blood, reminding them, they hadn't fed properly in days. Kol met Caroline's terrified eyes, looking down at Bonnie's blank stare. "She's not dead. She's transitioning."

**A/N: Are you still breathing? How will Elena's death effect Caroline? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review.**


	7. A Hundred Dead Witches

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: I know the dead witches usually reside in the old house on the hill, but for the sake of this story I'm changing it. Enjoy x**

**A Hundred Dead Witches**

Knowing Caroline's latest hallucination would torture her for years to come, Klaus realised, if the myth was correct, the cure, could be the answer. Unfortunately, to get the cure, he would need Matt and perhaps now he was one of the Five, he wouldn't be as useless to him. Bonnie was transitioning, and if she became a vampire, she would no longer be a witch. There were other witches abroad, but Bonnie was a Bennett, and there weren't many of those left. Kol had explained the rotting bodies left on the floors; how Sadie was no longer a threat; and how he had managed to escape Silus, but the war wasn't over yet. Administrating the cure did not solely fall on Caroline's recovery, it could help Bonnie too.

"Matt Donovan," Stefan muttered. "He'll benefit the most." Incredulously, Klaus shoved him into a grave with wire fencing. Stefan stumbled and caught himself. Klaus was inches from his throat. Stefan pursed his lips. "I'm just trying to find a solution, Klaus. I'm sorry if you disagree."

"Well, you can't always _fix_ everything, Stefan!" Damon still held Elena's hand.

"If I find the cure first, Caroline will have it because it will stop her hallucinations. Did you not promise me you would do everything in your power to help her?"

"Yes, I did. But this isn't just about Caroline. This is about helping us all." Stefan added. He felt like the right thing to do.

Caroline watched, nervously. She watched Klaus pace back and forth between the gravestones. She knew he would be overanalysing everything. He was stubborn. He hated being wrong. It was not often that someone challenged him. She wondered what he was thinking. Her gaze settled on the row of gravestones behind him.

_Why was she surprised? Seriously. It was Mystic Falls! There was nothing normal about it anymore._

The strange symbol, she had seen before. It took her a moment before she could recall where from - it had been one of Connor's tattoos. A sort of circle with a squiggle cutting through it. Klaus acknowledged Caroline's worried stare. She pointed at the smallest gravestone and the oldest, covered in lantana with purple and yellow flowers. Caroline brushed it away to read the description. Drowning out Kol's protests of how Bonnie deserved the cure because she had been through hell and back, Klaus felt a warm breeze tear through the leaves beneath their feet and watched them swirl in front of the grave.

The spirits were about.

Stefan glanced at Caroline. "I promise you, she's strong enough to defeat the hallucinations herself. I've seen what she's capable of, and Bonnie chose to put her faith in you, Kol. So I believe she was willing to risk her magic. In giving Matt the cure, it means we destroy the Five's legacy. Isn't that want we want?"

"He's right," Caroline admitted. She had replayed Elena's death in her head a thousand times. It was Connor's fault, he had played on her insecurities_._ Determined not to hurt anyone else, she said, "It's my fault Elena's dead. _I can do this._ I just need to lock myself up and once Matt discovers the cure, the hallucinations will break." Caroline lost herself, staring, guiltily at her body. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _Howls echoed in the light breeze.

"If you take the cure, love, you will be human again. _No more hallucinations."_ He was only being protective, she supposed, but she didn't want to be human. "I'll marry you whether you are human or vampire, and I will always put your needs first." She smiled at his romantic words and took his hands in hers. "I love you too, but let's get back to the house. We'll discuss it there." To ensure Stefan found the cure first, she would lock herself up inside the Salvatore's basement with Klaus, even if she had to tell a little white lie.

-:-

Matt tripped over Haley's dead body, his tattoo had extended from his wrist to his shoulder when his last victim died. He did what he needed to spare Rebekah and her brothers, but it didn't make him the hero. He was a killing machine like he was designed to be. The bloodied grass and the four hybrids were evidence of that. "You murdered my friends!" Tyler raged. His gold eyes, glinting beneath the moonlight.

"They weren't your friends. Not your _real_ friends!" Matt doubled over, clutching his burning nose. Tyler reached him.

"They understood me. They knew what it was like to lose control. And yeah, I know Caroline will never forgive me for killing her father, but it was self-defence. Ironic that you always wanted to stay out of it, and now you're a supernatural being like the rest of us." Tyler rolled his boot over Matt's hand, curious to see how long before he cried mercy. His revenge at Klaus killing his mother had fueled his decisions. This hunter, this boy, with the tattoos was not his friend. Too much had happened. Too much time had passed. He had killed his pack. His family. There was nobody left.

"If we're not friends like you claim, why is it taking this long to kill me?" Matt gritted his teeth, bluffing somewhat.

Tyler sneered. "You just proved you are just as blood-thirsty as the rest of us. After I kill you, I'll hunt down your lover and eat her heart." Tyler removed the pressure from Matt's hand. Matt offered the only thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry, you've lost your way."

"You don't get to tell me ANYTHING!" Tyler's furious right hook caused warm, sticky, blood, to pool down the back of Matt's throat. Swallowing globules of it and failing to keep down the vomit, Matt wiped his mouth.

"You're wrong. No matter how much you hate me, I'm not going anywhere. Those people weren't your friends, merely acquaintances." Each blow was more powerful than the last. "I bet they didn't know you hate yellow curry, or that you almost died of tuberculosis when you were seven. I bet it never came up that your father beat the hell out of you, because when you were twelve, you finally had enough guts to tell him how lousy he was." Tyler's hesitated. "I bet even when they were your pack, they never treated you as their leader because they all wanted the title themselves." Tyler looked down at the crumpled heap, wheezing below him.

"Why are you doing this? I felt how strong you were. You can take me. You could kill me if you wanted?" Tyler asked.

"I don't want to kill you. You're my friend" Matt admitted.

"No you're not. They're my friends and now they're dead because of you." He and Haley had at one point shared a kiss after a long day un-siring other hybrids. There had been something reckless and exciting in her that reminded him of Caroline, and then, he had pulled away, feigning that he was tired, when in fact, he didn't want to start anything because he'd wanted to get Caroline back. Jake had taught him how best to cook salmon. They had all felt like outcasts, like they never belonged anywhere except in their pack.

"I'm sorry." Matt had taken their lives. He wasn't proud of it. He had become THE hunter when his survival instincts kicked in. As he dwelled on the past, the more he found it difficult to remember exactly what happened. "I'm sorry about them, and I'm sorry about your mother. What Klaus did to her was wrong."

Tyler picked at the grass, ignoring Matt's apology. Anger and hate for the Originals resurfaced, especially for Klaus. This guy had taken everything from him. His life, his girlfriend, and now his mother. He wanted to be the one to kill Klaus. He wanted to put a stop to this madness. The world was different. _They were different_. The moment to tear out Matt's heart had gone.

"If you are to escape Silus, you should head west."

Matt called out to him, relieved to not be dead, but saddened by Tyler's second departure. "Why stay? It's not like Mystic Falls ever felt like home."

Matt felt a hand on his shoulder. _Too late._

"Why don't you come with me, Mr Donovan, you'll feel better." Silus surveyed the dead wolf pack, curiously. "Don't run. I do not want to have to kill you."

"You won't kill me. I hold the key to the cure." Matt said, loudly. He was afraid by the sinister look in Silus' eyes and realised, even with his new abilities, he wasn't strong enough to overthrow an immortal. Already, he hated, being like the rest of them. He just wanted to be himself.

-:-

"It wasn't my idea, Klaus. It was your fiancé's," Stefan smirked as Damon threw them blood-bags. Caroline squeezed the hospital blood through the straw and devoured its rich smell. The important thing to do was to keep up her strength. She felt better already.

"I'm going to kill him," Klaus fumed from the corner.

Caroline sighed. He hadn't stopped threatening Stefan since he had locked them in, on her request. "No, you won't. Besides, I wanted to lock myself up. _I'm dangerous. And anyway, what if I attacked somebody else?_ Isn't this how _you_ dealt with it?" He was reasonably quiet. She hadn't seen Connor at all since he'd tricked her into killing Elena. Her lip trembled. Klaus sat down. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. She knew you weren't yourself."

_It wasn't true._ She knew for a fact, Elena, would haunt her for the rest of her vampire life. She dropped her head against his shoulder. "She's dead because I didn't fight the visions. I just let them control me. I can't bear it."

Klaus took her head in his calloused hands."I'm not going anywhere, you've made sure of that." Klaus touched her nose, tenderly. Caroline appreciated the gesture. She wiped her eyes and after a minute added.

"I know you think the cure is the best thing for me, but I don't want to be human. I like who I am. Besides, sex is a thousand times better as a vampire."

"Oh really, love? We'll just have to test out that theory of yours."

His fingers tangled in her wavy hair. He chuckled against her eager lips. She undid his pants, nibbling on his ear. Klaus stripped off her clothes and glided his tongue across her heaving chest. "Sweetheart," he murmured when his thighs fell either side of her pert bottom and her arousal begged him to rub her sensitive areas. "I'm going to appreciate every part of your anatomy." _He was so old-fashioned!_

"Just kiss me!" She demanded.

"Bossy!" He teased. Hungrily, he sucked on each breast, swirling his tongue around each bud. His fangs pierced her skin, and she elicited noises that encouraged Klaus to work his way further down her body. She squealed in anticipation. His tongue attacked her folds, lapping and flicking inside her. She tried to control herself, but he had already proven how easy it was to unravel her. He was proud by his work, and she narrowed her eyes, asking him to just fuck her already. "Patience, love. Love-making is an art form."

-:-

"We need to find the cure," Stefan said, keeping himself busy by pulling out books at random to drown out Caroline's coitus with a certain Original. Damon was lost in a never-ending bottle of bourbon. Kol stood by the window, staring into the night. He had already told them, the cure wasn't recorded in history books.

"Why? It's not going to bring back Elena, so what's the point!"

"I'm sorry for your loss Damon. Elena was an understanding, strong-willed and beautiful woman, and I know how much you cared for her. If we weren't about to be killed, I would say, the best cure for you, would be to allow yourself to grieve. But, as Silus is coming for us, what you need to do is help Stefan locate the cure to give to Matt, because he's right, it's the only way." Elijah said, abandoning his pile of books.

Damon snorted. "Not the only way. We could kill Matt. Problem fixed."

Stefan dropped the unhelpful _Mystic Falls: a History_. "Elena will hate you from her grave. I get that she was your soul mate, and I know how it felt to love her but she would want you to protect those of us who are still alive, now."

Damon smirked. "She doesn't want me to do anything, brother. Because thanks to Caroline, she's dead and she's never coming back. Don't you get that?" Damon poured another drink and sculled it. Katherine flicked through her pile of books, without offering any help. Rebekah carried another pile to the shelves, trying to take her mind off what had happened to Matt.

Stefan was getting impatient. Silus was coming for them. "Look, do you remember anything about the cure, anything you might have seen in the past? I know you've read every book in this library." Kol left to monitor Bonnie's progress. Meanwhile, Elijah carefully, offered his two-cents on the matter. Stefan waited for Damon's snarky remark. He always had one.

"No-one forgets their one true love, Damon. Take my advice, you will never forget, even after centuries pass." Elijah glanced at Katherine.

She smiled in reply, then she rounded on Damon. "Do this for Elena. Somehow she always saw the best in you. So, just help the boy."

Damon drank the last of the bourbon and opened he bottle of scotch."Katherine, stop lying, It makes your face turn ugly." Damon pointed at her chin and she swatted his hand away, suddenly furious.

"Fine!" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Stay here with Elena's body and watch the maggots eat it."

"Katerina!" Elijah warned, disapprovingly. Katherine huffed into the bathroom, (probably to examine her face). Stefan returned the history books. There was nothing about the cure in any of them and the longer they tried to find the information the more it allowed Silus to get the advantage.

Elijah studied the book in front of him. "I understand Silus needs Matt to take twelve souls to unleash the cure, by his hand, or the tattoo will not spread. However, Mystic Falls has already had many casualties. I do not suggest he murders more people. We have enough with explaining those who died in the school."

"They said it was a gas explosion," Rebekah said. "I heard it on the radio. Nobody's allowed inside."

"That's convenient," Elijah mused.

"Isn't it, brother? That's what I thought. The Founding families aren't going to go up against Silus. Look what happened to the last twelve." Kol said, walking into the conversation. "Bonnie's still the same and Klaus and Caroline are canoodling on the bench. Naked." Kol smirked.

"Eurgh!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Stefan closed the book. The image of Klaus and Caroline naked in the cellar was not helping. He couldn't sit around any longer. "I'm going to find Matt."

"I'll come with you. He trusts me," Rebekah said.

"-Rebekah!" Elijah and Kol interrupted, as though it was too dangerous to consider. Her single glare and threat of a tantrum seemed to change their minds. Stefan remembered how famous they made her in the twenties. "Alright, but be careful. Tyler might have done something to him. I'll call you if I find out anything from the witches. Katerina?"

Katherine smiled, following Elijah back towards the graveyards, leaving Damon and Kol alone. They admired the bottle of scotch on the table. Damon poured Kol a drink. They said, cheers and downed it in one gulp. It occurred to him the dead witches could grant him a favour. Maybe he could offer his life for Elena's? He was the one who should have died, not her. _She deserved better._

Kol smirked. "Elijah thinks Bonnie's ancestors will know how to kill Silus."

Damon raised his eyebrows, then added. "It's probably Emily Bennett. She was a real know-it-all."

"He's hoping Qetsiyah might interfere."

"Bless you," Damon murmured.

"She was a witch. The one who killed Silus the first time." Kol told him.

Damon raised his glass. "Didn't do a very good job of it. To Sirius' demise." Kol corrected him. "Whatever. My girlfriend's dead." Damon slammed his glass down to refill it. Kol thought it important to keep an eye on this supposed bad boy that put his name to shame. "I liked Elena, she was feisty. Tell me more about her." Damon leaned back into his leather chair, and smiled. All the memories he had shared with her came floating back and even though it was hard to talk about her initially, the alcohol had steadied his nerves and he remembered how it had felt holding her, making love to her and genuinely being around her. He told Kol, their story and then somewhere between explaining her lack of cooking skills and her love for pleasing absolutely everyone, his scotch glass fell and light snores followed.

"To Elena." Kol raised his glass to her memory.

-:-

Caroline's eyelids fluttered when Klaus dipped his cock against her soaking folds. She hit him, frustrated, she was so wet. "Please Klaus?" She needed to take her mind off everything. "Ok, love." He kissed her. She winced, adjusting herself. Klaus caressed her chin, kissing first her cheek, then her temple, then her lips. "If Connor shows, just focus on me, and how you feel when we're together." She nodded, distractedly. Klaus started bucking against her. She closed her eyes, enjoying every thrust.

She opened her eyes. Connor grunted above her. **Uhhhh**,** f-fuckkk, you're tight, Car-.** Connor's fist tore her hair from her scalp. "You're not real. You're in my head." **You were always the greatest friend to Elena, fucking your fiancé in her memory. **"Stop it!" **I'm your conscious, Caroline. You'll never escape me. **Caroline closed her eyes tight. "It's electric." She willed herself to see the truth. To see Klaus, who loved her so much, who was showing just how much. She dug her nails into his hips, she knew exactly how to pull herself back to the present. Ignoring Connor's taunts, she bit his neck and drank his intoxicating blood. _She felt safe. She felt alive._ "I love Klaus," she admitted, opening her eyes to see Klaus admiring her. "Is it over?" He nodded, wiping his blood from her chin. Connor was gone. She'd defeated him. Klaus tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's electric, our relationship. Nobody can interfere with that."

"Nobody, not even a dead hunter's ghost," Caroline murmured. She felt Klaus regain his rhythm and she appreciated the care he put into making sure every part of her tingled. She enjoyed the feel of his stubble against her cheek. She embraced the friction between their active bodies and the words he uttered as he grew hard. She remembered clearly their first time in the back of Rebekah's car and the other times that followed. She rocked against his cock and met his urgent lips, smiling.

Sweat rolled off Klaus' determined face with his last thrust. She kissed him, taking her time. "Let's elope. I don't want an extravagant wedding. I just want you."

Her orgasm touched every part of her and she clutched onto his upper body, enjoying the sensation. She beamed, excitedly.

"If that's what you desire, sweetheart." He pulled on his pants. "I can have us in Paris, Tokyo or Rome, by morning." She touched his arm. He knew that look.

"I do, but I can't-" Caroline pulled on her clothes. Klaus understood. She was loyal to her friends. More loyal than he ever was. He kissed her forehead, tenderly.

There was a scuffle outside the door and Klaus threw himself in front of Caroline. The door opened. The sight of Bonnie Bennett as a vampire was the still strange, but nothing they wouldn't get used to. "KOL!" Klaus shouted, forcing the blood bags between her teeth. "YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S AWAKE!"

**A.N: Yay or Nay? Please review.**


	8. All Is Not Lost

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: Can't wait for the Originals' Spin-off! Who's your favourite Original? **

All is Not lost

Silus kept a repetitive dialogue up about his plans to cure immortality. From what Matt gathered, the cure was something he received only _after_ he killed more supernatural creatures. He had been silent this whole time, but he needed to get one thing clear.

"I'm not killing anyone!"

"You can't change who you are, Mr Donovan." Matt struggled to free himself. "I told Mr Lockwood to offer you the position of sheriff. If you accepted, I would have granted you a favour in return of my getting the cure. However, since you refused, then you are only making this harder on yourself."

Surprisingly, the warlock, let go of Matt and beckoned a stranger to come closer. _Was he meant to run? Could he run?_ There was no warning, no hello. There was only the command 'kill him'. Matt was not ready. He had been lucky when he'd fought the Hybrids, but a vampire was faster, swifter and more agile than the wolf.

"Henderson, meet Matt. May the best creature win."

"I intend to." Henderson sneered.

The hunter's instincts flared. Despite his physical appearance, the stranger had to have a weakness. Matt blocked the stake with his bony forearm, and it throbbed like hell. Ignoring it, he jumped aside when Henderson lunged again. He caught Henderson's fist, pushing the stake further from his body. With a growl, his defaced knuckles moved to protect his face. They were a symbol of the person he used to be. But now, there was no humanity there, only hunger and greed. Henderson punched Matt. His nose was burning. His vision poor.

He staggered backwards, dropping the stake and getting no help from Silus. Matt defended himself. He didn't want to kill. He didn't want to be the hunter. Henderson bit a chunk from Matt's defending arm and slurped on his muscle like it was spaghetti and meatballs. Somebody jumped on him from behind. Clutching his damaged arm to his chest, his fingers tightened around the stake, then, without hesitation, he forced it inside her. There was no apology. There was no remorse. The hunter was back and his victim was dead. Henderson sparred. Matt needed to get close. He plunged his hand into Henderson's chest, and took what Silus said was his: the vampire's heart.

Seeing the look of surprise on the vampire's face was enough. The hunter smirked, kicking the beast away and dropping the heart, carelessly. He turned to face the third vampire. He was younger than Henderson had been. Matt pushed the boy into the mud. He only looked seventeen, like the girl. He broke the boy's arm, ignoring his cries. Silus seemed pleased. Matt barely heard his suggestions. Before too long, he held the cold heart in his palm. He admired the look of horror, and counted the globules of blood escaping from the boy's pleading mouth. He had won. Relief swept through him, and it was only when he glanced down at his football jersey, that his humanity seeped back. The boy was familiar. He groaned, falling to his knees, and realising what he had done.

_The Johnson twins._ Hannah was in his Geometry class. He had last seen them escaping from the school, they had been human then. He squeezed Kyle's hand, apologising over and over. _He didn't know._

"She's dead, isn't she?" _What had he done? _"That man forced us to f-feed. He made us like t-this."

"You're going to be ok." Matt begged for Silus' help.

"That's a promise you can't keep, Mr Donovan." It only took one hand movement. Kyle had launched himself at Silus, intending to stake him with his dwindling strength. He seized up, choking on his own blood, and then, when Silus saw fit, he ended his life. "Let's make this easier on ourselves. When I tell you to kill, you kill." Silus pinned the sheriff's star to his shirt, holding him long enough to look deep into his soul. "Do you understand me?"

"When you tell me to kill, I will." Matt repeated, grimly. He felt different. Like he had a purpose.

-:-

Elena's blood was still fresh. Damon wasn't the only one hurting. Elena had been strong, and selfless, and she hadn't deserved to die. Elijah dug her grave, lay her body inside, and paid his respects. Katherine touched Jeremy's headstone, taking care to place a rose on his grave. She missed her friend, and she still felt guilty for not preventing his death. Nobody had expected Alaric of a dangerous agenda until Jeremy paid the price. Elena's death had been a result of Caroline's hallucinations.

"Do you really think the witches can help?"

"It's worth a try." He touched her cheek, comfortingly.

Elijah left a second rose on the mound, murmuring a verse from the Bible. It was the same verse that had survived with him during the Civil War, the Second World War and the Vietnam War. Each day, he had shared it with fallen soldiers, to let their spirits soar.

"_H__e will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away." (__Revelation 21:4). _

Katherine shifted her gaze from Elena, to the cracked headstone in the middle of the graveyard. It gave her the creeps. Elijah lay the last rose on Qetsiyah_'s _grave and murmured the same verse. Forgotten candles, flickered. A mist emerged, and the voices of the dead, awakened. The ground beneath them grumbled and cracked. Two wrinkly arms escaped. Her knotty hair was caked in mud and she heaved herself from the earth like she was young again. She walked with a limp and a wheeze. Her face was hidden beneath a maggoty shawl. It was her blank, glass-like eyeballs that convinced Katherine, she was blind.

"Katerina, would you mind loosening your grip? I can't feel my arm." Elijah muttered.

"Sorry, you know I hate this witchy-voodoo! How do we know she'll cooperate?"

"We don't." Elijah tucked Katherine behind him.

"Who dares awaken the magnificent Qetsiyah!" The woman raised her arms in the sky, dramatically. Katherine shot Elijah a not-very-impressed-look. He introduced himself and explained their situation. It seemed she already knew, and so did the other witches: Silus was using dark magic, and it was affecting the balance. Qetsiyah was mildly interested when Elijah told her there was a new hunter involved.

"The cure is not only someone's saviour, it is their destruction." She pulled out a small bag. Katherine thought whatever lived inside had probably died centuries ago judging by its awful smell. "Your hand?" Katherine would rather spend the day with Damon than give the crone her hand. "These hairs belong to my five sons." _Her five dead sons. _Elijah gave Katherine irritable looks, like she was being disrespectful, because she kept avoiding the crone's reach. "They must be swallowed by the hunter, to match Silus' strength." For a blind woman, she had awfully fast reflexes. Elijah carried on with his questions.

"How many souls must the hunter take before he can discover the cure?" Elijah asked.

The woman smiled. "There are twelve Bennett ancestors buried in this graveyard, among other witches. The cure was created in the Twelfth century. I have twelve teeth." The sorceress pointed to her gummy mouth. "This number symbolises completion." Elijah thought over the information he'd received. He thought over the information Klaus had told me, and he came to the conclusion that she waited for.

"To unlock the cure, Matt must kill Silus because, he alone, is worth twelve souls." Elijah mused. Katherine gave him a sharp look, hoping the hairs did not have lice.

"What a clever boy. You remind me of my son, Alexander. He was tall, like you. Please ignore a silly woman's tears. It's been centuries since I buried my sons." Katherine was not as sympathetic as Elijah. To her, the old woman was trouble. Katherine was tempted to let the hairs travel on the wind, but she didn't think Elijah would be pleased. He helped Qetsiyah back to her grave. She was still instructing him with orders.

When the sorceress had gone. He explained that the witches were patrolling the graveyard. Qetsiyah needed them to lure Matt to its center, where they must force him to drink the hairs of his ancestors. The only way to kill the warlock is to sever his head from his body, with the hunter's sword.

"Elijah, we don't have the hunter's sword?" She said, slowly.

"No, but if anyone knew where it was, it would be Klaus. He killed Alexander in the Twelfth century. I'm calling him now." There was an immediate answer, and Elijah filled him in on the plan. Elijah listened to Klaus' advice, whilst Katherine touched his arm in warning.

She smelt blood on the wind.

"Something's wrong." She walked past Elena's grave, through the trees and onto the road. Three dead vampires lay in the grass beside the road. Two, were just kids. Elijah had protected them in the school. She looked up at Elijah, grimly. "Matt wouldn't kill them, not unless, Silus forced him to. I don't think he's going to come easily." Elijah beckoned her further down the road. The hybrids Tyler had brought for the ambush were all dead. Tyler wasn't among the bodies.

"Tyler left alone." He gathered, pointing to a second set of tracks.

"And Silus and Matt left together." He's been compelled, hasn't he?"

Saving Matt was going to be harder than they thought.

Elijah ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't think it's compulsion. It's a form of manipulation. It can be broken, but it's rare, and it takes strength. Klaus has the hunter's sword. He'll meet us here before dawn. You need to trick Matt into drinking those hairs. Lure him here on the pretences that you will hand us all over for your own freedom. You are a good liar, Katerina."

Katherine sighed. "And what if Silus tries to kill me?"

Elijah kissed her. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Now hurry, Katerina."

Katherine avoided his second kiss, with a smirk, and sped off to the station. Finn would know how to help.

-:-

Kol skidded into the cellar. Klaus was force-feeding Bonnie blood-bags, three already littered the floor. She didn't seem to care about her new status. The warm, sticky blood poured down her chin and her eyes were red with desire. Kol was thankful she was finally awake.

"There you are, darling, let go of Klaus. He's probably still got cum on his fingers." Klaus wiped his fingers on his pants, whilst Caroline glared at him. "Let me in, darling. I can help you."

Klaus let go of Bonnie, tucking Caroline behind him, protectively. Any sudden movement might provoke the new vampire. They had to ease her back to reality, gently. Kol held her. He traced her fangs with the tip of his finger. "It was the only way. Remember?"

_The only way..._ She saw herself fall to her knees. Kol was there. _Do it._ They had to kill Sadie. He had fed her his blood and snapped her neck. She remembered waking up in the cellar. She remembered opening the cellar door. She launched at Klaus without realising what he had been doing there. Her gaze settled on Caroline's dishevelled appearance, her flushed cheeks and skewiff clothes. Klaus' hair was messed up and his satisfied smirk gave it away.

She let go of the blood-bag with a loud gasp. "You s-slept together?"

"It wasn't the first time. Don't be a prude, Bonnie." Klaus pulled his shirt back on.

"It's nice to have you back, darling." And as though, they weren't in the room, Kol kissed her. Bonnie's emotions were a mess, but she focussed on Kol. _She was alive._ Relief spread over her. She was remembering everything. She hugged him tightly. Everything was going to be ok.

"Thank you, Kol," she said, breathlessly.

She wanted to embrace her new life. No more nose bleeds. No more saving the world. No more magic.

"Anytime, darling." He turned to Caroline. "You look much better. I presume you found a way to stop the hallucinations? That's a relief." Caroline narrowed her eyes, waiting for his insinuation which no doubt would deserve a slap. Klaus explained they managed to break the curse from sheer determination. "I gather you've finished with the room, then?" Kol asked, innocently.

Bonnie looked down at Kol's hand in hers. She liked the feel of it. Her emotions were a magnified. She felt relieved, exited, loved and slightly nervous. She needed him as much as he wanted her. She sent Caroline a look, one she hoped would convey her feelings. Caroline sighed, a small smile escaped her lips, and she mouthed, 'just be yourself'. Klaus pulled Caroline after him. Before he shut the door shut, he admired Bonnie in her underwear. Caroline cuffed him around the head.

"Seriously? She's my friend!" Caroline blocked her ears. She was acting like Rebekah. He sighed, rubbing his head. "Whilst I'm happy Bonnie's alive. Must she fuck her boyfriend right now? She just transitioned. He should be teaching her-"

"Oh, he's teaching her-" Apparently, Bonnie's sex-life was getting under her skin. "Come on love, you had your turn. Don't be jealous." He wrapped his arms around her protesting body, and kissed her temple. "Poor Kol hasn't had any action for years, you're not going to deprive him of the chance now, are you?" Caroline huffed in silence. Klaus' phone rang. "Now, back to business, sweetheart." It was Elijah. Klaus didn't need to repeat the conversation. She heard it all. Including the part about destroying Silus with a hunter's sword which Klaus had locked in a safe.

"Stay here. I'm going back to the manor. Hopefully, nobody will be dumb enough to attack me." He grinned.

"I'm coming with you." Caroline said, matter-factly.

"No, you need to stay here. At least, for now." He pulled on his jacket, ignoring her protests.

"Seriously? What am I meant to do? Babysit a drunk Damon?" She folded her arms.

"I love you. Just trust me." He kissed her, swiftly.

"You suck." Came her disgruntled, reply. She sat down on the couch opposite Damon, fuming. When he'd left the sounds of Bonnie and Kol's tryst became obvious. Damon groaned, bringing the bottle to his lips. He was drunker than she had ever seen him. He was not doing so good, at all. She hadn't forgotten she was behind his grief. He liked to remind her every chance he got.

"I'm not sharing. Get your own, Vampire Barbie. And I'd appreciate if you didn't talk. She came back for you."

"Shut up, Damon." Surprisingly, he did. He drank the whole bottle of port and passed out. Caroline gritted her teeth. It hadn't meant to be like this. They were meant to have survived the worst. She was supposed to have her happy ending. Nothing had turned out the way she wanted. Damon had lost Elena. Bonnie had lost Jeremy. Esther was dead and so was her mother. Klaus was only trying to protect her, but it made her so angry. She could help. She wasn't a little girl anymore. Hadn't she proven herself?

Caroline moved to the stereo. She turned on the radio, twisting the volume right up. She hugged herself, thinking about the future. How long before somebody else died? Was it worth fighting for their freedom? Maybe they should let darkness swallow them. Maybe, only then, could they move on. The world was changing. Promises were breaking. Things would never be the same. She clutched her mouth, realising the amount of grief she had bottled inside her. Her mother was dead. She hadn't said goodbye. Elena had come home for her. Bonnie had almost died, and Klaus wasn't afraid, when he should be. Letting herself be swallowed by fear, Caroline dropped to the floor, crying silently.

Damon's phone rang. It rang out twice. It was the third time when Caroline answered.

"Mum?" Her voice shook. "I thought you were dead? Why haven't you called me?"

There was a long pause. "Hi baby. I was shot, but Klaus healed me. I told him not to tell you. I'm alright. Finn's with me. And April. Are you alright?"

_Klaus didn't think telling her, her mother was still alive was an important conversation?_ She was going to kill him! She smiled, thickly.

"Are you alright, honey? You sound upset."

Caroline wiped her eyes. "Elena's dead. I can't talk about it. Where are you? How's Finn?"

"We're at the Police Station. Klaus healed Finn. He wanted to protect you-"

She cut off her mother's sentence. _He wanted to protect her?_ Pig's arse. "-what do you need?"

"Elijah called me. He says they're planning on taking down Silus. Matt's been compelled and he won't stop until he kills every supernatural being. Finn thinks the only way to break Silus' compulsion- I can't believe I'm saying this- is true love."

"Real life isn't a Disney movie. Rebekah can't kiss him and expect the compulsion to wear off." Liz ignored Caroline's snippy attitude. Damon hugged the empty bottle of port. Caroline acknowledged she was still listening. "Rebekah and Stefan haven't been in contact. Have you heard from them?"

"Actually, no. They went to find Matt..."

"Well, let's hope they found him, and not the other way round. Stay safe, baby. I'll see you shortly." Caroline hung up. She dialled Stefan's number. It rang out. She really hoped the idiot hadn't done something stupid. "Damon, I'm going to find your brother." She told an unconcious Damon. Before she left, she hid a stake inside her jacket, and a vervain bomb on her belt. She covered Damon with a blanket. He looked a mess, and she was angry at herself for the most part. If only she had been stronger. Sniffing back tears, Caroline checked her watch. It was two in the morning. Everything was going down before dawn. She opened the door. The breeze ruffled her hair. She heard Damon murmur Elena's name, deliriously. It gave her strength.

She locked the door behind her, intending to find Stefan and Rebekah, before Silus did.

**A/N: Please review.**


	9. Sweetie, It's Up to You

**Disclaimer: TVD is not mine. But I have fun pretending. A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I've got some surprises for you! :')**

**Sweetie, it's up to you**

April watched Finn from the couch. Her feet curled up beneath her. He pulled down the venetians. She yawned, openly. It was still night. The street lights illuminated the square. Nobody was about. No birds, no people, no noise. She had processed the information about her father being involved in Professor Shane's ludicrous plan, but she had not believed it possible. Finn had entered the station, avoiding the gaze of the security guard and embraced Liz.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Klaus healed me."

"And me. That red vervain is nasty stuff."

April understood that the Mikaelsons weren't fugitives, like the Professor had made out. They were just a family, desperate to stay together. Finn was the eldest, and Liz's boyfriend. April averted her eyes when they kissed. When they pulled apart she showed Finn her letter.

"So Pastor Young's sacrifice was the beginning. Our deaths would inevitably bring Silus his cure. That boy, Matt, had courage. He let us escape, taking on the Lockwood boy and his hybrids. I hope for Rebekah's sake, he survives."

April knew Matt. He worked at the Grill. He and Rebekah were dating. He was kind. He had a nice smile. Finn called Elijah. He was on the phone for ages. Liz called Damon. On the third ring, somebody answered, and Liz's tone changed completely. Her words were soft and gentle.

"Hi baby..."

Finn heard the conversation. He touched her shoulder after Liz pocketed her phone. Her pleading blue eyes, eventually locked with his, and she said: "It wasn't meant to be like this." Finn nodded.

"I know."

"We need to leave. I can't take much more of this."

April heard a floorboard creek, and shot a nervous glance in Finn's direction. He raised his finger to his lips. Liz beckoned for April to hide behind the Sherriff's desk with her. She raised her gun, and Finn hid behind the door. There were two sets of heavy feet. It sounded like they were arguing about something. He listened carefully, ready to attack if need be. This time he would not leave Liz.

"This is the most disgusting plan you've ever come up with!"

"Ingenious, you mean?"

"No, _disgusting!_ There are still globules of blood and muscle stuck to the front of his shirt."

"It was your idea to stop for a bite."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you wanted us to play dress ups! Eurgh! I hate you."

"We needed to look inconspicuous."

Finn had already guessed that the officers were really imposters. He waved his hand for Liz to lowered her weapon. He pushed the door, chuckling when he got the desired effect. Rebekah screamed, clutching Stefan's arm in fright, until he groaned. "You are so predictable, sister!"

"_What the hell are you doing here, Finn?"_

He explained how he had gone to find Liz, and what they had discovered so far. Stefan and Rebekah listened, pulling off their bloody clothes, gratefully. April had heard a lot of things about Stefan Salvatore, mainly from Rebekah. He seemed different to how Rebekah had portrayed him. She smiled at her, hoping for recognition.

"So what happened?" Liz interjected. "Caroline mentioned Elena's dead, but she didn't say how?"

April gasped and Rebekah wrapped an arm around her. Stefan had already started to explain. "It was Caroline who killed Connor. Thus, she was traumatised with hallucinations. One of the hallucinations drove her to kill Elena by mistake. We left Caroline with Damon." He glanced at Rebekah, as if there was more to explain, but didn't.

Liz nodded. "I rang him, looking for you. Caroline answered. She went to find you. Elijah has a plan, but it must happen before dawn. Tell us what happened after you left your home?"

Stefan sat down in April's empty seat. "After Elena's death, we decided somebody had to track Matt, especially after Tyler tried to recruit him. So, Rebekah and I retraced his steps. We watched him murder new vampires, on Silus' request. We saw the murdered hybrids, presumably a result of Matt's hunter's instinct, and then, we followed them here. We were seen by a security guard, so naturally, Rebekah bit him. We took out his partner and hid them in the alley, then took their clothes."

Liz sighed, apparently their breaking the law didn't infuriate her. Nobody was playing by the rules anymore. "I'll call Elijah, and let him know you're safe. Finn will explain what we need you to do." Liz flipped open her phone, and relayed her message to Elijah.

A blast of wooden bullets from all directions, bombarded them. The glass windows splintered into a thousand pieces. Bullets lodged into April's chest. Blood. Pain. Dizziness. She fell. There was no warning. It had been the element of surprise. Finn bit back the pain, they were like bee stings. He threw Liz behind the Sherriff's desk, glancing up at the shadows lingering in the doorway. They had not been alone, after all.

"April!" Rebekah cried. Stefan pulled her away, hiding them behind a filing cabinet, and avoiding the tear gas, that just exploded inside the office. Rebekah fought against his restraint. "Save her!" She demanded. "She doesn't deserve to die like this!" Knowing it was pointless to hold her down, he let Rebekah go, and crawled through the second array of bullets and smoke.

Fumbling with her head, he bit his wrist, pleading for her to drink. Finn and Rebekah launched themselves at their attackers, whilst Liz fired from her hiding spot. April's eyes reflected shock and terror, but she drank all the same. Stefan dragged her behind the desk, protecting her frail body. He pressed his lips against her ear. "We're going to get you out of here. I promise." She squeezed his bloody hands with a frightened gasp.

The slow and unusually calm voice of Professor Shane, (otherwise known as Silus, the witch), drifted into the office. "Do you appreciate the measures I take to protect myself? Even from Originals?"

Finn's voice sounded muffled. "Henchmen who don't die. Did your mentor not tell you? There are consequences for those who delve in dark magic!"

Silus laughed. "In bringing about your survival, you mother used Dark magic. However, she did not have the courage to wield it. Afraid of it's true power, she failed to harness it, and in future, meddled only with herbs: the weakest kind of magic. Her death was inevitable."

"How dare speak of our mother!" Something smashed to the floor in the struggle. April couldn't see what was happening. Her voice croaked. She had never been so scared in her life. She tilted her head, watching Liz give Stefan an urgent look. She couldn't see Stefan's response, but she heard his reply. "Caroline would never forgive me."

Silus spoke again, this time his words were full of malice and greed. "Matt, you may kill them now."

Rebekah's scream gave April goosebumps. Stefan let out a low moan, and he hesitated. Liz told him to go, and April felt him rise, picking her up in his arms. She felt heavy, like her feet had pins and needles. She wanted to stand on her own, but his blood was still healing her. She wanted to be sick and rejoice at the same time. She was alive, but her friends were in trouble. She was scared but she wanted to stay.

"_Matt, it's me. Your girlfriend. Don't do this._ _Look at me.._." There was an odd squelching sound. April heard Rebekah fighting against the pain. Her body was seizing up. She choked. The sounds of death swooped down on her. Finn was thrashing against their hold. "_Don't do this. I love y-."_

April started coughing, the tear gas was making her eyes water. She could hear the un-dead soldiers forcing themselves into the room. Stefan hesitated. She knew what Liz wanted, but her voice was lost amongst the ambush. _She wanted them to escape. _A gunshot sounded. Silus screamed. Stefan leapt out of the window, with her, tight in his arms. The last thing she witnessed, was Elena standing in the doorway, with something in her hand. She thought she heard a much louder explosion and then, someone fell to the floor, dead.

-:-

Damon tossed and turned. His grief tortured him, resurfacing memories, and snatching them away. He sat, studying the ice floating in his drink. He could make it go away. _He could turn off the pain?_

Emily Bennett, with her stern brown eyes, pursed lips and white lace bonnet, paced in front of the fireplace. She had a message. "There's somebody here to see you."

Damon sneered. "Nobody cares about me, Emily. You should know that by now." She had seen him change over the centuries and she had seen him regain his humanity. He was no long selfish. He put _her _needs over his own. He had suffered enough.

"Look again." He barely heard the radio, as he raised his defeated eyes. He didn't understand. Elena beckoned him closer, and as he did, he could smell her perfume, hear the beat of her human heart and wipe the tears from her pale cheeks. Emily had gone. "I've missed you." He squeezed her tight.

_It was you who picked the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul _

Elena responded, taking his alcohol drenched lips. He was oblivious to the sun rising over the graveyard and the birds twittering in the canopies. Everything was magical. Elena exhaled heavily, tugging up his shirt. He took her head in his hands, to study her bright smile. She was there, and yet, she was not. She was solid, and yet, only a memory.

_And then glued me back together  
Returned to me what others stole_

"I can't live without you, Elena." He closed his eyes, rotating on the spot. _She felt real._ The flaming logs crackled in the fire beside them. She was silent, resting her chin on his chest. He squeezed her hands. He would never let go.

_I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds_

"You can, and you will." Damon's eyes snapped open. Elena was gone. His environment was changing. The birds littered his feet. There was no sun. He was sucked back into his chair, as if he hadn't left. It was still the middle of the night. Tricked by his own emotions, he raised his glass and threw it against the fireplace. The song was ending, and so was his life.

_Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

The radio crackled, and the song died as if there was interference. He threw the blanket off him. The empty bottle of port lay on the floor, it was no wonder his dreams were taunting him. He could hear Kol and Bonnie snoring in the cellar. Caroline must have gone out. He raided the weapons they had left, reminded of Alaric's betrayal, then checked his phone messages. Liz's number came up twice. _He didn't understand. She was supposed to be dead? _He went to the door. A force stronger than he expected, made him crash into the coffee table. Cursing loud enough to wake Kol and Bonnie, Damon wrenched the shards of glass, from his bloody body, attempting again and again, and getting the same reaction.

"BONNIE!" He thundered.

"It's not me!" Bonnie yelled, suddenly.

"OW! WHY CAN'T I LEAVE?!"

Damon tried one last time. He hit the library walls with a crunch. It took him longer to get up that time, and even longer, when her voice resonated from the door.

**"I can't let you leave. I won't let you hurt Caroline."** _It wasn't possible? _

"You're not real," Damon muttered, finally bringing himself to stand. "I'm dreaming."

Bonnie tugged Kol's sleeve. "But _we_ can hear her?"

Kol nodded. "I've never seen anything like this, not since Matt saw Lexi-" Damon flinched. Bonnie tightened her hold on Kol, as he stared, incredulously, at the girl. Elena touched Damon's cheek. **"Does _this_ feel real?"** He grasped her wrist, attacking her lips. **"I'm real, Damon. _This is real_."** She pushed him away, holding his gaze, until he nodded.

"Elena?" Bonnie whispered. _How was it she stood in the Salvatore Boarding home, without a scratch or tear? Kol said Elijah had buried her? _She let go of Kol's hand, suddenly, in front of her friend. The girl smelt human, but Bonnie did not desire to feed on her blood. Perhaps she was getting the hang of that part? Elena hugged her. **"Bonnie, I'm so proud of you."** Damon and Kol watched in awe. **"Kol, you better be taking care of her. Or I'll have Jer kick your ass." **Kol went to get blood-bags. Elena indicated for them to sit down. "It was Elijah," she started. "He released my soul from my corpse." She had drifted into the sky, thinking she would follow Jeremy, but then, as suddenly as she had started to rise, she fell. _Faster and faster_. **"That's when I realised: I had unfinished business."**

"So you are here, indefinitely?" Kol asked, handing them all blood bags, bar Elena.

"You're a ghost?" Bonnie asked.

"You're going to stay?" Damon breathed.

Elena answered all three questions with a smile. **"Yes."**

-:-

"I forgot how fun this could be!" Katherine smirked, escaping the soldier's grasps, as Caroline joined her. She rolled her eyes, pulling Rebekah and her Mother after her. Finn held an injured Matt, the bloody stake in his hand.

"What did you make him eat?" Finn asked, as they ran for their lives, a dozen dead soldiers and a furious Silus chasing after them.

"The five dead hunter's hairs. Makes him stronger." Katherine explained.

"Where's Stefan?" Rebekah interrupted.

"I saw him leap out the window when I arrived. He had April." Katherine told her.

The blood-thirsty soldiers followed them. Their arms outstretched like zombies. Caroline had already used her vervain-bomb. It had surprised Silus, enough for Katherine to stake him, in order to force the hairs down his throat, and stop the hunter from attacking them. He was bleeding quite, heavily, but it was the only thing that had come to mind, when she had run into Katherine outside the station.

"What's the plan, again?" Liz cried out, not fancying on being mutilated in front of her parent's graves. Caroline told her to stop shooting, she was just going to run out of bullets. They sped through the trees of the forest, past the Gilbert graves, including Elena's and met Elijah in the middle of the graveyard. The night sky was growing lighter and the sun was on the verge of showing it's eager face.

"You're just in time." Elijah murmured. He seemed unaware of the fact that they were going to be murdered in less than five minutes. "Did you do it?" Katherine nodded, holding her chest and breathing in long, ragged breaths. "Good. Now, our lives up in the hands of the witches."

This did not have any necessary comfort. Following Elijah's lead, they squatted beside Qetsiyah's grave. Katherine noticed it already had been opened. She couldn't see them, but perhaps they were invisible to the eye. The soldier's roared in mutual agreement. Silus had arrived. He sneered, stepping inside the graveyard. _Nothing happened._ Matt's dying breaths, broke the silence. _It wasn't working!_

"We're going to die," Caroline whispered.

Elijah's hand rested on her shoulder. "Have faith, Klaus isn't here yet."

Silus raised his arms above his head, and they came crashing down beside him. The army came crashing through the graves without any respect. They smashed headstones, laughing and jeering. They were metres away. Caroline could hear her mother's thumping heart and she wished she hadn't dragged her into this life. She wished she could have compelled her out of town.

"Something's happening!" Rebekah pointed to the leaves rustling around them. The graveyard was still awake. There was hope. The army came running at them. As their stomping feet, and loud jeers, entered the second ring of graves, leaves encased them, catching on fire and burning their flesh. Their screams echoed through the night, and Caroline was reminded of past nightmares: a ring of fire Klaus had to endure, to rescue her from Stefan's maddness.

Silus slowed, angry that he had fallen into their trap. "Qetsiyah!" He called her to show herself. The witch crackled around him, hissing insults. He shook them off. Finn pointed at the other faces that materialised. The hundred witches surrounded them. His army was still a-light, tortured by the witches' strength and persistence.

_"You dare disturb our rest? You must pay the price!"_

"You grant them freedom? They are the enemies! They killed your precious sons!"

_"And you, Silus, you brought them here. You also killed one of us and we do not easily, forgive. I will not let you kill her children."_

"Esther?" Katherine breathed. Elijah nodded his head curtly. Qetsiyah was an old friend. She was not a frail woman, like she would have Katherine assume. She was as wise, as fast and as brave as ever. Silus was taken off guard as Qetsiyah held him in place.

"NOW!" Klaus skidded through the leaves on his knees. He healed Matt with a drop of blood, wrapped his hand around the hunter's sword and gave Rebekah a stern look. "Bekah - help him!" Rebekah pulled herself up. She wielded the sword in his hand, ducking when Silus threw rubble at their heads. Qetsiyah's hold was firm, but it did not stop him from using magic. She felt Matt trying to squirm away, and pleaded for him to listen. She told him, she forgave him, and he must fight the manipulation. She said, if he wanted to be free, he had to kill his master.

They failed three times, on the fourth time, Rebekah pressed her lips against his cheek, in an attempt to wake him. He struggled for freedom and his grip on the sword faltered. Silus was overpowering him with orders. The other witches were chanting, and Rebekah heard Klaus yelling at her to do it. It wasn't that easy though! The knife weighed a ton, and Matt's hands were covered in blood. He choked on something in his throat, and her terrified eyes took in the broken tombstone far too late. She was hit, fumbling for Matt's hand, and then nothing.

Caroline wondered why nobody stopped her. She was suddenly there, amongst it all. Her hair was blowing in the wind and the old witch was panting. Silus sneered. Whether he had killed Rebekah or only wounded her, she didn't know. She couldn't stop to see. Matt looked like he was going kill them. She pushed his chest, looking fiercely into his eyes and slapped him hard across the nose.

"Sweetie, it's up to you!" Confused, Matt faltered. He stared at Rebekah's still body. "Avenge her death! Kill him!" She gave him the sword, and he finally looked like he understood. She didn't know if Rebekah was dead or not, but she wanted him to act. Matt rammed the blade inside Silus' stomach. The un-dead soldiers burst into ash and Qetsiyah lowered her arms, sending Elijah an appreciative smile before she turned to mist. Silus screeched. Matt pulled the sword out, and with one swift cut, he beheaded the immortal.

"That's for my girlfriend." The sword clattered to the ground, and Caroline picked it up in relief. Rebekah was waiting for him. He kissed her, muttering apologies and promises. Klaus retrieved the sword."You were late again," Caroline told him.

"Sorry sweetheart. I had some unexpected guests to get rid of. You did us all a service by convincing Matt what was right." He kissed her cheek, before she could reprimand him for keeping secrets. She supposed she could forgive him this one last time. She watched Katherine dust off her jeans. Elijah ran a hand through his perfect hair, and Liz and Finn had their arms around each other. It was like everything was as it should be. Maybe she'd finally get her wedding, after all.

"Matt!" He collapsed. His hands sank beneath the earth and he ripped his shirt from his chest. "ARRGH!" Horrified, by his actions, they crowded around him, to see his hunter's mark had completed. Rebekah wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was shaking. _Was he sick? _"Who can translate this?"

"I can." Tyler Lockwood stood, like he had nothing to fear. Matt grimaced, pushing through the pain of a hundred drills digging into his skin. "You came home?" Tyler studied his old friend's tattoos and remembered the symbols Haley told him to look for. There was a wolf. A skull. A vampire's fang. His steady flow of words grew silent, and he sighed, they weren't going to like his answer. "You have to find the other four hunters."

**A/N: The song used in this chapter was Sway, by The Perishers. Working on the last chapter, stay tuned.**


	10. The Five

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: Apologies for taking down the chapter. It didn't sit well for me. I've made lots of changes and am much happier. Edited: 7/03/13.**

**The Five**

Elijah dragged him to his feet. "_You mean to say there are four other vampire hunters on the loose?"_ The icy night air pummelled his limbs and his spine ached from the gravestone's bite. He had convinced himself it was the right thing to do. To come forward, because he had read the information.

Tyler shook himself free and said: "The cure can't be unlocked until all five come together." He decided he better explain in more depth. "Haley found a Grimoire in Silus' possession. The book explained everything about his background; Qetsiyah's sons; the hunter's purpose and how to decipher the hunter's mark."

"What do you mean: 'unlocked'?" Elijah pressed, giving him space, but monitoring him closely. He could feel Katherine's distrust behind him. They had no reason of trusting Tyler Lockwood, especially after Klaus had murdered his mother out of revenge. Whether or not, it was true he was helping Matt or not, they did not have time to argue.

"Continue..." Elijah said.

Tyler told them the rest of his knowledge. "The hunter's symbols only align once all hunters meet." Caroline crossed her arms. He knew that face. "How do we know you won't use the cure on one of us?"

He explained his situation. No family, no friends, what would he gain from it? He had promised himself not to get involved with people anymore, it was much easier not to feel. Matt was looking at him, like he was trying to located the good in him, wondering if there was any left.

It was hard for Tyler to fit in there now. Too much had changed. He wasn't sure whether it was his fault or theirs. He just knew he had intended to leave Mystic Falls yet the thought of Matt dying had been too strong for him. He could act like he didn't care; behave like an arrogant child, or do something useful. He went back to Silus' office, finding the grimoire Haley had told him about and ripped out the pages he required.

"_How do you unlock the cure_?" Elijah repeated, jolting him out of his memories. They all hung on every word, He was surprised by their interest. They had lived a thousand years and yet, none, knew anything about the cure. A small part of him wanted to run away and never come back, but he needed it to be over. He needed to move on from this. He needed to find a new pack.

"According to the Grimoire, speaking the Latin names of the symbols will unlock the cure. I am only going off the book, so, I do not know how or where it will be released or what will be the after-effects."

"Seriously? _Latin?"_ Caroline scoffed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said.

She didn't seem to like his answer, but he had left Mystic Falls for a reason. He had left because of Caroline. Yes, he was responsible for her father's death, but it had been an accident. He had lost control and his wolf instincts had taken over. He had more control over that now. He refused to 'give-up' and hand himself in, because they wouldn't be able to punish him more than he punished himself. He often wondered why he made those choices to drown Bill's body in the lake, and half convinced himself it was alright, because he had told Liz where to look. He had buried himself in finding a way to destroy Klaus, to get Caroline back and to make himself a family. It had worked to an extent...until he came back to Mystic Falls.

"So where's this book?" Liz asked, speaking up from behind Finn's shoulder. Tyler took out the few pages he had stolen and unrolled the pieces of parchment from his jacket pocket. He showed it, then tucked it away again. This seemed to infuriate Klaus more than he thought. He...had...no...air... His eyes screamed for help, but nobody came to his aid. He was going to die. "Enough! He's valuable!" Elijah said. Klaus muttered something in another language that Caroline didn't understand. Tyler understood the phrase. He stared at Caroline as he said the words, like it was one last effort to make her see sense. "I won't betray you." Klaus released him with an impatient snarl. "I know where the hunters are," Tyler said.

-:-

Stefan came to first. They were lying in a heap on the floor. A single movement led to an excruciating shout from him. It was a type of torture that would eventually wear him down. The heavy curtains had been drawn and an empty bottle of port lay on the ground beside him. He strained to hear voices. It was unusually quiet. Had they already got Damon? And where were Bonnie and Kol? He looked up at the fireplace, grunting as the ropes seared and cut into his wrists and gut. Footsteps in the cellar. A stranger. No words spoken. April strained against her bindings.

"_They're vervain_." He hissed. "_It burns vampires_!" His vampire blood had healed her quickly. All thoughts of letting Liz down were removed and he wondered why he even bothered to save April - she was a pest.

"Oh! Like my bracelet?" April said.

"Stop moving! You were easier to work with when you were unconscious!" Stefan grunted.

"Why are there books all over the floor?" He kicked her and cried out in excruciating pain.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked, finding she had pins and needles. She found herself understanding what Rebekah had meant when she complained about Stefan Salvatore. He was especially rude when he wanted to be. He never said thank you. He may have saved her life, but he hadn't asked her how she was since. Yes, he had healed her with his blood, but she could still have trauma. All she could remember, before that, was Stefan rescuing her from the Sherriff's station and them discussing where Damon and the others were. She felt a blow to her head and heard Stefan fall beside her. She thought she heard me with accents, but couldn't make out their faces. There might have been three or four.

"How long have we been like this?" April asked.

"I'd say about an hour or so." Stefan grunted.

"Do you think they know?"

"Who?"

"Liz and everyone...Do you think they escaped those dead soldiers?"

"I'd say there was a chance they did."

"I hope so. I don't think anything bad should happen to Rebekah, Caroline or Liz. They're good people."

Stefan grunted, again. He really was a man, or vampire, with few words.

She was careful not to move as the footsteps grew louder. His hiking boots were not in good shape. He was followed by three other men, all shirtless, with glowing red marks. He kneeled beside her. She bit her lip, scared of what might happen next. He pinched the ropes around her waist, as if testing them. He spoke to them, like he was conducting a research paper.

"My name's Vaughn Galen. I've lived my whole life with this mark, and I've killed plenty of vampires, but not enough to complete it. Just an hour ago, it started glowing. I want to know what it means." Vaughn pulled April towards him, knowing the pain this would inflict on Stefan. She shut her eyes, unable to drown out his cries.

"I'll give you one chance." He said, thickly. "Then we'll bleed you dry." _Silus must be dead, how else could the mark be complete. Someone, Matt, maybe, had killed Silus. They would get the cure._ He decided to stall them, even if he had to sacrifice himself in the process.

"Do what you will." _Klaus would come for him._

They were strung up on the beams, the vervain ropes tight beneath their chins. Whilst, April would not feel the burns, she would die a slow and agonizing death, and with vampire blood in her system, she would be his responsibility. He didn't want that for her. He shouted threats and cursed, as Chester's knife opened his flesh. He writhed against the searing pain of the ropes against his wrists and neck. Vaughn patiently waited, as if he could go on all day.

"She's going to die. You do realise, that don't you? Your stubbornness will cost her her life? Just tell me what you know. It's simple, really." Stefan bled right on the carpet. The pain was almost unbearable. He gritted his teeth, picturing ways to destroy him. "I'm going to...rip...out...your throat," Stefan gasped. Vaughn smirked, running his finger across the mantelpiece.

"Do try, Stefan, and I'll haunt you 'til you go mad. I already know all about Connor's death. You see, a lovely dark haired wolf told me. She was supposed to meet me when I arrived. You see, we had made a deal. Apparently, she had found something of importance for us, and wanted to trade it for information for her family. However, when I went to meet her, all I found was her dead body, amongst a whole pack of wolves. It seems I was too late for that, but I wasn't too late for the war to start."

April let out a terrified breath. "I suppose she will be the next innocent victim, unless you tell me the truth."

"She knows this is for the best." Stefan avoided her frightened eyes. _Klaus would come, he counted on it._ The blade dug into his collarbone and down his abdomen. They waited for orders. Like henchmen. No better than the un-dead soldiers. They didn't think for themselves. They only listened to Vaughn. "Kill him."

-:-

"How are you feeling?" Elena said to Bonnie.

"I'm not going to feed on anyone, if that's what you mean. I think I'm getting used to it."

"Good."

Bonnie was wrapped inside Elena's cardigan which somehow was keeping them both invisible. She presumed it had something to do with her being a ghost. They had watched the hunters leave the Boarding house, not so long ago and tried, unsuccessfully, to get April or Stefan down from the beams. Bonnie periodically fed him her blood to keep him sustained, but he was in a state of delusion: she could not do much else. April, they feared, had already passed, and her body stayed as a reminder of their own loss of innocence. Elena had already vowed she would haunt Vaughn until his death. Would the hunter's curse work on somebody who was already dead? They spent the rest of their time making casual conversation.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you regret not becoming a vampire?" Bonnie waited for her answer.

"No. I thought about it, but I never wanted to be a vampire. I didn't want to live forever. To feed on humans like Damon; or animals like Stefan. I didn't want to inflict pain. I didn't want to forget who I was."

Bonnie paused, gathering her thoughts and memories. "I told Kol to kill me while I had vampire blood in my system. I knew if I died, then Sadie would die, but I did not want to lose Kol. You should have seen his face when he saw me standing there, feasting on those blood bags. Sometimes I forget how different I used to be. I feared vampires!"

"I never thought I'd come back as a ghost."

"Do you think Grams sent you? I mean, to keep an eye on me?"

"I don't know, maybe? Being a ghost isn't too bad. I can make myself invisible. I can walk through walls. I can probably do more things, but I haven't had the courage to try yet. I hope Kol and Damon find Lucy. Are you sure she lives at that same address?"

"No, but witches speak. Once they know there's a Bennett asking, I'm sure someone will send her word. So, Damon was able to kiss you? How does that work exactly?" Elena spluttered, apparently this topic was off limits. "I was just asking! Ok! Forget I said anything." She paused. Then it sort of slipped out. "Kol and I slept together." Elena sounded thrilled, wanting to know all the details. "It was...really good." Bonnie stated.

"So, you and Jer never...?"

"No, we just kissed."

"I'm glad your first time was good. Maybe your second time will be fantastic. What's going on with Caroline? She and Klaus haven't got married yet?"

"No, they want to, but so much has happened. You really don't know what your unfinished business is?"

"I think I know what it is, but I want to spend more time with you, Damon, Caroline and Matt."

"You know that's not how it works." Bonnie said, squinting through the teenie holes in her cardigan. "I don't care." Elena heard the door bang open. "That's Caroline's voice."

-:-

"Seriously?" Caroline's yelped, urgently tugging the vervain ropes. April's body hung beside him, and she felt sorry for the girl. They had tried so hard to protect her. Liz ran to her side, clutching April's face. She wondered how much she had meant to her? Perhaps like a daughter? There was emotion there, but Caroline ignored her selfish thoughts. Her mother was a good person. Any good person would be traumatised by that sight.

"She's dead," Liz said, lowering her body to the floor. She eventually scouted the rest of the house whilst Elijah took over. "Nobody here. They must have moved on." She caught Finn's deadened face and grimaced. He had liked the girl too.

Klaus snarled, breaking the ropes and half dragging, half carrying Stefan onto the lounge. Caroline had never seen him more furious. He bit his wrist and forced it against Stefan's lips. She kneeled beside him, taking his other hand and hoping there would be some response.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." She sniffed back tears.

"He's breathing." Klaus mentioned, feeling the blood slowly drain from his body. "He'll be fine."

"You know I love you, right?" Caroline's lip trembled.

"I know." He grinned.

Elijah exclaimed. April convulsed, squeezing him arm and taking in long ragged breaths. Matt kneeled down to steady her. Elijah continued: "Stefan's blood was in her system." They all knew what that meant. Rebekah instinctively tried to warn Matt. Elijah raised his hand, monitoring April's intake. He forced the two apart, letting Rebekah heal him if she wanted to. "I need to go somewhere quiet to explain it to her. Carry on."

He whisked her upstairs and they heard their voices, but there were more pressing matters to attend to, or so Rebekah kept reminding them. _The cure._ Of course she was right. When they had entered, Finn had surprised one of the hunters. Seth had been left behind, no doubt to hold the fort, so to speak. He was not ready for a "nest" of vampires and so was quite easy to catch. Finn hung him upside down from the beam, extracting information. He was still hanging there.

Caroline brushed her fingers through Stefan's hair, waiting for him to heal. His chest wounds had been awful to see and she hovered her hand over them, as if they stopped the pain.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan breathed. Caroline was glad to hear his voice. She picked up the empty port bottle.

"Probably sleeping in the middle of the road again," she smiled. He chuckled, colour returning to his skin.

"Klaus?" Stefan asked. She nodded. "Thank him for me." She nodded, confused. He stood. She scolded him. He whisked towards Tyler, bumping into the coffee table and the lounge."Haley made a deal with the hunters. To exchange something for knowledge of her family. What was it?"

_"I don't know,"_ Tyler said.

"You do, but you won't say, because of your pride. This is what I think happened: you suspected her of betraying you, so you devised a plan to start over. You would keep the grimoire. She planned on handing it to Vaughn in exchange for information, betraying you in the process. You asked Matt to come to your side, knowing he wouldn't, then allowed him to kill your hybrids, making sure Haley was killed. Thereby, ensuring you ownership of the grimoire and who to use it on."

_"I don't know what you're talking about." _Tyler shouted.

"You weren't going to give the cure to Matt were you? There was somebody more important to destroy. Somebody who had taken everything, someone you wanted to kill more than anyone else," Stefan suggested.

Caroline understood it now, perhaps more than she ever did. "Klaus. You were still going to kill Klaus."

Tyler sighed. "_You would have done the same. He murdered my mother. He turned you against me_."

Caroline shook her head. "He didn't turn me against you. You did that, the night you killed my father. Klaus is not your problem. You are the problem. You are stuck in the past. If you want your life to be better then you have to change. We have all been through hell, we know what pain feels like, look at Stefan! If you want to change, then help us give the cure to Matt." Tyler looked at each of their faces and lastly, at Matt's, who lay in Rebekah's tight embrace.

**A/N: Please review.**


	11. Salvation

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: Thanks for being so patient. I've finally had some time between assignments to type this up, so without further ado *drum roll*. **

**Salvation**

_Where are the unclaimed _

_souls, festering _

_across this fiery earth_

_Without salvation_

_they drift; gaunt imprints, _

_clasping the living_

* * *

"Damon Salvatore, what mess do you want me to clean up now?" Lucy Bennett stood at the end of the empty bar, wearing an exasperated look. Her hair was different; shorter, darker. He smirked, offering his hand, at least, trying to be the polite one. Kol jumped over the bar and helped himself to a beer, taking a long glug of it. "Kol Mikaelson, I presume?" she said, coldly.

"Oh, so you have heard of me, darling?" Kol said. "Witch-messages do travel fast."

"Only when there are vampires involved. And Bonnie better not be in trouble, because I won't be forgiving." Damon thought he saw her eyes flash a different shade of amber, but then he convinced himself it was only the effects of the port still in his system.

"Well, spit it out, or do I need to force it out of you?" Lucy tucked the cash she had been counting back into the til, and Damon was reminded of another witch that had worked behind the bar. Bree, her name was. He hadn't had much patience then. He wasn't intending to make the same mistake. He didn't need to be on Lucy's bad side. "And please tell me this hasn't anything to do with Katherine Pierce? Because if that bitch knew my whereabouts-"

"I don't think Katerina Petrova would appreciate that language-" Kol smirked.

"Katherine's not going to touch you-" Damon interrupted.

"My brother, Elijah, is obnoxiously moral, and I think, like me, he holds witches in high respect-" Kol continued.

Damon saw a waitress and security guard in the corner of his eye, hanging on every word. Either they were innocent bystanders or witches too. Kol put his empty tankard down and went to check out the pool tables. Apparently, he wasn't going to do the talking.

Lucy pursed her lips, and then without fearing the consequences said: "I hope you'll be paying for that. This isn't an open bar. In fact, as far as I recall, we're actually closed until five."

"Bonnie's fine," Damon started, glaring at Kol, who had said he'd handle everything.

Kol ran his hand over the velvet carpet, contradicting him. "Well, she's not really fine. She's a vampire, but she's not killed anyone so far, unless you count Sadie, but that's a whole different matter. She's also my girlfriend, and she needs _you_ to help us find the cure. There's this grimoire that tells us how to unlock the hunter's mark, but we don't trust that Lockwood kid to translate it, because he's intent on killing my brother, Klaus. We need you to decipher the symbols and make sure he's telling us the truth."

Damon wasn't sure Lucy liked the way Kol insinuated things.

"Is that all?" Lucy demanded.

"Grab your coat, let's go," Kol ordered. Damon could feel the waitress and security guard breathing down his neck. He heard the irritating flicker of a rogue light, and the flush of a toilet in the distance. Lucy flicked her hair over her shoulder and called out to the girl.

"I'm going out to help a friend. Gillian, you're in charge 'til I get back, and please don't let anyone dance on the bar this time!" Lucy grabbed her leather jacket. "You still owe me for that beer!" Kol rummaged in his pocket and slapped a bill into her impatient hand.

"Are you happy now?"

"It's a start."

Damon sighed in relief, leading the way to his car.

-:-

Everything was too bright, too loud, too painful. April writhed on the bed, clutching her ears, and trying to drown out the thumping beat of her own heart. _She was dying_. She heard voices in her head. She saw horrible memories she didn't know existed. She cried out. _What was happening to her?_ Elijah pulled the curtains swiftly shut. She heard the rings clack together, and squinted at him through her blood-shot eyes.

"You're a vampire, April."

"_N-no, no! I'm dead! They killed me_!" she said.

"Yes, they did. But you had Stefan's blood in your system which means you came back as a vampire-"

"-a v-vampire?"

"Yes. You need to feed or you will die."

"You m-mean, d-drink human blood?"

"Yes, you need to drink blood, and finish the transformation."

Katherine strutted into the room. She gave April a passing look of amusement and seated herself at the desk near the window.

Elijah rubbed his temple. "How is your presence going to help the situation, Katerina? Do you even think before you act?"

"You're mad at me? For what? I refuse to stay longer than possible in the same room as Klaus, and so forgive me if I was under the impression you would prefer some assistance," she said.

"She needs to feed," Elijah repeated.

They both looked up when a hesitant knock came from Stefan's bedroom door.

Liz Forbes took in the fallen creature who pulled the pillows down over her face, whining for aspirin.

"I know the risks, but I'd like to help," she said. She had broken her promise to keep April safe.

Elijah beckoned Liz to sit on the bed in front of her. "You need to feed. Focus on her blood. Listen to the beat. Feed, and release." April shook in anticipation. When her fangs burst from her gums, she recoiled into the mattress in shrieks. "It's ok. That will happen, it gets easier. Focus, ease yourself-" Elijah steadied her. April tried again, gripping Liz's shoulder. She consumed the warm, sticky liquid, like it was chocolate sauce - ignorant to Liz's moans. "-that's enough! You must learn to control yourself!" April wiped her face, her arm smarting from Elijah's grip.

"S-sorry." She watched when Elijah gave Liz his blood, and told her to leave before things got out of hand. Liz left.

April felt amazing, wiping her lips. The velvety substance ran down the back of her throat, and she craved _more_. Katherine flicked through Stefan's old journals, only looking up when April complained of boredom.

"I'll show you how to have a good time," Katherine said.

"No, you won't, Katerina!" Elijah warned.

"Come now. She's young, she needs to learn from her mistakes."

"You are not letting her kill innocent people!"

"And that's where we disagree. Not all people are innocent, or good. She could kill _them_."

April sat on her hands, kicking her feet against the bed, and craving more of Liz's blood, but what would Caroline say?

"Come on, April," Katherine said, throwing the diaries down and going to the door. "I'm going to teach you how I feed. Now, you," she said to Elijah, "can come supervise, and maybe you'll even enjoy yourself, or you can stay here, and worry about how I'm going to corrupt your little prodigy."

April jumped off the bed, clapping her hands, and the muscle in Elijah's jaw twitched. Katherine knew she was pushing his buttons, so she blew him a kiss.

-:-

April skipped down the stairs and swung on the railing. "I feel great! We're going hunting! Oh - what's that?" April asked, taking in the crimson gift in a bag.

Caroline held out the blood-bag she had been drinking. "We don't eat people. We eat these," she said.

Katherine snorted, "It's obvious who mentored you!"

"It's safer for everyone if you drink from the blood-bags. It's still fresh, just not from the vein," Stefan said.

April choked. "Bleurgh, tastes like red-Gatorade!"

"There are different_ types_ of blood, but sometimes we can't all be picky!" Caroline said.

"I like hers," April said, pointing to Liz, who was discussing matters with Finn. "But Elijah said I can't drink it all, which totally sucks, because I'm _so _hungry."

"_You let her feed on you? Have you lost your mind?" _Caroline demanded.

"Yes, I did. She needed blood, Caroline. I wasn't going to let her die!" Liz shouted.

"You didn't think it wise to talk to me about this first?"

"I don't need to talk to you first. You're my daughter. I'm capable of making my own decisions."

"I can't believe you let her do this!" Caroline said to Elijah.

"What's done is done, Sweetheart," Klaus said, quietly.

"So it seems." She snatched back her blood bag, giving Finn a look of disgust and left the room. Mikaelsons, they were all the same.

"Don't worry, she's just annoyed _she didn't get her way,_" Klaus said, well aware she would hear him.

"If nobody else has any objections..." Katherine pulled April after her. Elijah followed, pulling the door shut behind them.

-:-

They found themselves in the alley surveying the supermarket and police station in the middle of the town square. There were people about, although the majority of them were probably on vervain, Katherine deduced. Elijah grabbed Katherine's arm rather forcibly, that way she knew she was definitely getting on his nerves.

"And who exactly are you going to have her feeding off? In case you've forgotten, Katerina, we are meant to be lying low, considering there's a town trying to kill us-"

"-who put your panties in a knot?"

_"-ooh McDonalds-"_

"-looks like April's already chosen-"

"-God, help me-"

"-stay here, Elijah, we might bring you back a cheese burger."

Katherine and April entered the McDonald's restaurant. There was only a young boy serving customers and an old lady wiping down tables. There were three customers to choose from. A boy in a beanie. An old man with cheese in his wiry beard, and a woman with fang earrings. Katherine led April into the bathroom, checking there was nobody in the stalls and then recited how she would go about having a feed. She had to be fast, clever and resourceful. The best way to trap somebody was to be their friend first. April sat down at the table where a young boy with a beanie dipped his French fries into a chocolate sundae. She received pointers from Katherine and nervously, introduced herself. They talked about school. April hadn't seen him around. He said, he'd been out of town visiting his grandma. Katherine told her to do it now. April asked him about his grandma, it was easy to talk to him. He had a lopsided smile and green eyes. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Katherine told her to follow.

"What are you doing?" he said, when April entered the bathroom with him, concentrating on his irregular heart beat. She stopped, and as Katherine had told her, lay her hand on his shoulder. She looked determinedly into those green eyes, and said: "Y-you won't remember this." She pushed him into an empty stall, and as he looked confused, she said. "Don't scream."

"Good, now feed, and count to ten," Katherine instructed fixing her hair and lipstick in the mirror.

April pushed him up against the stall and bit his neck, feeling the familiar, warm, sticky goodness drown her tongue. She slurped his neck, barely noticing the bathroom door open and close, and focussed on his faltering heartbeat, telling herself, just a little bit more wouldn't hurt.

-:-

Katherine was debating whether to buy the cheese burger or the French fries when Elijah entered.

"_Where's April?"_ he demanded.

"Finally, some alone time," Katherine said, straightening his tie. "Let her have some f_un_!"

"_Where is she_?" Elijah pressed.

"She's feeding on a boy in the bathroom. I trust her, why can't you?"

"_You shouldn't have left her alone!" _

"Let her be," Katherine gripped his arm. "She needs to learn. If she kills him then she'll be burying his body, but I know she's got this." She patting his chest. "Now, did you want that cheese burger?"

"You are the worst influence," he said, frustrated by the power she held over him. "I don't know why I let you do these things."

Katherine ordered, taking the deliciously greasy food and Elijah, to a concealed corner.

"Because you love me, Elijah. And you know what else? No-one in this building is on vervain, therefore no-one is going to disturb us. I have this whole section reserved." She loosened his tie, much to his disapproval. "Your intentions are honourable, Elijah, which means you care, which is _incredibly sexy_..." She pulled off his suit jacket, undid the buttons on his shirt and fit herself snugly between his arms. She ignored his protests, pulling off her clothes and wrapping her legs around his waist. Elijah pushed away the cheeseburger, cradling her neck, and lowering her onto the table. "There's something you should know-" He left kisses from her collarbone to her chest, and she gasped, clinging to him. "I hate cheese burgers! And for that, you must be punished!"

Elijah pulled off his belt, admiring the smirk that lit up her delicate face.

"Do your worst, Elijah," Katherine said, "we both know, you have limitations."

"Not today," Elijah smirked.

-:-

Liz, Finn, Stefan and Klaus were discussing how best to sabotage the hunters' chances of finding the cure when Caroline stormed back into the room, throwing the empty blood bag across the room in frustration. Bonnie was standing beside the window, and nobody had told her. Caroline stormed past Tyler and stood in front of Bonnie. "Seriously, Bonnie! Where have you been? And where the _hell_ is Damon?" Everyone in the room, drastically spun around to see what she was yelling about. She hesitated, thinking perhaps she was hallucinating.

"Hi Caroline. We sent Kol and Damon to find Lucy. I thought it would be necessary to have witch on our side, since I've lost all my magic, and, as much as I would love to believe you, Tyler, I'm not going to take the risk, especially after what happened at the school." Tyler shifted uncomfortably. "You say you need to read Latin, that's fine, but you're not a witch, so the spell won't work for you. _We need Lucy Bennett_." Caroline could have sworn, Tyler's face reddened in embarrassment. Had he known the spell wouldn't work without a witch?

Klaus stopped Caroline from interrupting. She folded her arms, crossly, avoiding Stefan's pressing look. She bit back her retorts, and listened to Klaus' questions.

"And will she help us? Your relation?" Klaus asked, concerned.

"Yes," Bonnie said.

"Lucy? Wasn't she Katherine's witch at the Masquerade?" Matt remembered.

"Yes, and she told me to call on her if I ever needed help," Bonnie said.

"I suppose it would be good to have another witch on our side," Rebekah said, glancing at Klaus. Caroline felt a pang of guilt. Klaus hadn't said anything about his mother, and even if he pretended it didn't hurt losing her, she knew she shouldn't be mad at him for trying to do what was best, but still there was something bothering her that nobody else had brought it up, not even Stefan.

"Bonnie, who is we?" she asked. Bonnie smiled.

"Elena and I."

"Bonnie, Elena's dead." And Caroline would never forget how.

"No, she's not. Elena, they'd like to see you now, and don't be too dramatic about it."

There was no easy explanation. Bonnie had been standing by the window, and then, she had turned to an invisible person beside her, who at the blink of an eye, became Elena. Screaming, Caroline fell into the coffee table. Klaus caught her. Matt cursed, and Stefan and Tyler stared in disbelief.

"How?" Rebekah asked.

"We don't know, but she's been given a second chance." Bonnie said. "Elena?"

Elena explained with as much detail as she could remember: Elijah's prayer had started it, and then, she told them about her unfinished business. Caroline let out a strangled cry, rushed at her and pulled her into a long, emotional hug. Matt did the same. Finn let go of Liz's hand.

"So, let me get this straight. Damon and my brother, have gone to bring a witch back here, while you have somehow been granted a second chance on earth, but not as a vampire: a ghost." Finn said, summarising the events.

"Yes, I suppose that's it." Elena added, glancing at Stefan and realising she had no grudges anymore. She smiled at him.

The front door opened and shut, and Elijah and Katherine followed in good spirits, with an even more exuberant April, who neither Stefan nor Caroline were prepared for. She suddenly rushed at the couch and landed on top of Stefan. He had to resist the temptation to kill her with the leg from the coffee table that was in pieces after Caroline's fall. Instead, he silenced her irritating behaviour with a glare, which she heeded to.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked, pleasantly.

"Why do you smell like burgers, brother?" Klaus seemed intrigued, and maybe a little hungry, Caroline hadn't brought him any blood-bags up from the cellar.

"Hello Elijah," Elena breathed, alerting them to her spirit. "It's good to see you again."

Klaus gripped Elijah's shoulder, and said: "What poem did you read to Elena's grave, Elijah?"

"Just...a soldier's verse... " he said.

"But it's happened before? I was able to speak to Lexi that time," Matt interjected.

"That was because of the red vervain. This, there is no explanation," Klaus said.

"It's a miracle," Caroline breathed.

Elena coughed, exchanging an annoyed look with Bonnie, who was the only one who understood. "Well, I have unfinished business. We must go after these hunters and find the cure before it's used against us. Providing things went well in New York, Damon and Kol should be back later. According to Seth, Vaughn plans on infiltrating the Fell's charity event tonight."

The looked at the beam where Stefan and April's ropes still hung. Seth was unconcious. Finn untied him and threw him over his shoulder. "Well, we may as well take him with us. It's about time Mystic Falls got their Sherriff back."

"Oh that reminds me," Matt said, removing the badge Silus had given him. "I never wanted it."

"Thank you, Matt," Liz said, putting the badge on. Caroline hugged her mother. "Baby, you need to stop waiting for the right time." Caroline didn't know whether to laugh at the absurdity of it, or to cry because she had finally made the decision to get married.

"I suppose I'm going to need a white dress?"

"You can borrow my dress. I think I left it here," Elena said. "You know the one I wore on my 18th birthday?"

"All your clothes are in that duffel bag over there. I gathered them up when you were still having hallucinations," Stefan pointed to the bag.

"I could kiss you right now!" Caroline said, running over to find the dress.

Klaus decided it was time to open another bottle of wine, that was, if Damon hadn't drunk it. April joined the celebrations by flicking her hair over her shoulder and rotating her hips to the radio. Stefan caught April's hand before it snaked its way around his neck.

"Not now, April; not ever." Stefan said, harshly.

"She still has your blood in her system," Katherine smirked. "She's your responsibility now."

"She's what?" he asked.

"_You're her maker, Stefan_." Katherine pressed.

"You were the ones teaching her!" Stefan sounded panicked.

"We did, but she wants _you_," Katherine laughed. "She's particularly fond of your blood and the idea of blood sharing. Perhaps you can try it sometime." Katherine insinuated with a laugh. Elijah hovered by the window, sifting through his thoughts. Whether or not Stefan accepted the idea of mentoring April, Caroline didn't find out. She sent Klaus gleeful look and followed Elena and Bonnie into Damon's room to assess whether the dress fitted.

-:-

"Coming, sweetheart?" Klaus called from the porch. "Our reservation won't last the entire night."

"Yes," she walked into the room, wearing Elena's dress and large, nervous smile. Klaus stared at her completely in awe as though she were attending a ball not a charity event. She kissed him swiftly because there was no time for pecks on the cheek. She wanted to show him how much she loved him, and how much she wanted to be his wife. She touched his forehead with hers, "I'm ready."

"For what, exactly?" he murmured.

"Klaus Mikaelson, will you marry me?"

"I thought you wanted to wait..." Caroline beamed, and he chuckled, "So, how do we do this?"

"Bonnie's dad is going to be at the Fell's. He's a celebrant."

"That, I wasn't expecting," Klaus said, holding her head in his hands. "So, we're getting married tonight?"

"Yes," Caroline said, and she giggled when Klaus kissed her again and again.

Elijah made a joke to break the tension. "So, there's going to be a wedding and a ritual? Does that mean I'm still your best man? Because I'm pretty sure I forgot to buy the rings."

"Stefan's best man," Rebekah corrected, helping Matt walk, his mark was glowing more brightly than ever, and Tyler hung back.

"Sometimes the things that aren't planned are the most memorable," Bonnie said, kissing Caroline's cheek and giving her a hug. She had promised to stay behind with Elena, to wait for Damon and Kol, and hopefully if she agreed, Lucy Bennett.

"See you soon, Mrs Mikaelson," Elena said. "And you better promise to look after her, Klaus, or I will haunt you." Klaus nodded curtly. Elena called out to Rebekah and Matt, "Good luck!" Tyler was quieter than she remembered.

"_Tell me what you have to do," _Bonnie demanded.

"If I tell you, you're just going to bug me about it."

_"Yeah, because I know what it's like to meddle with life and death. I learnt the hard way, remember?_"

"For all He knows, my unfinished business is making sure everyone has their happy endings."

"_All I'm saying is you can't ignore it, Elena_."

"I'm not ignoring it, I'm putting it aside until the time is right."

"_Didn't you learn from Caroline? There is no right time. There is only now, and for you there is not forever."_

"Thanks for reminding me that I'm dead."

"_I'm dead too, remember? The only difference is I'm cursed. You have a choice, to move on_."

"Fine, I'll tell you! As long as you quit bugging me about how I go about it?" Bonnie nodded, listening. "My unfinished business is to help everyone - so really, that could mean anything..."

"You know exactly what it is, but you're afraid of doing it, because that means letting go, and that's what you have to accept. You don't belong here anymore."

Elena thought Bonnie had some vendetta against her. Where were these negative attitudes coming from? She thought she had made herself clear: she was staying for her friends, for all of them, because she hadn't had the chance to say goodbye and because she wanted to help stop the evil in the Mystic Falls. She had promised herself she would help Matt get the cure, and then, maybe, if all her friends were happy, then she would be on her way, but the more she thought it, the less she wanted to let go.

"I thought you were my friend!" Elena snapped.

"I am! But you have to admit these things. You don't belong here. You belong in heaven, with Jeremy. You made him a promise to always protect him, in life and death."

"Jeremy doesn't need me!" Elena sounded frustrated, she threw her arms in the air, and was surprised when the windows banged against the shutters.

"How are you doing that?" Bonnie's voice was softer, surprised.

"I don't know," Elena said, keeping her rising excitement at bay.

"It's your emotions. Your anger. That's how you hurt Damon before, you forbid him to hurt Caroline and you threw him off his feet. Elena, you have to do what you're meant to do. Promise me?" Elena nodded. "Good, that sounds like the car." Bonnie ran to open the door, and a tall woman entered, pulling Bonnie into a hug, with a relieved, "Thank God! One more minute alone with those two and I would kill myself."

-:-

Duncan and Vaughn stood in the middle of the Fell's mansion, discussing the plan with low voices as a parade of women jostled them, discussing the great cause of funding a new school after the gas explosion. Vaughn smiled, _fear: _that, and manipulation, were the sole reason Silus had control of Mystic Falls. He was good at impersonating people, and whilst he did not know if Silus would be there, he knew that it was worth a try. He answered Duncan's persistent questions:

"We hunt the cure and if any vampires get in the way, we kill them."

"So what about the Originals?"

"We've still got some red vervain bullets, use them, and go find Chester - if he's chatting up girls again..."

"I'll find him."

"Tell him, he needs to be focussed. If the Originals do come, and I'm counting on it, then he needs to know that he's not going to outsmart them, he needs to leave that to me."

Vaughn introduced himself to Miriam Fell, and complimented her on her pearl jewellery. She resembled a 1950s housewife but who was he to be rude of her figure. There were pictures in tribute to her son Logan, whose teeth blinded him from the back of the room, and he noticed a young girl, with the same stance and annoyingly grating voice, mingling with guests in a yellow dress.

"The event looks wonderful, you really did yourself proud," Vaughn lied.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't have done it without my daughter, Penelope." Vaughn feigned interest and gave the signal to Duncan and Chester to short circuit the lights. _Fear worked best in the dark. _The lights ceased and an expansion of noise allowed for Vaughn to manipulate Mrs Fell, on the subject of her innocent daughter.

"How old is Miss Penelope?"

"She's just sixteen. I suppose I should check the lights-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's just a black out."

"Yes, I suppose-"

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your daughter would you? I mean, she's of importance?"

"Well, of course, she's my only daughter-"

"Especially, after that horrid animal attack on your son, Logan."

"H-how did you know about that?" The quavering voice. Vaughn had hit a nerve.

The lights came back on and there was a collective sigh of relief. Mrs Fell was watching him, suspiciously. He took the champagne glass from her hand. "I apologise for startling you. I am not Vaughn Galen, although I do envy the name. My name is Silus. I believe you have heard of me?" Miriam Fell's eyes flashed in fear and she instantly searched the crowd for her daughter. "Do not panic, nothing will happen Miss Penelope if you promise me, nothing will come of me. I have three requests, are you listening?"

Vaughn raised his glass from his position by the stage, Chester was keeping their hostage entertained, and Mrs Fell was in the palm of his hand.

-:-

Caroline was on a mission and she would willingly compel the guy on the door to enter, if it wasn't for the fact that he was on vervain. Klaus noticed he had highlighted his entire family on the list, and as he compelled him to let them inside, he told him to treat those on the list with special care, because they were royalty.

"Klaus! Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Caroline hissed. He took her hand, and made a note of the time. He murmured against her ear, "Let's get married," avoiding her question, entirely. They mixed into the crowd easily, followed by the rest of his family and their plus ones.

Stefan kept April and Tyler on a short lead. There were very few faces he remembered, from the last event that was held by the Fell's but then, he had had other things on his mind. Besides, most of the council members had been murdered in the first ritual at Pastor Young's hand, and he didn't feel like reminding April because even if she was extremely annoying, she was better happy than distraught. Stefan caught Rebekah's attention. "Upstairs?"

She nodded, bringing Matt, and ignoring his protests that he could walk on his own. They entered the first room on the left, which looked like a girl's room.

"What do we need to do?"

Between the four of them, (April didn't count, because she started trying on the clothes) it didn't take long to move the furniture and set up the room the way Tyler needed it according to the grimoire. The only thing missing were the hunters. Finn burst through the doors dramatically and lowered a protesting Seth on the floor, kicking him in the gut to shut up.

"Where's the witch?" Finn said.

"Coming," Stefan said, though he didn't know when.

"Well, she better get here quick, because something's already stirring, and I don't like it." He left.

Rebekah took over from Finn, holding down the vocal hunter, and turning her attention to Tyler."Why are you helping us?"

"I don't really have a choice," Tyler said.

"He owes me," Matt gave his old friend a calculative glance.

"_Come on, Damon, where are you?"_ Stefan said.

"I'm here, what are you complaining about?" Damon stood beside him, carrying a duffel bag, which Stefan hoped didn't include Elena's clothes. "Did mine eyes deceive me, are Klaus and Caroline are getting married downstairs? Judging by Elena and Bonnie's urgency, I presume this is a big deal."

"Don't worry about introducing me, Damon, I suppose I'll just do that myself, shall I?" Lucy gave Stefan a nod, remembering him clearly, from her last meeting, and although Matt had been dressed differently he was relatively the same, apart from the curse. "Oh dear me, you owe me big time." She pulled out an A4 piece of paper that was folded into four and patted it against Stefan's chest.

"What's this?"

"A secret valentine," she said.

Stefan peeled it back and read out the list of demands he hadn't been expecting. He looked up at Damon, as if to ask if they were real.

"Oh yeah, you better believe it." Lucy said, and I take number eleven, particularly seriously. So, do you want my help or not?"

"We don't really have time to negotiate, brother," Damon said. He tossed the stake guns to each of them bar Tyler, for obvious reasons. "We need her help, even if she has kinky demands. No offense."

"None taken," Lucy said, observing the ring of candles.

"Fine, but how are we going to get them to agree?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, honey, we don't ask them nicely. We take them by force, and if necessary, inflict pain. Are you ready?"

-:-

Matt felt like something wanted to strangle him from the inside. He threw up a large hair ball, swallowing blood. He felt like his brain was going to explode, but it was just a response Lucy's magic. He strained against his searing tattoo, hardly noticing Rebekah's presence, writhing against the throbbing shrieks of headless corpses streaming into the room. He fought them off, but their raking nails sank inside his eyeballs. He yelled, as they wrenched his eyes out of their sockets, leaving gaping, black holes.

Bonnie and Elena were downstairs when Vaughn and the other hunters collapsed like they were being tortured by invisible beings. Their marks were glowing through their shirts and their collective shrieks were matched when an invisible knife sliced open their palms. Miriam Fell shrieked out orders, condemning the Mikaelsons, and Damon came running down the stairs, shoving frightened people out of the way, and shouting over the screams for someone to turn the lights back on. They flickered, and Bonnie knew Lucy needed her energy. She turned to Elena, and without asking, Elena focussed her attention on Matt not getting the cure, letting her anger manipulate the room. The lights illuminated the chaos and Elena walked through the destruction as though she were invisible, and maybe she was. She fed off their fear and on her own adrenaline, and with Damon watching on the stairs, she felt energised.

"Lucy needs them in the same room. All hands on deck, bring us a hunter each." Damon yelled. Kol was already up the stairs, dragging Duncan. Elena heaved Vaughn up, and Caroline and Klaus brought both Chester and a terrified Penelope in, whilst exchanging their 'vows', with Mr Bennett running along behind them.

Tyler paced around the circle, noting the three symbols unique to each hunter. He gave Lucy the grimoire and showed her the spell to unlock the cure. Lucy nodded, letting the words roll off her tongue. There was a blinding flash of light and Rebekah screamed, alerting their attention to the hunter's unconscious bodies which were emptying tons of vampire, hybrid and human blood from their systems. Kol gripped Bonnie's arm to control her cravings and Stefan did the same to April: they didn't need either of them interfering in matters that could be potentially dangerous.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Mr Bennett confessed. "You may kiss the bride." Klaus kissed Caroline, and shared a brief look of gratitude to Bonnie's father.

"Thank you," Damon said, to Lucy.

"Just make sure you remember the demands, or things won't be pretty." Lucy had a bar to get back to. "And congratulations," she said in passing to Caroline, who let go of Klaus to comfort Rebekah. "The bleeding should stop after a few hours, after that, they will be human again. I don't want to know what your plans are for the rest of them, but please don't kill them, enough blood has been spilled today." Lucy patted Mr Bennett's shoulder and pulled Bonnie into a hug, "I wish you all the best, I just don't understand what you see in Kol Mikaelson." Bonnie smiled. "Don't be a stranger, come visit me."

Bonnie promised. One day, when things had eased down, she would come and visit. She slipped her hand into Kol's and rested her head against his chest.

-:-

"Looks like your plan failed, how does it feel to be human?" Kol said, squatting beside Vaughn. "Don't strain yourself, you need rest to get your energy back," he smirked. "So let's make a deal..."

Tyler had done what he had promised, although not what he promised himself. He watched the after effects of the hunters groaning about the floor. Matt leaned against a fussing Rebekah, and Caroline wasn't far away. He wondered if he had paid his debt now, and thought about escaping, or just jumping from the window, for extra flare. The last time he had entered the Fell's it was to save Caroline's life, funny how everything he had done, was to protect her, and yet, it only pushed her further away.

Elena sidled up to him, wanting to thank him, for putting Matt's needs over his. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"You know what. She's grateful. You know that, right?"

"Do I?" He said, watching Caroline with Matt.

"She is, even if she can't find the words."

Tyler caught sight of Klaus, escorting the hunters outside with Kol. "So, what's your unfinished business?"

"I don't know," Elena lied. Tyler wasn't fooled. "I have to help Matt get the cure, and then I have to let go."

"So, I guess we're in the same boat?"

"I'm scared," Elena whispered.

"I know the feeling," Tyler said, watching Caroline raise Matt to his feet.

-:-

"So, that's that." Kol said, stretching. "Well, Bonnie, are you ready to go home?"

Bonnie wasn't ready to go home, well, she was, but her adrenaline was pumping and she felt a sad sense of relief, as she realised it was over. The hunters had re-grouped, but thanks to Kol's methods of persuasion, they wouldn't be enacting their revenge. Matt was human, and he would get a second chance. He could live and grow old and love, and they'd live precariously through him.

"Why would you go home?" April said, wearing mix-matched outfits. "You're giving these to me, and we're going shopping tomorrow." April said, compelling her new friend, Penelope.

"Where did she learn that?" Damon asked.

"Speak of the devil," Stefan replied as Katherine strutted inside with a message.

"Elijah's downstairs, negotiating matters with Mrs Fell and clearing the Mikaelson name. You know how good he is with words. So, he told me to come and get you, and he wants Caroline and Klaus to meet him on the dance floor."

Kol wolf-whistled, just to be extra annoying. "Trust Elijah," he said as an afterthought. "Coming, darling?" Rebekah shook her head. She wanted some alone time, with Matt. Collecting Bonnie on the way out, he followed his brother and sister-in-law to the dance floor. He wondered how much money Elijah had promised to donate.

"So, without further ado, I welcome to the dance floor, Mr Klaus and Mrs Caroline Mikaelson, and I wish them all the best, in their long and happy life together."

The audience, those who had actually stayed, clapped, and Klaus twirled Caroline onto the floor, making the white dress switch around her, and he pulled her in, taking her lips, and proving, that this time, they had all the time in the world.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your patience! I know that it is really annoying waiting for chapters, and so I apologise for having to immerse myself in uni assessments instead of finishing this story. I really enjoyed writing all the relationships this chapter, and for giving Caroline her wedding. Please review.**


	12. Promises

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: It's time for another story to end. I've loved every minute of this and wanted to thank everyone who has supported me from 'Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend' & 'I Need You To Save Me' and new readers along the way. It's been a blast! xx **

**Promises**

Three days passed and Mystic Falls returned to normal, well, as normal as Bonnie thought it could become. Something still worried her, though. Each time she tried to bring up Elena's "unfinished business" she walked through the walls to avoid talking. Bonnie had seen strange things happen in Elena's presence when her emotions were high; mostly when she was _angry_. Bonnie needed a second opinion. She needed Lucy to tell her what to do, maybe even come back with them to help Elena cross over.

Kol was probably hoping she'd dropped the subject by the time he'd come back from Esther's memorial, but Bonnie hadn't because Elena broke her promise. There were consequences when ghosts remained with the living. "Evil things can happen when you destroy the balance," Grams had said. Did Emily know this when she created this "miracle"? Did she know Elena would clasp onto Damon's energy?

Bonnie remembered the conversation she had with Kol before they left Mystic Falls.

_"How's the mayoral role sinking in?" he asked about her father, placing three long stemmed roses in her lap._

_"He's already sick of the paperwork," Bonnie murmured, hearing the etch of a pen from her father's office. She smelt the rose's petals. "You rarely buy me flowers.. why today?"_

_"They're for Lucy," he said. Bonnie was a little disappointed but not surprised. _

_"And the wine?" she asked._

_"For your Dad. I'll put it in the fridge for him. You haven't changed your mind, have you?" _

_"No," she said. She waited for Kol to come out of the kitchen, then put on her coat._

_"Let's hope Damon doesn't need his car," he said, swinging the car keys into his fist. _

Bonnie looked out the window at the evening sky and felt the cool breeze kiss her cheeks. Kol reassured her everything was going to be fine. "You're probably misreading the signs," he added. She didn't reply. She knew she wasn't misreading _anything_. Something _was_ wrong with Elena.

-:-

Damon poked the fire, watching the flames spark and sizzle. Something had happened at April's house. A revenge attack, it was thought. Stefan had left to see, at Liz's request. He furrowed his brow. _Who was left to inflict pain?_ Silas was dead, Vaughn and his friends were cured humans compelled to leave Mystic Falls. He didn't want Elena to worry. He felt her arms around him, forgetting she was still a ghost.

"How is it we can touch like this?" he murmured.

"I'm part of you. As long as you're thinking of me I'll be here," she said.

Damon admired her. "I'm always thinking of you, Elena." She kissed him like it was their last day together. He pulled off her cardigan, tossing it onto the lounge. She tugged his shirt over his head, impatiently, the words "Bedroom-" escaping her lips. He obliged, shedding their clothes once they entered. She kicked off her knickers and laughed when they landed on his mattress. He smothered her with affection, grateful to hear her so happy. It was like the pain of losing her never existed, like he could breathe again.

"I love you, Elena," he said.

"I love you too," she whispered.

They kissed constantly, legs and arms entwined. He listened to every gasp and mewl from her appreciative body. April's distress fled from his mind as he made love to Elena. He nibbled her neck to her amusement, tasting her skin, and shoulders. She was human-like, warm at his touch, "It's okay, Damon. You can bite me," she said, as if reading his mind. He craved the taste of her, but felt overwhelmed by the opportunity. "Ghosts bleed...?" he said.

"If you want me to. Now _drink_," she demanded.

Confused by her urgency, Damon bucked against her, watching her expression change to euphoria. She pulled at his bed sheets, writhed into his pillows and it was then he found himself drinking her. Tasting the fluid as though it were his victim's he tightened his hold on her waist, feeling her grip in his hair loosen, and after he'd fed, he made sure she was okay. She nodded, wiping her blood from his lips and bringing her finger to her mouth. The action was as compelling and seductive as if she were eating chocolate coated cherries.

"Now it's my turn," she said. Perhaps it was then that Damon should have questioned her but he was blinded by beauty, love and passion, and any thought of Elena's actions disappeared when she sat up and kissed his bloodied lips...

-:-

April was standing with Liz's arms around her when Stefan entered the kitchen. Her mother's body as it lay rotting and taunting her and she couldn't forget how her screams echoed inside her mind.

_"No! Mum! No!" April shook her mother. _

_Her body was cold and blue. April's nostrils stung. __**Human blood; **__it encased her; strangled her; beat her. "She's dead!" April thrashed against Finn's restraining arms. His lips moved but she didn't register any sound. Liz was shouting into her radio, and her house was spinning. Her clothes were covered in her mother's blood. She lifted her hand and smelt its oozing goodness. Just one taste...it would be like her mother never left her. _

_Finn snatched her hand from her face. "April, look at me! See, here, yes." Her eyes changed from a lustful red to her normal colour and she gagged at what she had almost done. April ran to Liz's open arms, and cried into her badge. She turned her head to see Finn closing her mother's eyelids but was still shaking violently. She heard Finn's voice, as Liz's arms encased her. "I'm sorry, April. I wish we had come sooner."_

Mr Bennett was making a pot of tea in the kitchen. They heard the front door slam and Stefan entered, worried. Finn filled him in on the situation. April couldn't acknowledge him, she wished she had never come home. She watched two officers cover up her mother's body and lift it onto a gurney to be taken to the morgue. Finn introduced Stefan to Mrs Fell and they sat at the table to discuss their theories.

"So, this resistance group, they know how to fight vampires and werewolves?" Mr Bennett asked.

"Yes," Mrs Fell said.

"But my mother was human..." April admitted, scalding her tongue on the tea.

"Yes, she was. So why harm her?" Liz asked.

April listened to part of the conversation, sometimes losing interest and remembering other conversations. She had gone to clean herself up in her bathroom, feeling strange and deserted, yet the house had never been this full. The uniformed officers had searched every room, and her belongings had disappeared in little plastic bags. She sat in the bathroom, staring at the white tiles and yellow shower curtain, trying to remember the last time she saw her mother but Finn and Liz's voices were so clear in her head, she found herself eavesdropping instead...

_"We could take her home with us. Caroline's moving out. April could have her room," Finn said._

_Liz hesitated, "She's sixteen. She'll be in the system now as a ward."_

_"We don't want to lose her in a foster home. I know what it's like to move from one place to another, and I'm not going to put April through that. This is your decision Liz, but I think you already know what you want."_

_"She needs someone to talk to; someone to guide her. I can't always be there for her. I'm on call almost all the time, and you'll be working too. I can't do that to her."_

_"So what do you suggest?"_

_"I'm going to call Caroline," she said._

-:-

"Paris, Rome, or Tokyo?" Klaus murmured. "I promised you I'd show you the world." He wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist, pulling her naked body into his. She traced the stubble on his chin, happily and answered his question.

"Well, I've always liked Paris," she looked into his amused expression, "but Rome and Tokyo would be nice." This pleased him because he kissed her deeply, brushing his fingers along her flushed cheeks.

He pulled away, suddenly. "As you wish, sweetheart. Pack your bags." Caroline was not ready to say goodbye to his naked body. He pulled up a black pair of Hugo Boss underwear from the floor and went to his wardrobe to pull down two large duffel bags that would barely fit her things alone. She wondered whether she should remind him, a girl never travels lightly. "I'm getting you out of Mystic Falls," he said.

Caroline threw the blankets off her hoping he would come back to bed. She wasn't worried about anyone bursting in on them. Klaus had made sure to ban his entire family from the Mikaelson Manor. He finally turned back to the bed. His eyes hovered on her cheeky grin, and then down her chest and, over her legs.

"As much as _I_ appreciate your stunning figure, best if you put on some clothes as the Parisians are _very_ finicky about style. On second thoughts, Rebekah may have something you'd fit into." Klaus was far too excited about their trip overseas to be distracted by her stunning body, maybe three days of sex had been too much for him?

He had been planning this trip since they met, maybe he actually wanted it to be perfect? She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she's going to_ love_ having you rummage through her clothes, again!" She sighed, laying her head back on the pillow and listened to him opening and shutting furniture and throwing clothes onto the floor. His unfazed reply came next, "You're sister-in-laws now; comes with the package and she's always wanted another girl in the house."

Three days had passed and her body should hurt far more than it did, considering. She eyed the empty bottles of champagne and vodka scattering his room and her pile of laundry that she had put off time and time again. Her phone rang, and she pulled the covers back across her body, she was suddenly self conscious. The caller couldn't possibly tell she was naked, could they?

"Hi Mum! What's up?" Caroline squeaked.

"Hi baby, how are you?" Liz asked.

"Good. How are you?" Caroline said, ignoring Klaus's dialogue from the hall.

"Finn and I are _fine _but I was wondering if you could do us a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

Klaus walked into his-their room, apparently unaware that she was talking to someone other than him. Luckily, he kept the conversation G-rated. "We'll get you a whole new wardrobe over there, how about this?" He showed her a dress with sunflowers on it. It wasn't horrible. "Unfortunately, Rebekah doesn't own anything in blue," he said.

She pointed at her phone but he wasn't looking. Liz questioned whether Klaus was there, and she was forced to admit he was, despite her mouthing, _Go do something_, in annoyance. Klaus sighed, picking up a blood-bag and purposefully dribbling blood down his chin. A memory of them in a bubble bath drinking champagne and making love, aroused her.

"We were just thinking of visiting Paris, Rome and Tokyo since everything's gone back to normal..." Caroline's eyes connected with Klaus' and he started speaking French. Her mother changed her mind and Caroline whispered a distracted 'I love you' and hung up. "You are such a tease," she said, snatching the dress from him. "Zip me up," she ordered, moving her hair aside to make it easier for him. His fingers clasped the zip, and she leaned into him, twisting her head to stare into his blue eyes and suddenly, she wished for something else entirely. "Niklaus..." His hand caressed her bare shoulders and she kissed his fingers. He moved closer, lips pressed against her collarbone. Her arousal screamed for satisfaction, and she muttered, "we're never going to leave this room are we?"

-:-

Stefan wondered what Damon was going to say when he had to explain they had another tenant. He wondered whether he should tell April her hair still had blood in it, but as he'd already learnt from dating Rebekah in the twenties, this kind of news freaked them out.

"I'm sorry about your mother. We'll find out who did this," Stefan promised, as he pointed to the glove box. "You need to feed. The tea wasn't strong enough to stop your cravings, especially when there was that much blood in the house. Next time ask for whiskey. Alcohol usually-"

"I'm not allowed alcohol 'til I'm twenty-one," she reminded him, as she bit into the plastic and ripped it open.

Stefan sighed, smiling. "You're a vampire, you're going to be sixteen forever. To survive the blood cravings, alcohol is your best friend. You're not human so technically those rules don't apply." He followed the glow of the lights along the road with his eyes, remembering what had been said about April's situation before they'd left.

_"Did your mother have any enemies?" Mr Bennett interjected. _

_"No. Everybody loved her but they looked at her differently after my father died."_

_"He wasn't in his right mind then," Liz interjected. "We know that now."_

_"What about a revenge killing? We haven't ruled that out, yet," Stefan mused. _

_"Looks that way. I propose we organise a town meeting to draw them out," Finn said._

_"Good idea. I'll see what I can put together last minute." Mr Bennett left with Mrs Fell._

_April wiped her tear-stained face. "Are you sending me away?" she whispered._

_Liz shook her head. "No. Stefan will look after you until we know it's safe."_

_Finn nodded. "You'll be in his protective custody," he added. "Call us if anything strange occurs."_

Stefan couldn't promise Finn the killers didn't already know where they lived, but a house full of supernatural creatures might just be a safe haven for a sixteen year old vampire, or it may give them an advantage, especially since Elena drifted between two worlds. His blood had turned April and so he was responsible for her survival, he just felt inept at it. _April wasn't like Caroline_, he had told himself, but he'd lied, she was just as capable.

When they'd pulled into his drive, Stefan helped April out of the car. This was going to be interesting, he thought. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, explaining where she'll be staying for the duration. "Damon and Elena are here. You can have Zach's old room, he was an old relation. I'll take your bags...April! Get back here!"

She seemed far more excited to greet Damon and Elena, than to see her room. Her feet banged along the halls, enough to make Elena and Damon scatter from the bed. Elena's bra was happily smirking on the lampshade. Damon pointed to her shirt which was on backwards, and she pointed at his zip which wasn't done up. They quickly corrected themselves before April burst into the room.

"Hi April, we didn't know you were coming?" Elena said, exchanging a surprised look with Damon.

"Stefan's bringing up my belongings. I've always wanted to live somewhere with big rooms and vintage furniture."

"You're what? Staying? I think there must've been some mista-" Damon started but Stefan rounded the corner and interjected that April was spending time with them until they found Mrs Young's murderers. Elena stared at Damon, prompting Stefan to say, "Oh...you didn't tell her?"

"Thanks brother, and no, _I didn't want her to worry_!" he called.

"Lying doesn't amount to anything, Damon. You should have told me! We'll be in the kitchen, and don't come in, until you're ready to apologise," she said.

Stefan told Damon about the resistance group and how they'd suspected Galen Vaughn.

"So, whoever Vaughn recruited is still at large? Are they sending us some kind of message?" Damon wondered. Stefan still had questions that were unanswered. _Who wanted to kill them and why? And why Mrs Young? She was human? Did they mean to kill April? _He repeated them aloud to Damon.

"Could have. Could have been a mistake, but they knew we'd go there eventually. Maybe it had the desirable effect," Damon said, swirling his ice in his bourbon.

Stefan nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "But what did they gain from murdering either Mrs Young or April? Revenge? Attention? If it was an accident where are they now, and what will they demand next?"

Damon was still pondering April's involvement. "But why make the attempt to kill April? She's relatively harmless, albeit annoying." Damon stood up and threw another log onto the deteriorating fire. The flames ignited again, hugging the wood and cackling. They sat in silence, mulling over the information; trying to put it altogether when Stefan knocked over his glass in his haste to announce his last theory.

"I'll clean that up in a minute. Do you think Kol's compulsion worked on the vampire hunters? What if you can't compel a hunter after they've been given the cure? Maybe Vaughn's still out there?" Stefan said, loudly. "It would makes sense, wouldn't it?"

Damon's eyebrows knotted together. "If it were true, then we need to ask Rebekah to make sure," he dialled her number, hoping she wasn't already in trouble as Stefan went to clean up the mess he made. Elena's apology would have to wait, there were more pressing things on his mind, like preparing for round two with a bunch of vengeful vampire hunters.

-:-

Kol parked Damon's car on the street. The flashing sign on the old brick building said it was open. They went in. Bonnie was impressed by the decor and the furniture, let alone the live music. They walked past the pool tables where there were three games in play. She'd been so involved in supernatural issues between vampires and werewolves, and now ghosts, that she'd forgotten what it was like to have fun.

"Beer's expensive here," Kol said, disgruntled.

"I'm family, I probably get it for free," Bonnie smirked, patting Kol's leather jacket.

"Witches," he murmured, recognising a waitress from his trip with Damon. "Gillian," he beamed.

"No vampires _allowed_," she stated.

"Tell Lucy she has guests, _darling_."

"She's busy," Gillian snapped.

"It's important. Tell her it's _family _related." Gillian slapped his hand away from the beer pumps.

Bonnie hissed, "wait until you've been offered..." It was like he was three. "My name's Bonnie Bennett, I'm Lucy's cousin, and I take _full responsibility_ for him. Sometimes he doesn't know when to stop." Kol rolled his eyes.

Gillian seemed to accept Bonnie's apology and called out to Lucy, who came down the twisted staircase, her boots clacking against the metal steps. Bonnie gave her the flowers she'd been carrying, the ones Kol had bought but Lucy wasn't fooled, Bennett witches rarely were.

"Don't think you can bribe me with flowers Mr Mikaelson. You're not part of the family just yet. Did Stefan bring me that pot-plant I asked for?" Lucy seemed disappointed when they shook their heads. She glanced at Bonnie's fidgeting hands and indicated they follow her upstairs. Bonnie looked around at the scattered pot plants and bean-bags, took in the pretty dream-catchers and dust-covered books, from best sellers to grimoires. Lucy leaned against her desk, indicating they take their seats. "What can I help you with?"

Bonnie detailed every part of Elena's story she remembered, and voiced her worries about how things could go badly if Elena didn't say her goodbyes. "And we hoped you could at least offer us some light on the matter?"

Lucy nodded, "Hmm, it's very rare. I've not heard of anything like this for centuries. Changing the inevitable is dangerous, and so whatever was altered to bring Elena time to say goodbye would have needed powerful magic," she mused. "You say Emily Bennett did the spell from the other side? Interesting. I suppose she had a soft spot for Damon Salvatore." Kol and Bonnie exchanged glances, and Bonnie asked how best to make Elena let go.

"It's not that her foothold here is necessarily a _bad_ thing," Lucy said. "But if she doesn't leave after her so-called business is complete, someone else will take her place." Bonnie shivered, a thousand questions tumbling over in her head, she glanced at Kol who didn't seem surprised, but Bonnie needed to hear it to make it real. "It means there is every chance that Damon will die. He's the one spending time with Elena, he's the one she cares the most about, and for that reason he is the one in danger. Since Elena is not listening to you, you need to make Damon understand that he will die if she does not let him go. I'm sorry, but that's what will happen if she exploits her time. Like it says in our grimoires: '_The __unclaimed souls fester across this fiery earth. Without salvation they drift, gaunt imprints, clasping the living .'_If she has ignored her agreement then there is every opportunity she has already tasted his blood."

Bonnie asked how this could make things worse? Kol shifted in his seat, and curled his hands into fists. She tried not to focus on his sudden change of mood, but listened to Lucy's explanation.

"Ghosts don't have blood of their own, they are souls that feed on human energy. If a vampire feeds on a human they drink their blood. Much the same, spirits that lose their way can manipulate their soul mate into seeing what they wish..."

Kol stood up abruptly. "It means she can make Damon think he's drinking her blood when the only blood that can coexist between a spirit and a vampire, is his own." It sounded impossible, but she had long convinced herself the impossible could happen. "You were right Bonnie. I've seen this happen, but it was in the thirteenth century and I didn't understand it, and in that fear, I lost a dear friend."

"What happened?" Lucy and Bonnie asked, at the same time.

"His name was David. He was a peasant attempting to save his family from the Great Famine spreading through Europe. The crops were dying, there were looters and crimes being had all over the country. His wife, Abigail attempted to starve herself in order to feed their two boys, it was a familiar occurrence. David did the same, but eventually Abigail passed, and so did his sons. People died in the streets, their bodies rotted and smelt horrid. We thought it a miracle when his eldest son Tommy, rose from the dead, until David's health deteriorated. I thought he'd gotten pneumonia so I suggested Tommy take his place, and then one day I caught Tommy feeding on his father's blood one night and his rage amounted to a ravishing lioness..."

"What happened to Tommy?" Bonnie asked, aware of how she felt a sudden chill through her body.

"I thought maybe he was a vampire, yet he walked in the sun without a daylight ring and he never strayed too far from David. He'd latched onto David's soul and fed on him like Elena must be feeding on Damon. I never went back to find out what happened to Tommy, but I suppose he wasn't immortal?"

Lucy went to the bookshelf and pulled out a heavy grimoire. She flipped through its pages, and then faced them. "No, David was human, so Tommy would have lived a human life. If Elena's drinking Damon's blood, she's drinking his, and his human victims. I can't confirm if she'll stay human, or become a vampire. Bonnie, if you want to stop Elena, you need to warn Damon," Lucy advised. "It's only fair, since it's his life that's in danger."

With the new knowledge pounding her head, Bonnie fumbled with her phone, bringing it to her ear and listening to Damon's ringtone as her dead heart squirmed in her hollow body. She gave Kol a dramatic look, and he nodded, sitting back in his chair and taking out his own phone. "Keep trying, he'll have to pick one of us eventually," he said. "It's a wonder he hasn't noticed his car's missing."

-:-

Rebekah was leaning against Matt's truck. To say she was displeased was an understatement. They were supposed to live "happily ever after" post-the cure, but Matt had made a deal with Tyler and wanted her to respect it. She had fought a _supernatural psychopath_ for him, but apparently, saving one's life meant instant forgiveness. There were still things they didn't know about Tyler like where he'd been when he hadn't been in Mystic Falls? Not to mention his vendetta against her brothers, particularly, Klaus.

"Is it fixed yet?" Rebekah kicked the mud from her boots.

"No-one's keeping you here. It was your choice." Matt hit his head.

She smirked, at least the truck was on her side. "It was _your choice_ to leave me behind, even though I'm _immortal_ and I can't die. A _stupid choice,_" she reminded him.

Tyler agreed. "She has a point. A vampire - _an Original_ - could come in handy where we're going." Rebekah tried to suss out why Tyler needed Matt. "Vaughn told Hayley her parents are tied to the Louisiana werewolves. I'm going to New Orleans to find them."

So, that's why Tyler wanted to leave Mystic Falls? But why was Matt so adamant to leave her in his past? She ignored Matt's curses when the tyre remained on the ground and listened to Tyler's plan to rebuild a pack. Tyler told her he had no intentions of coming back, which only made her question Matt's motives. If he knew this was the case had he chosen Tyler's friendship over hers?

The drive out hadn't been the best but at least Tyler was obliged enough to open up. _Maybe she should date him? _If she wasn't in love with Matt, maybe it would have been easier to do that. She did know something about the Louisiana line and not because she necessarily wanted in on the plan, but because _knowing something_ would give her an excuse to stay.

"I remember...Klaus was curious by one of them," Rebekah added, glancing at Tyler to see his reaction.

"What was his name?" Tyler asked, eagerly.

"I don't remember, but I might if I saw him," she dug her hands into her pockets.

"Guess your girlfriend is useful, after all," Tyler pressed. Matt kicked the jack and it fell apart. Tyler squinted at it. "Well, if it wasn't broken before, it is now. Maybe we should call the Auto-shop." He tried a few numbers.

Rebekah waited it out. Matt punched the passenger door in frustration and broke his hand. He was acting like a five year old. _Had this something to do with the cure? Had it affected his mental-state?_ She wished Kol hadn't compelled the five to leave town, then she could compare if they had the same after-effects. Matt went to punch the door again. She grabbed his fist, stopping him from self-inflicted pain.

"Stop! What is your problem?" she yelled, biting her wrist to heal him, but he refused it. "Why won't you let me help you?" she shouted.

Matt pushed her away. "_Because I killed people! I deserve to be in pain. _Everything I did as a hunter haunts me. I killed the Johnson twins, the hybrids, Henderson... and if I go with Tyler, it means I get to start over." He was ashamed, livid, hopeless. He wanted to make up for the things he'd done, but he'd made that decision alone and that was not fair to her.

She spoke every syllable with fury. "_Starting over is a myth_. You think you can be a different person if you leave, but you don't. You stay the same, and each city you run to, you meet the same people you left behind."

Matt replied, just as vehemently. "I didn't ask you to come with me because I knew you'd _never leave Klaus_. I didn't ask you because I knew _you wouldn't understand_. I owe this to Tyler. _I killed his friends_."

Rebekah's phone rang. She gladly received it, ignoring Tyler's awkward look, and hating Matt for having the nerve to respond.

"Why so chipper, Damon? Do you need my help with something?"

"As a matter of fact..." Damon filled her in on their fears of a new threat in Mystic Falls; a resistance group tied to April's mother's murder. They needed to know if Matt could be compelled because there was a chance the killers were the five vampire hunters, working under Vaughn's orders.

"And how do you suggest I go about this?" Rebekah asked.

"Easy, compel him to kill himself," Damon answered.

Rebekah lowered her phone, her eyes connected with Tyler's suspicious look, and she knew the minute he rushed at her that he had heard everything. She flattened him with a punch, and he was out-cold. "What are you doing?!" Matt shouted. She stepped over Tyler's unconscious body, and held onto Matt. He was furious and thrashed about, but she needed to know. _Surely, he would never leave her voluntarily? Had he been compelled to treat her this way? Had someone... Tyler, made this decision for him? Why would Tyler even meddle in her love life? _

"Matt Donovan, I want you to kill yourself," she said, with bated breath.

Matt pushed her off him like she was a filthy germ, "Kill myself? Is that what you'd like? I decide to help a friend, and you'd rather I die! Tyler was right about you," he spat. "I can't be compelled because Tyler gave me vervain the night you "cured" me as a precaution." He was starting to scare her. Had the cure changed personalities? Was it possible that their souls had been mixed up? Was this even Matt?

"_You _gave me the cure, Rebekah. _You _stopped the hunter's curse because you wanted me human. With Tyler I get to use my instincts and I get to run again. You don't know who the Louisiana werewolves were, do you?"

"I just know Klaus knew one of them..." Rebekah spluttered.

"Have you never wondered why Klaus was so curious? Why he would be interested in these particular werewolves? Maybe it's time you ask Klaus about his Louisiana _ancestry_. Now go, I don't want you here."

"Matt," she started.

"Go. You're not my girlfriend anymore."

Rebekah was confused, hurt and angry, but she raised her phone to her ear and Damon's advice shook her. "_Get out of there_," he ordered. She left Matt behind, reluctantly. _The Louisiana werewolves, _why couldn't she remember? Why did Tyler give Matt vervain, and what did it mean if the other hunters were like him? Had Tyler orchestrated April's mother's murder?

"I'll be at the manor if you need me," she said to Damon, running vamp-speed back to Mystic Falls. "Locate the hunters. I have a bad feeling they're still in town, and Matt admitted to be on vervain. I think Tyler and Vaughn are working together and they made them drink vervain after we gave them the cure. I'm calling Klaus now."

"Stefan is hiding April here. Good luck," Damon told her.

-:-

Caroline was certain they had only left the room once to raid basement for more alcohol. There wasn't really an issue with blood since Klaus had installed her own personal fridge filled to the brim with hospital blood-bags. He'd promised to teach her how to feed _properly_ one day too, but she was content in her special diet, that Stefan had taught her.

"On the table? Seriously?" she smirked, encouraging him for another round, and not of Scrabble. She gasped, biting her lip as her bottom slammed into its hard exterior.

"This is not a table, love, it's a cherry veneer cabinet from Louis Philippe III, 18th Century, and yes," he growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Niklaus," she said with his arms either side of her, biting her lip and gripping the corners of the table in preparation, "_Fuck me_." He tilted his head, amused.

"As you wish, sweetheart," and he buried his weight inside her. Caroline rolled her head back in despair, she was glad nobody was home, because she screamed jubilantly. "Favourite position, love?" His lips grazed against hers, chuckling when she moaned and gasped against him in agreement.

The things on the table were casually rolling off and smashing onto the floor, but whatever they were neither of them looked to see. Caroline was content in the way her husband was working her collar bone and breasts, and she was enjoying it far too much to be distracted by the book digging into her bum.

"That's it love, let go..." he suggested, enticing her neck and left earlobe to join the party.

"If I let go, I'm going to fall of this table!" she said.

"Cabinet, and I'll catch you this time," he said.

"Stop talking-OH! " she smacked her head against the baroque lamp that took up half the table as her orgasm surprised her, surging through her vampire body. "I think you made me cum faster than usual," she whined but proud by it. "I love you," she said, holding his gaze.

"That's good, because I wouldn't normally put out this much if that wasn't the case," Klaus rasped.

"Shut up!" she rolled her eyes, relieved that she could finally move the book that had probably indented her bum.

Klaus went to find a towel to wipe his face, and she slid off the table to find the culprit was a dirty big book with no title. Curious, she picked it up, staring at its old leather cover, and untied the string. "Klaus? What is this?"

"What's what, sweetheart?" he asked, distractedly from the on-suite.

"This book," she heard the shower running. Klaus wasn't listening. She flicked through its parchment-like paper. _Why did Klaus have this grimoire? It looked like it had a page torn from it. Was this the same one Tyler had stolen from beneath Silas' nose? Why did Klaus not tell her? _She marched into the shower with the grimoire in hand, and was not even distracted by Klaus leaving the door open for her.

The water gushed over his skin, but his eyes were closed. His cock looked exhausted, but she didn't even feel sorry for it. She was annoyed. She poked him with the sharp end of book, regretting it almost instantly because it weighed a ton and it got all wet. His reaction was both hilarious and furious. He jumped, grabbed his groin, and elbowed the tiles, cracking a few of them.

"What are you doing with this grimoire?" she demanded.

"It's nothing that concern's you, Caroline." _So it was a secret._

"I can't think of any reason you would have this. What could you gain? An advantage over Tyler? He helped us with Matt, he made up for his mistakes, and now he's gone. _I married you_ because _you _are the one I want to spend _eternity_ with. So why is this book so important, and why aren't you telling me the truth? I'm your wife."

He turned the shower off, wrapped the towel around himself and started pacing. His silence was infuriating her. She waited about a second, and then drilled him.

"You're seriously not going to tell me? Do I need to storm out of this room? Fine," she bundled up her belongings. "If and when you are ready to tell me what's going on, you can find me at Stefan's." She stormed outside, half hoping he would draw her back, but instead he followed her out and threw his fist in the baroque lamp, and it and the ugly landscape crashed to the floor. _Very mature_, she thought.

Klaus did stop her. His confession fell out of his mouth in a hurried set of sentences. "I kept the Grimoire because of its _personal_ importance. This grimoire is much more than a _witch's spell book_. It holds information about people I used to know, _people like me_." Caroline was thoroughly confused. She was frustrated and short with him. "Who?"

He clenched his fists. "The Louisiana werewolves are my father's lineage. I've been trying to know more about my werewolf side for centuries." Klaus steered her back inside. "I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, "Did you think I'd disapprove?"

"I thought you'd think I was trying to pursue Tyler. I didn't want to ruin our honeymoon."

"I'd rather you had told me. You need to understand: I love _you,_ vampire and werewolf. And I, like you, am curious about your history," she said.

The grimoire's pages fascinated her. They were made up of pencil and charcoal sketches of half transformed humans, and wolves, surrounded by very small handwriting and letters she couldn't read.

"Maybe you should show this to Bonnie anyhow, just so she can translate-"

He seemed amused. "You forget how old I am, sweetheart. I can read Archaic and Latin, and all the languages they don't bother to teach you." He left slow, tantalising kisses down his wife's cheeks and shoulders, chuckling when she pulled him backwards, and they fell onto his bed, just as Rebekah called out their names.

"What is she doing here?" Klaus sounded, annoyed, but Caroline was grateful, she needed a shower.

"I don't know. Go talk to her, I'll be down soon."

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll try not to kill her." Klaus chuckled, pulling on his clothes.

"Please don't, I'm just starting to like her," Caroline smiled, turning on the shower.

-:-

Caroline tousled her hair with a clean towel, and went to join Klaus and Rebekah in the lounge. According to Rebekah, April's mother had been murdered, and Vaughn hadn't been compelled. The hunters were still very much an issue, and the worst part, she was convinced Tyler had helped them. Caroline could see there was something else she was hiding, she hadn't mentioned Matt at all.

"Hi sweetheart, it seems we may have a problem after all," Klaus said, uncorking a bottle of wine, and pouring three glasses. "Kol's compulsion was void, because according to Bekah, Tyler gave the hunters vervain. He was there the entire the time and I know you disapprove but he lied when he said he'd help Matt. He's still plotting my murder."

"Is that my dress?" Rebekah said, looking up at the yellow sunflowers, incredulously.

"Yes, but I don't think I'll need it for Paris, Rome or Tokyo anymore because we're not going on our honeymoon, we're staying here. Mum wanted to ask me a favour... I bet it had something to do with this."

"It seems so, love," Klaus confirmed.

Rebekah sighed. "Klaus, there's something else. Tyler said he was going to New Orleans to find the Louisiana werewolves who were related to Hayley. Matt feels guilty for killing the other hybrids, even though he saved my life, Finn's, Katherine's and Elijah's too. I don't think its him talking, I mean really talking, I think he's been brainwashed by Tyler to think I'm selfish and keeping him prisoner, is that possible?"

Klaus handed out the wine glasses and seated himself beside Caroline, thinking. "It sounds to me he knew Matt would never leave you, so he manipulated him to think 'you were keeping him prisoner' as you say. Like Silas, a form of compulsion, however Tyler must have promised him something in return?"

"He said 'with Tyler he gets to use his instincts and run again' but I'm not sure what this means?"

"It sounds like something supernatural?" Caroline said, curling her legs beside her, and lifting her glass to her lips.

"Doesn't it? That's what I thought, but Matt is human now, how can he use his instincts..? And why did he want me to question your interest in the Louisiana werewolves? Is there something special about them?"

Klaus smiled, "Don't you remember who my biological father was?" Rebekah looked startled, and Caroline looked between them both wanting to know more. "If Hayley was related to the Louisiana werewolves, she's related to me, to my _bloodline_. I was curious because these werewolves were not born with the werewolf gene like Tyler and I but they were made, much like the hunters. A witch turned them from humans to werewolves with my father's werewolf venom, he was a chieftain with outstanding qualities, unfortunately he was no match for Mikael, but his ancestors live on. If Tyler's going to New Orleans then he's promised Matt and the hunters a deal, he wants to make them like the Louisiana werewolves."

"He wants to make Matt into a werewolf?" Rebekah and Caroline asked, stunned.

"Maybe even start a new pack of hybrids to take me on," Klaus murmured.

"Well, we have to break Matt's compulsion somehow.." Rebekah demanded.

"Have you considered he could still have his own free will, and is just obsessed with this new idea of power? The only way to stop his compulsion is vigorous torture or to kill Tyler Lockwood, of course I would be fine with both."

"We can't kill Tyler, it only makes us as worse as him..." Caroline said, downing the rest of her wine.

"I've given him enough chances to improve, sweetheart. I can't risk him killing my family, or you."

The doorbell rang, and Caroline waved at Klaus, to sit back down. She left her glass on the table, and crept into the hall, her bare feet were cold against the floors. She used the peep hole to see who was there, and noticed an impatient Katherine and a suave Elijah waiting on the doorstep. She swung the door open, pleasantly surprised, and hugged them both in greeting, ignoring the sting of the wind on her bare legs.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline laughed.

"Damon called, he said it was a family emergency? We would have come sooner but Katerina was fond of the shoes sales in Barcelona. I'm sorry that we are interrupting your honeymoon..."

"Rebekah's already inside, and I was missing everyone anyway. Come in, we have lots to explain."

"Klaus better not have drunk all the wine," Katherine said, "I'm thirsty."

Caroline took the shopping bags from Elijah's arms and glanced at something gold on his left hand. She screamed, as she counted the finger it was on, and laughed when Elijah tried to calm her down. "You eloped in Barcelona?! Why didn't you say anything? Elijah, I'm so happy for you both. Quickly, we must do a toast to the newly married Mikaelsons!" Caroline dragged him into the lounge where Katherine was smirking, and Rebekah and Klaus, who had heard her joyous celebrations simply stared.

"Is it true brother? You married Katerina Petrova behind my back?" he smirked.

"I have another sister?" Rebekah whispered.

"Yes, it's true, and now we're back to find people still want us dead. Nothing changed, did it?"

"Except Caroline's wardrobe," Katherine pointed out.

They all sat back down on the lounges, discussing the newest threat and wondering how to protect themselves from vampire hunters who could not be compelled. They may not have their powers, but as Matt had told Rebekah, their instincts were still good, and they'd be even better once they reached New Orleans. They couldn't allow for that to happen, Klaus thought.

-:-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" April stood beside Stefan, on the platform where Mr Bennett was doing his speech about the faulty gutters and new gazebo to be erected in the middle of the square. "They could just attack us from any angle," she hissed. Stefan nodded. That was the point, he muttered in reply. April wanted to be part of their life so Damon had volunteered her as human bait, much to Elena's protests.

It was the next morning, roughly about ten o'clock, and Stefan had noticed something going on between Elena and Damon and not just because of what happened the night before. Stefan didn't want to get in the middle of it and from what he'd heard of their screaming matches it had to do with Bonnie and Kol, because they'd taken his car without permission, and because they'd left him a billion messages.

It had only been half an hour, and there had been no signs of a revenge attack. Stefan kept his eyes open, frequently gazing at a Damon who was camouflaged in the crowd wearing one of Jeremy's old hoodies. Elijah and Katherine were holding hands to his right, keeping an eye on the eastern side of things, while Caroline and Elena stood with Damon. Klaus was to his left, monitoring the western side. _Nothing yet_, he mouthed.

Finn and Liz patrolled through the crowd making sure everyone was behaving well, and calming down noisy people who disagreed with the new changes. Stefan thought he saw something silver glint a few people away from where Damon was standing. Instinct told him that this could be an attempt, only it wasn't aiming at April, or himself, but at Mr Bennett. "SHOOTER!" he yelled, pushing April off the stage, and diving behind the podium and taking Mr Bennett down mid sentence. He saw Penelope Fell scream, as Miriam Fell was hit and her body crashed into the row of plastic chairs.

What happened next caused mass panic. Damon watched Caroline run to Klaus, as Finn and Liz pushed through the jostling crowd looking for the shooter. Caroline and Elijah yelled and pointed to similar silver sightings. Stefan needed to get out there and help, but he had promised April he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her, even Mr Bennett, wasn't worried for his own life as he shouted orders to the officers nearby, for the arrests of the five, including, Matthew Donovan.

"Elena, I know you hate me right now, but we need to cause some kind of natural disaster now, before we lose them, and afterwards I promise you, we'll talk!" Damon shouted. Elena's eyebrows knotted together and a huge gust of wind, shook and rattled the stage beneath Stefan's feet. "Bonnie's only worried for you, she said you ignored Emily's advice and-"

"Bonnie's lying," she spat, and it was her hate for her best friend, her jealousy of Bonnie wanting Damon that led her to throw the energy she'd sucked from Damon out into the world. Damon spluttered, his knees weakening as somebody crashed into him without an apology. It was madness. He couldn't breathe...

"Bonnie's your friend, she wants what's best for you," he gasped, falling onto his hands and knees, and half thinking he didn't feel the bullet puncture his skin... "Lucy said, if you don't complete your unfinished business you will suck the soul of another person out in your place. Do you know whose soul that's going to be?"

Elena threw her arms down, and the pebbles from the garden beds pelted the crowd, making half scream and the others dive behind trees. The telegraph wires hummed loudly, crackling in the force of the torrential wind, with a startling zap. He barely heard his own voice let alone anyone else's. His head was screaming for him to stop, to stop before he killed himself, and he squinted across the stage, a large globule of blood burst from his mouth, and he couldn't see Stefan or April anywhere.

"Listen to me, Elena," Damon hissed. "I know you're scared, but you can't be selfish with me and I can't ask you to stay. I can't, because this isn't fair to you..." He hated that they would both be alone again, but she had a chance to move on, and like Bonnie had said, he needed to let her take it, even if he had to encourage her along the way. "Just promise me you'll let me help you cross over?"

Damon felt his energy withdraw, he keeled into the cold cement face first, only lifting his head after three people stampeded over him, oblivious to his existence. "I'll cross over with you.. damn it Elena, just..listen to me.." his eyes glazed over and with his fading health, he watched as his wrists started to bleed, and a trail of the blood left his exhausted body like snail tracks, glistening beneath the sun's rays. He barely saw Elena standing there, but then the blood joined around her feet, and as his faded vision held onto Elena, he thought an angel picked him up, taking him in her place, just like Bonnie had warned...

-:-

Caroline heaved Damon's arm around her neck a few minutes later. She'd left Klaus to deal with Chester, the guns had been a despicable idea and she had Tyler and Vaughn to blame, for murdering a defenceless woman in cold blood. She didn't care that Tyler may have a plan for the "greater good," to her he had stepped over the line, and she knew for a fact that Matt had to be brainwashed to follow in his deranged footsteps. What gave him the right to take away Matt's free will? She had tried to forgive him for everything he'd done, and yet he couldn't allow himself to do the same. He could not forgive, nor could he start again. Maybe Klaus was right, maybe the only way to end this was to kill him?

She dragged Damon closer to Elena's body and wondered how long before he would start to wake up again. She lay him down beside Elena, unaware of Bonnie's fears and took in the mess left behind from their first town meeting. Liz, Finn and Mr Bennett covered the body of Mrs Fell, and Caroline watched April comfort Penelope as if she were older than her years. Her gaze followed Finn as he bent down to feel the pulses of the four ex-vampire hunters, Chester, Duncan, Seth and Vaughn lay in a row with injuries of epic proportions.

The ambush had been foreseen, or at least hoped, by most of them, but seeing more humans dead was not satisfying, nor was the news that Tyler had escaped from under their noses. It was thought by Elijah he may not have been there in the first place. Rebekah had last seen him outside of Mystic Falls, but a strange thing had occurred, Matt Donovan had walked into the middle of square with a black eye and an apology for Rebekah if she was willing to forgive him.

Caroline had watched them embrace, although Rebekah gave him a hard time for treating her badly. Caroline was glad Matt had been brainwashed and not chosen "power" over "love". It was after they'd pulled away that she saw both Elena and Damon lying in the middle of the square like they were both invisible. She sat on her knees waiting for either one of them to wake up, and when neither did, she rose to her feet and pulled Stefan over by his hair, ignoring his protests, and wishing Klaus hadn't chased Tyler even if he deserved to be killed for making the wrong choices.

"Stefan, they're not waking up. THEY'RE NOT WAKING UP!" she shouted.

"Who's yelling?" Damon said, groggily.

"Damon!" Caroline let go of Stefan's hair, "don't do that to me, I thought you were dead!"

"I am..." Damon murmured.

"Now we just have to wait for Elena..." Caroline said, hopefully.

"What happened?" Damon rubbed his head. "Elena?"

"She did what she had to do to save us, Damon..." Stefan explained. Damon rolled onto his side to see Elena's body beside him, lifeless and fading. "She used your energy to manipulate the objects. She surprised the five and it was her energy, your energy, that helped us beat them."

"Tyler?" Damon asked, as the setting around him grew clearer.

"He got away," Caroline admitted, bitterly. "Klaus went after him."

"Well, let's hope revenge will be sweet," Damon said, brushing Elena's left cheek, and wishing he'd been with her when she died. "Thank you, but I'd like to say goodbye to her."

Both Caroline and Stefan watched as Damon picked up Elena and walked through the square and down the path and into the graveyard where they'd been chased by Silas' dead army.

"I know he wants to be alone, but just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Caroline whispered, pushing Stefan in the same direction. "I'll hold the fort here. Mum, I'll take April and Penelope home, be as long as you need, love you." Liz stopped, hugging her briefly, and finally admitting she was glad it was finally over, maybe now she should retire as Sherriff. "Don't be stupid mum, what will they do without you?"Caroline smiled, acknowledging Finn and Mr Bennett, and guiding the two teenagers back to her old room which needed a serious paint job.

-:-

Damon lay Elena gently on top of her grave. He looked up into cloudless sky, and counted the crows soaring above him. "What was the point, Emily? Are you glad I failed? Were you hoping I learned something out of this nasty experience? It's not like I'm ever going to find love again. She was the one, and I wasn't able to protect her when she was alive or when she was dead, so what makes you think I'd be worthy of anyone else?"

Emily didn't answer. He didn't care by this point. "It was just _my dream_, one you couldn't uphold without my soul being at risk. You must have known that when you let her return here. Why would you put her through that pain again? Why would you put me through it? Haven't I suffered enough?" Damon kicked Qetsiyah's tombstone. It wasn't going to give him answers either, just a smarting toe.

He stared at Jeremy's gravestone, feeling equally as guilty because he hadn't saved Jeremy for her. Everything had derailed the moment Alaric had killed Jeremy; if he had kept Elena in Mystic Falls, then Caroline would never have killed her; he and Stefan would have taken on Silas with the Originals.. he didn't have enough time with her. It was all wrong.

Her eyes were hollow, along with her pale, glassy lips. He stared at her hopelessly, wishing he could curse Emily's name a hundred times, but even that wouldn't be worth pissing off a hundred dead witches. He leaned down and kissed Elena, unsurprised when he felt nothing. He opened his eyes, seeing only a rose with blackened edges. "If this was a test, you better give me flying colours, Emily," he said, bitterly.

When no-one answered, he broke down, pressing his forehead against Elena's tombstone, and wanting to desperately feel her presence or even hear her voice, but neither appeared to him. He sat with the sun tapping his shoulders like a insistent child for what felt like hours, until arms were around him. "Brother, it's time to leave," Stefan said, half carrying, half dragging Damon to his feet. "I'm sorry,"

Damon wiped his red eyes, collecting himself, and knowing he had his chance. "Nothing to be sorry about little brother," he said, "It's like we always said, you and me, against the world."

Elena and Emily watched them leave, ghostly sprits in a graveyard with an audience of one hundred other souls.

_Are they going to be okay? Will he ever love again? I don't want him to hold onto me forever?_

_It's not your place to pry, Miss Gilbert. It's your time to find peace, however, if he allows himself to feel, he may find love again. Some even believe in such things as reincarnation, don't you, Qetsiyah?_

_I've always loved the crow, some say they're bad omens, but I believe they represent freedom._

-:-

_Epilogue_

_A month later _

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this with you," Stefan grunted.

"Mum always said it was the best way to relieve stress," April loosened her wrist. Her eyes shined happily as her fingers tightened around the cookie dough. "Don't you just feel so much better?" she laughed.

"You know, I am in awe of you April. Why did I not listen to you more often?"

"Because you're not very smart.." April ducked when Stefan's ball of dough hit the fridge, and the photo of Finn and Liz in the Maldives skidded over the tiles. "Oops!"

The door slammed, and April quickly went to fix it before Caroline came in with her bags of shopping. The television blared with the baseball, and Bonnie was moving bowls of salad from the veranda to the inside table because the rain was bucketing down, and because there was still that persistent crow pruning its feathers in the bird bath.

Damon was bouncing sausages on the barbecue, and arguing with Kol about statistics, moving the corn around so it didn't start popping. Kol stood by the sliding doors, a beer in hand, announcing the score every five seconds for anyone listening. Klaus and Elijah were into their third bottle of Pinot Noir and on the subject of European politics, and Katherine and Rebekah came inside comparing new shoes.

"Do I smell chocolate chip cookies?" Caroline's voice echoed towards them. She dropped her bags of shopping at her feet, and looked over the counter at Stefan and April, stuffing their faces with raw cookie dough. "My sister's a bad influence on you, Stefan Salvatore," she smiled. "Mum and Finn have sent another post-card, they'll be home in a week. Katherine, will you help me butter the bread-buns, Rebekah, please set the table since none of the boys have bothered..."

"Sweetheart, stop planning events, and come over here, in fact, I think all of you girls, need to come and watch the baseball," Klaus said, getting a 'hear hear!' from Kol and Damon.

"And why is that?" Caroline said, followed by the girls and a curious Stefan, staring blankly at the screen.

"Because that pitcher looks remarkably like Matt Donovan, who'd have thought?" Kol smirked. "Sister, what are you still doing here?" Rebekah stared at the screen, took off her heels, and with Caroline's good luck wishes, it wasn't long before they saw a frantic Rebekah Mikaelson running barefoot onto the pitch to kiss her prince charming.

"Well, at least she got her 'happily-ever-after'..." Caroline said, taking her red wine from Klaus. "You never told me whether you found Tyler Lockwood?"

"That's because he wanted to save you from hearing the gory details," Kol said.

"I didn't kill him, even though I'm sure in the moment we both thought it best. Instead, I gave him a head start."

"How generous of you," Katherine said, collapsing into the couch.

"I believe sometimes showing mercy is more courageous than showing none at all. Caroline taught me that."

"I'm going to puke," Kol said, rudely, receiving a glare from Bonnie. He raised his glass with the others.

"For bringing us all together under one roof, and for being the most beautiful wife in Mystic Falls. I love you, sweetheart," Klaus told her.

Caroline blushed as they all drank to her and she blew Klaus a kiss with lots of love and a thank you in return. She couldn't have asked for more, and as she looked out of the window at the crow staring back at her, she could have sworn it had the same electric-blue eyes Elena had, and she watched it fly up and away.

**A/N: Thank you so much guys! You have been a blast to write for. I really liked this ending, and I hope you did too. This is the end for The Klaroline Diaries, but I will say this - as I haven't tied up everything, I may write a few other stories from the points of views of the other characters set in the future. Let me know who you'd like to see the most, and I'll have a crack at a few one shots for you. Remember to review, please and thank you.**


End file.
